Eros precisa de óculos
by Tenie F. Shiro
Summary: Alusão à frase O amor é cego.Eros é o deus do amor e suas flechas fazem com que o atingido se apaixone pela primeira pessoa que encontrar.Mas ele é míope e foi parar no Santuario bem no meio de uma Confraternização entre Santuários e resolve aprontar...
1. A confraternização,o deus míope e

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capitulo I – A confraternização, o deus míope e a escritora.

N/A: Sinto muito, Tharys chan!Eu adoraria que você fosse a minha Beta, mas com tantos imprevistos, isso só ia te que você possa ler a fic.

Um pequeno aviso, quando eu estiver falando da deusa Afrodite, o nome será com f, e quando eu estiver falando do Cavaleiro de Peixes, vai ser com ph.

Mudei meu jeito de os nomes não virão antes das abaixo uma legenda, para que ninguém confunda fala com pensamento.

Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada, eu só escrevo fanfics por diversão...

Afrodite estava virando o Olímpo de cabeça para baixo atrás de seu filho, Eros.

O coitado era míope, e tinha que usar aqueles óculos "fundo de garrafa" que ele odiava. Então, sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, largava os óculos em qualquer canto e desaparecia.

Só que, daquela vez, tanto o deus como os óculos haviam "tomado chá de sumiço".

A deusa jurava mata-lo quando o encontrasse. Toda vez que aquilo acontecia, Eros estava aprontando em algum lugar, parecia criança.

Enquanto isso, na sala do Mestre, no Santuário de Atena, Saori discutia com Shion (Detalhe: Não sei por que o Shion está vivo. Ele só terá um papel importante mais pra frente):

-Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia! - falou calmamente, sentando-se no "trono" do mestre.

-Claro que é, minha deusa!Uma confraternização entre os Santuários de Atena, Poseidon e Odin é uma excelente idéia!E vai ser somente por um mês! - disse, tentando convence-la.

-Pode até ser uma excelente idéia, mas só se for em Asgard...aqui não!

-Por quê?

-Porque aí eu poderei dar qualquer desculpa só para não precisar ir.

-Bem que me avisaram que eu deveria ter tomado essa decisão sem consultá-la. A senhorita não pode resolver um assunto como este.

-Como assim?Quem lhe disse isso? - questionou, mostrando-se um pouco irritada.

-Me contaram que a senhorita não se entende muito bem com Hilda. Só porque disseram que ela é mais atraente e tem mais personalidade que você. - disse, em um tom provocador.

-Isso mesmo!Eu detesto a Hilda e não a quero aqui!Também não gosto do Julian! - bradou, levantando-se.

-É, eles tinham razão. Já sei como podemos resolver isto!

-Como? - perguntou, desdenhosa.

-Chamarei os Cavaleiros de Ouro aqui e eles votarão, para decidir se realizamos, ou não, essa confraternização entre os santuários. - respondeu, caminhando até a porta de saída daquela sala. - E, caso haja empate... - continuou, sem se virar, porém foi interrompido por sua deusa.

-Eu decidirei qual é a melhor opção. Certo?

-Errado. Eu decidirei o qual é a melhor opção. – após falar isso, partiu em direção às Doze Casas.

Nesse mesmo momento, no Olimpo, Ártemis ria da cara de Hefesto. Este estava parado à sua porta, segurando um par de chifres de alce e com cara de poucos amigos, bradando:

-Como ousou me presentear com isto?! O que significa?

-Não ficaram bons em ti? Ou não passam pela porta? - e riu alto e sarcasticamente.

-Se pretendia me irritar, saiba que conseguiu!

-Ainda não entendeu?!

-Entender o quê? - indagou, confuso. - O que eu não entendi?

-Ah!Nem consegui te provocar do modo que eu queria... Esqueça! - a deusa parecia aborrecida.

-A cada minuto, te entendo menos... De qualquer forma, eu vim devolver-lhe o presente! – falou, estendendo o "presente".

-Sabia que é uma grande desfeita devolver um presente? Eu não vou aceita-lo!

-Está bem, já que é assim, ficarei com isto. Mas isso vai ter troco, me entendeu?!

-"Claaaaaaaaro" que entendi!O único que não entendeu nada aqui foi você! - falou, com cinismo.

Hefesto saiu, bufando, enquanto Ártemis murmurava:

-Como todo bom corno, você vai ser o último, a saber...ou, vai continuar sendo o único a não saber.

De volta ao Santuário, quase todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam na Sala do Mestre. Atena continuava sentada na cadeira do Mestre, com cara de poucos amigos. Faltava somente Dohko. Mas foram poucos que repararam neste detalhe.

Shion adentrou no salão, seguido de Mu. Foi em direção a Atena, e fez sinal para que ela saísse de seu lugar.

Saori fez uma cara como se quisesse dizer: "Não me enche, velho!". Mas não adiantou relutar, ela teve de sair. Após se sentar, ele começou:

-Chamei-os aqui para votarem a favor, ou contra, a confraternização entre os Santuários.

-Então os boatos eram reais... - concluiu Aiolia, eufórico.

-Podemos começar? – indagou Shion – Quem vota a favor de que a confraternização aconteça aqui no Santuário, levante a mão.

Aiolia, Milo, Saga, Aphrodite, Mu, Aiolos, Shura, Aldebaran e Camus votaram a favor.

-Quem vota contra, levante a mão. - tornou a dizer Shion.

Máscara da Morte e Shaka foram os únicos. (N/A: Não era necessário perguntar isso, mas não seria justo exclui-los!).

Atena estava com cara de quem não tinha nenhum amigo, agora. Ela não acreditava que ia ter que aturar a Hilda e o Julian por um mês... Era um pesadelo!

"Ah, mas isso vai ter vingança! Quem votou a favor vai me pagar... E o Shion também não vai sair ileso!" - pensou a deusa, se retirando, discretamente, sem dizer nada.

Terminada a reunião, todos os cavaleiros voltaram para suas respectivas casas e sua deusa para seus aposentos.

Entrou batendo a porta com toda a força que tinha. Jogou-se na cama, emburrada, e pôs-se a pensar em mil maneiras de se vingar de Shion. Depois os cavaleiros que concordaram com aquela idéia absurda, seriam suas próximas vítimas (N/A: E ai de quem tentasse impedi-la.).

Teve seus malignos pensamentos atrapalhados pela voz de uma serva:

-Minha deusa! Precisa saber da última! – exclamou, eufórica.

-O quê?! Shion morreu e a confraternização foi cancelada?! – exclamou a deusa, já pensando em enterrar o Mestre de cabeça para baixo, para impedi-lo de voltar à vida, de novo.

-Não! É melhor que isso!

-Então não foi só o Shion que morreu? A Hilda e o Julian também? (N/A: A Saori tá viajando.).

-Não, ninguém morreu. – explicou a seva, adentrando no cômodo.

-Ainda... – murmurou Atena, voltando-se para a serva – Então, o que essa tal notícia tem de "tããããããão" importante? – questionou, aborrecida.

-A mãe do Di (D. Diana, mãe do Aphrodite de Peixes.) está vindo para o Santuário!

-Grande coisa! Só porque ela é uma escritora famosa? – reclamou Saori.

-Ela declarou que depois de publicar o último sucesso dela, acabou ficando sem inspiração.

-E eu com isso, minha filha?

-E que ela iria se ausentar por algum tempo, e que ficaria em um lugar mais do que inspirador... – ao dizer isso o semblante da deusa mudou, sabia que o lugar ao qual D. Diana se referia era o seu Santuário. – ' E que voltaria com uma nova estória.'

"Nova estória? Isso significa, novos personagens fascinantes... e eu daria uma ótima personagem que, além de linda, seria muito fascinante!" – pensou a deusa, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Eros, que observava tudo – desde a conversa entre Saori e Shion, até aquele momento – também sorriu.

-Confraternização, escritora famosa, uma deusa irritada, brigas futuras e um ótimo pretexto para aprontar... Hehe! – riu-se o deus – E eu não tenho culpa do que eu não posso enxergar, afinal, perdi meus óculos!!! – Eros voltou a rir e escondeu os óculos. – "Isto vai ser, realmente, "muiiiito" divertido!" – pensou.

-------x-------

N/A: Vai sobrar para todo mundo... tenho a impressão de que a D. Diana vai ter uma ótima estória para contar ao final de sua estadia, que coincide com o começo da confraternização – que, pelo visto, não vai "confraternizar" ninguém.

Antes que eu me esqueça, gostaria da opinião dos leitores sobre algo que está me atormentando ultimamente: O Shun fica com a Cibele, com o Hyoga ou com a mulher misteriosa que atendeu ao telefone no epilogo de 'Máscara de Gelo'?

Opinem, mas não fiquem chateados se eu fizer o contrário do que dizem.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:** A Saori está uma arara com isso de confraternização, e o estado dela só vai piorar quando ela encontrar a Hilda e o Julian.

Enquanto isso, Eros começa a atacar e suas primeiras vítimas serão... leiam e descubram!

Obrigada por terem lido e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. A chegada dos convidados

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo II – A chegada dos convidados

N/A: Desculpem a demora!!! Agora sim que a história vai começar de verdade – aquilo do último capítulo foi só uma introdução!Com a chegada de Hilda, Freya, Julian, Tétis, Mime (Por que ele voltou a vida e os outros não? O.o) e D. Diana, o Santuário de Atena vai virar uma bagunça.E, neste capítulo irão aparecer mais duas personagens da família Reinfeldt. A Cibele apareceu em 'Máscara de Gelo', de minha autoria. Se quiserem saber um pouco mais dela, leiam, ok?

Por enquanto é só isso. Boa leitura!

---x---

Em Asgard, Hilda ficou muito feliz por poder ir ao Santuário de Atena – atormentar Saori – que no mesmo dia em que recebeu a notícia, resolveu tudo o que tinha pendente.

Para que Asgard não derretesse, Hilda colocou sua sucessora – que não era sua irmã Freya – em seu lugar. A tal sucessora existia para substituir a atual representante de Odin, caso esta morresse de forma inesperada.

Iria levar somente Mime, o único Guerreiro-deus que voltou a vida. Mas, se Freya não fosse, quem ia pôr a Hilda na linha?

Julian parecia feliz também. Feliz até demais, como observou Tétis. Talvez ele ainda gostasse de Saori, mesmo sabendo que ela não gostava dele.

A mãe de Aphrodite, Diana, imaginava que ninguém do Santuário soubesse o outro motivo de sua viagem, porque o principal era rever o filho e as três netas que moravam com ele. Mal sabia ela que, a esta altura, todos estavam querendo um lugarzinho em seu novo livro.

D. Diana havia nascido na Grécia e só foi morar na Suécia quando se casou com seu grande terror... Digo, amor, Santiago Reinfeldt. Eles foram apresentados um ao outro por Eunice, irmã mais velha de Diana, que trabalhava com Santiago. Os reais motivos pelos quais Eunice os apresentou são – realmente – cômicos.

O Santuário estava de pernas para o ar, com a história da confraternização e da vinda da mãe de Aphrodite, de repente, quase todos queriam ser um personagem, de preferência principal, do novo livro de D. Diana.

Estava combinado de todos se encontrarem em determinado ponto de Atenas e seriam levados ao Santuário por Milo e Aphrodite.

Eram quase sete da manhã. O céu estava azul, com poucas nuvens e o Sol brilhava timidamente. Os cavaleiros de Escorpião e Peixes aguardavam os seis visitantes. Havia mais uma pessoa com eles.

Era Selene, amazona de Lira, sobrinha de Aphrodite e irmã de Cibele (N/A: quanta coisa...). Ela dizia que estava lá para encontrar a avó primeiro que todo mundo.

Aphrodite não acreditou que era só aquilo.

Aproximou-se dela, como quem não queria nada e perguntou:

-Sel, você veio aqui só pra ver a sua avó?

-Também... – respondeu. – É que eu queria conferir se o tal Julian era mesmo tão bonito quanto me falaram. – com um sorriso de ia de orelha a orelha.

-Ah, eu tinha certeza. – confirmou Peixes, olhando para a sobrinha.

-Eles vão demorar muito? – queixou-se Milo, entediado.

-Deixe de ser impaciente. Não será muito bom se eles chegarem e você estiver com essa cara. – aconselhou Di, quando sentiu uma cotovelada leve. – Que foi, Sel?

-Olha quem está ali!É o Andrômeda. – Selene deu uma pausa – O que estamos esperando?Vamos mostrar a ele que mexeu com um Reinfeldt, mexeu com todos?!

-E se eles chegarem?Não vou distrai-los! – reclamou Milo.

-Só precisamos de um minuto! – falou Aphrodite.

-Em um minuto vão precisar de um novo cavaleiro de bronze... – ironizou Selene. Quando se preparava para ir, Milo a interrompe.

-Esperem! – exclamou Milo, apontando para uma determinada direção – Eles chegaram!

Um grupo de seis pessoas aproximava. Cinco delas eram Julian, Tétis, Hilda, Freya e Mime. Havia uma outra... Era uma mulher idosa, trajando uma calça preta, um sobretudo violeta – puxado para o rosa – e sapatos um enorme chapéu – ridículo, para dizer o mínimo – violeta, brilhante, enfeitado com penas e plantas , também, óculos escuros grandes, no formato quadrado – com os cantos arredondados – e com as hastes com a estampa de flores (Exagerei, mas ficou engraçado. Eu acho).

Milo voltou-se para Peixes e questionou:

-Quem é aquela velha com o chapéu ridículo?

-É a minha avó. – respondeu Selene, segurando o riso.

Aphrodite acenou para o grupo, que foi ao seu encontro. Milo foi direto até a D. Diana, com um sorriso nos lábios:

-D. Diana, é muito bom vê-la! Adorei o seu chapéu! – falou.(Dissimulado!).

-Também é bom revê bom que gostou... Você é a primeira pessoa que diz isso! – respondeu, sorrindo.

-Vô! – exclamou Selene, abraçando-a. – Já não te disse que esse chapéu é extravagante demais?

-Selene... Estava com saudades. Mas eu gosto dele. Aquele velho rabugento odeia quando eu estou usando-o! É verdade que você já é uma amazona?

-Mas é claro! – respondeu cheia de si.

As duas conversavam enquanto iam para o carro. Depois de abraçar o filho, pediu-lhe para guardar o chapéu no porta-malas (N/A: Senão iam ter que sair três pro chapéu entrar... XD).

No carro de Aphrodite iriam Julian, Tétis e D. Diana – além de Selene, que iria também. No carro de Milo iriam Hilda, Freya e Mime.

Depois de tudo certo, eles partiram para o Santuário.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

-----x------

N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta fic!

Bem, falar o que... Diana e Santiago se amam e se odeiam! No fundo eles se parecem muito.

No próximo capítulo, a aparição da outra Reinfeldt (aquela que está faltando apresentar). E a Mino, a Seika e a Pandora também vão aparecer, para aumentar o desespero da deusa Atena, que vai se encontrar com Hilda.

Não percam!


	3. Os preparativos

Eros precisa de óculos

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo III – Os preparativos

N/A: Desculpem a demora, espero que isso não aconteça mais. Dedico este capítulo para minha avó Miryam e minha maninha Ellen, que estão fazendo aniversário hoje!(20/01) Muitas felicidades!

Agradeço àqueles que estão acompanhando esta fic e que estão gostando dela.

Espero que se divirtam com este capítulo!

---x---

Shun não havia deixado de reparar que Aphrodite e Selene estavam por perto. Resolveu fingir que não os viu.

Estava esperando por sua irmã, Pandora (N/A: Por que ela está viva?!). Ela disse que estava ansiosa por ver Cibele, e acrescentou que sempre soube que daria certo e que o Ikky era um infeliz – não que isso venha ao caso.

"Espere só até ela saber! Eu pretendia avisa-la do que se passa, mas ela não deixa! Sempre me interrompe quando eu começo a tentar falar..." - pensou Andrômeda. - "Agora eu tenho certeza de quem ninguém me respeita". – suspirou.

-Shun!? – questionou alguém, atrás de Shun.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos verdes ao escutar aquela voz. Era impossível que ela estivesse viva.

Virou para ver se realmente era verdade ou se estava escutando coisas...

-June... -falou, devagar.

Por um minuto chegou a achar que era somente uma alucinação. Não conseguia acreditar que seu primeiro amor ainda vivia!Afinal, ela deveria estar morta!

Ela sorriu diante da reação, ou melhor, da falta de reação de Andrômeda.

-Você também não acredita que eu esteja viva, não é? – questionou, segurando nas mãos de Shun.

-Então não é uma alucinação... – murmurou para si.

Enquanto isso, um pouco distante, Pandora avista o irmão. Como não reconhecia a moça que o acompanhava, logo supôs que aquilo era uma traição!

Chegou de "mansinho" por trás da June e lhe puxou os cabelos com força:

-Quem você pensa que é?-rugiu Pandora, quase arrastando a amazona pelos cabelos.

-Eh... Pandora espere um pouco!Não é o que... – Shun tentou explicar, mas a irmã não deixou.

-Eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo!(N/A: A June está perdendo os cabelos enquanto isso... XD) – bradou Pandora, soltando June. Shun foi acudi-la. – Você seduziu o meu irmãozinho! – alegou, apontando para a amazona de Camaleão.

-Eu? E quem te garante que não foi ele que me seduziu? – defendeu-se June.

-Eu não seduzi ninguém! – exclamou Andrômeda, que já não estava entendendo mais nada - "Desde quando essa conversa se tornou sobre quem seduziu quem..." – pensou aturdido.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele não iria trocar a Cibele por alguém como você! – Pandora nem ouviu o irmão.

A discussão piorava cada vez mais, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam na rua. Shun afastou-se um pouco e fingiu que não as conhecia.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário estava uma correria! A festa de boas-vindas – que o Shion insistiu em fazer, mesmo com os protestos de Saori (Afinal, quem manda nesse Santuário?) – deveria estar pronta antes do horário marcado ou cabeças iriam rolar.

Naquele mesmo dia as amazonas tinham algo muito importante para comemorar: fazia dois anos que haviam conseguido abolir a lei que obrigava-nas a usar máscaras. Shion jamais irá se esquecer dessa data – foi uma época que ele chama de "MEU INFERNO PESSOAL NA TERRA". Ameaçou até escrever um livro sobre.

Shina e Marin estavam ajudando as servas com a decoração da festa, enquanto conversavam:

-Você deveria largar o Aiolia! Onde já se viu? Vocês namoram faz tempo e até hoje ele nunca te pediu em casamento! – reclamou Shina.

-Shina, por favor, não comece de novo... Vamos nos concentrar na decoração, ta? – pediu Marin.

-Tá nada! Eu me preocupo muito com você pra fingir que não estou vendo que o Aiolia está só te usando! Espere só até ele achar alguma "filhinha de papai!" – insinuou Shina.

-Está insinuando que ele pode vir a me trocar por uma sirigaita com mais dinheiro que eu ou mais nova que eu? – questionou Marin, meio incomodada com a hipótese.

-Ou os dois. – comentou.

-Ele não faria isso! Ele me ama!

-Minha amiga, não se iluda! – alertou Shina, pegando a ponta de uma faixa e dando a outra a Marin.

-Não estou me iludindo! – retrucou, subindo em um banquinho para pendurar a faixa. – Ele só não me pediu em casamento, ainda, porque ele anda muito ocupado!

-Sei... Ocupado por todos estes anos! – ironizou Shina – Um pouco mais pra cima, Ma!

-Tá! – Marin ficou na ponta dos pés.

As duas tentaram deixar a faixa na mesma altura das outras, mas não estavam conseguindo:

-Se ficar na ponta dos pés mais um pouco, vou perder o equilíbrio e cair daqui! – gemeu Marin, descendo.

-Quem foi que pendurou as outras faixas? – resmungou Shina, sentando-se no banco onde esteve de pé.

-Vou chamar o Ai-chan e o Aiolos pra nos ajudar! Já volto!

Ai-chan era o apelido carinhoso que Marin havia dado ao Aiolia.

Enquanto isso, na Casa de Peixes, Cibele conversava com sua prima, Tharys – outra moradora da casa:

-O Andrômeda merecia a morte! – bradou Tharys.

-Já disse que não é para vocês ficarem se doendo por mim. Por favor, parem. Você vai nessa tal festa? – Cibele desconversou calmamente.

-Mas é claro! Não posso perder a oportunidade única de fisgar o Saga! – exclamou Tharys, determinada.

-Vejo que está decidida dessa vez! Quem sabe você não consiga?

-Isso mesmo! E hoje você vai tratar de esquecer o Andrômeda! Vamos arranjar um ótimo pretendente para você!

-Quem disse que eu ainda não esqueci o Andrômeda? – Cibele exaltou-se. – Eu esqueci!

-Aham, sei... – ironizou.

Tharys Reinfeldt possuía os cabelos loiros, curtos, olhos de cor laranja e era alta. Era a única moradora da casa que não era do signo Peixes, e sim, de Sagitário. Apaixonada pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos desde que pôs os olhos nele. Saga nunca notara o que Tharys sentia por ele.

Cibele fitou o teto e levantou-se da cadeira. Antes de sair, acrescentou:

-E eu não vou a essa "festa", "comemoração" ou o que for. Não estou disposta.

-Está bem, não sabe o que vai perder.

Cibele achava que deveria tirar aquela história toda a limpo. Não era correto ficar fazendo suposições ou julgando antecipadamente, sem ter certeza do que havia acontecido.

Ainda não tivera tempo de ir ao encontro de Shun, mas o faria logo que tivesse uma oportunidade. E se tivesse coragem para confrontá-lo...

Shun havia se mudado para o Santuário há pouco tempo. Saori tinha pedido para que ficasse por perto. Ele dividia uma cabana com Jabu e o cavaleiro de Lince, Restu. (N/A: não é o mesmo da saga G.).

Andrômeda enfim conseguira apartar a violenta briga entre Pandora e June – deu um trabalho desgraçado, diga-se de passagem. Mas seu tormento ainda não acabara...

As duas ficaram se provocando durante todo o percurso até o Santuário – brigaram até para ver quem sentava na frente! Chegando lá se encontraram com o Ikky, o que só piorou a situação, pois ele ficou alfinetando Pandora, que rebatia ferozmente.

Ele ainda precisava levar a irmã para ver a deusa. Andrômeda tinha um mau presságio quanto a isso.

Ainda não conseguira se aproximar de Cibele. Só de chegar perto da Casa de Peixes, encontrava alguém que não o deixava entrar e quando ligava, nunca era ela que atendia.

Enquanto isso, no Salão do Grande Mestre, Saori e Hilda se encontram. Saiam faíscas de seus olhos. A chegada de Pandora foi o pretexto para o circo pegar fogo.

Atena não queria vê-la em seu Santuário e Hilda a defendeu... No fim das contas, a briga ficou somente entre Saori e Hilda.

Com essa história de confraternização, alguns cavaleiros aproveitaram para trazer pessoas queridas. Shiryu trouxe Shunrei, Seiya trouxe sua irmã, até o Kanon resolveu visitar o irmão... E dessa forma o Santuário virou a "Casa da mãe Joana"!

Teve muito mais gente para ajudar a arrumar os preparativos... e, também, teve muita gente para atrapalhar os preparativos.

Milo e Camus resolveram brigar, também, nessa ocasião.

Kiki – agora com 15 anos – estava encrencando com Retsu e Selene, para variar. Kiki, que deveria ser calmo e paciente, sempre era tirado do sério pelas provocações de Selene. Coisas do tipo: "Kiki? Isso parece nome de animal de estimação" ou "Kiki? Isso por acaso é nome de gente?". Restu era muito popular entre as garotas e era sempre muito prestativo e modesto. Mas Kiki nunca iria admitir que queria ser como ele... NUNCA!

Selene era apaixonada por Retsu, porém não admitia aquilo. Luna achava que ela deveria.

Luna também era amazona e amiga de Selene. Ela gostava de Kiki, mas nunca conseguia se declarar – Sel aparecia sempre na última hora, parecia que era de propósito.

Aphrodite estava babando mais do que ajudando. Não era novidade que ele era apaixonado por Máscara da Morte fazia tempo, porém ele tinha uma quedinha pelo Shura. E como bom pisciano, ele não se decidia por um deles!

Aldebaran estava muito animado. "Vai gostar de festa assim lá longe!", brincava Aiolos.

Aiolia já tinha ouvido Shina falar mal dele umas três vezes... E ela não estava nem ligando para isso.

Mesmo com todos os contratempos e problemas, tudo ficou pronto a tempo.

Agora vai começar a festa!

E é óbvio que Eros vai começar a atacar. Salve-se quem puder!

Continua...

----x----

N/A: Falta de inspiração é uma desgraça! Se eu não estivesse sem inspiração, esse capítulo teria saído já faz tempo! Agora sim a fic começará de verdade! Na festa de boas vindas darei dicas de quem fará par com quem.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. A festa

Eros precisa de óculos

De Tenie F. Shiro.

Capítulo IV – A festa

N/A: Agora sim a fic vai começar a ficar boa (espero eu)!

Chibi, agora que Ana apareceu nessa fic, provavelmente vai aparecer nas próximas...

Boa leitura!

----x----

Algumas horas antes da festa, Selene e Luna combinaram de se encontrar com Ananael.

Ananael tinha 14 anos, olhos verdes, cabelos negros, ondulados e um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com duas mechas prateadas ao lado do rosto; pele bem branca e corpo esguio. Era uma pisciana que adorava tudo e todos, não gostava de violência e quando havia alguma briga, ela era a primeira a tentar aparta-la – ao contrário de Sel, que gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo. Adorava os animais, era paciente, e quando se aproximava de alguém desconhecido, ficava vermelha e muito sem jeito. Depois, quando já se acostumava, agia  
naturalmente. Era a Amazona de Libélula (N/A: Existe essa? Se ñ existia, passou a existir agora!).

Enquanto isso, Cibele estava escutando o que a avó tinha para lhe dizer:

-Eu não acreditei em nada, mas sabe como são aquelas... Senhoras que são da família do seu avô. E tem a minha parte da família que está cheia de fofoqueiras... Mas não se preocupe com o que essas pessoas dizem... – começou a senhora.

-O que a senhora quer dizer com isto?

-Bem... Não sei se é bom você saber disso, me entende? – naquele momento, Diana achou melhor não ter tocado no assunto, mas já era tarde.

-Sinto muito, mas eu não entendo... A senhora poderia me explicar?

-Eu também quero saber do que a senhora está falando! – Tharys parou tudo o que estava fazendo.

-Também quero!

-Agora que todos querem saber, já não tenho outra opção. Cibele sempre teve uma reputação impecável, para dizer o mínimo. Uma pessoa admirável. – Diana fez uma pausa – Nós, que a conhecemos melhor, não duvidamos disso...

-Vovó, quer ir direto ao assunto, por favor? – questionou Cibele, que já estava pensando o pior.

-Começou quando a Erínia foi falar com a sua mãe...

Passados alguns minutos...

Tharys e Di estavam boquiabertos!Agora Cibele estava com uma péssima fama entre as pessoas da família. Imagine o que as irmãs fofoqueiras de D. Diana estavam dizendo!

-Quem será que começou com isso? – perguntou Tharys.

-Não faço a menor idéia. – disse a avó – Mas, se antes a relação entre Métis e Erínia estava ruim, agora deve estar insustentável...

Cibele estava cabisbaixa. Os cabelos cobriam o rosto. Todos pensavam que ela estava chorando...

-Aquela...! – a moça ergueu a cabeça com tudo. Seus olhos pareciam queimar de tanta raiva – Eu vou matar a Liebe!

-Liebe? Só podia! – falou Tharys, que conhecia muito bem sua adorável irmãzinha.

-Além de vocês, só ela sabia do meu namoro com o Shun. Mas ela que me aguarde! – Cibele levantou-se de súbito – Eu vou a essa festa com vocês.

Enquanto isso, na cabana de Ananael...

-Eu preciso falar algo pra vocês... – começou Luna.

-O quê? – questionaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu não gosto mais do Kiki.

-E quando você deixou de gostar dele? – perguntou Ananael – Parecia que você gostava tanto dele.

-O que aconteceu? Estou lendo em seus olhos que foi algo ruim! – disse Selene, com um ar misterioso.

-Eu fui me declarar pra ele, e...

-VOCÊ O QUÊ? – berrou Sel.

-Sim, e ele falou que não poderia corresponder meu sentimento... E aí eu fiquei muito triste e saí correndo e chorando!

-Ele te tratou mal? – perguntou Ananael.

-Se ele fez isso, vai se ver comigo! – ameaçou Selene.

-Não! Muito pelo contrário, ele me tratou muito bem!

-E o que aconteceu depois, Luna-chan? – perguntou Ananael.

Luna mexeu em uma de suas mechas loiras e continuou:

-Foi quando eu me encontrei com o Retsu. – ela sorriu.

-O... O Restu!? – gaguejou a amazona de Lira.

-Sim! Ele perguntou por que eu estava chorando e até me consolou! – os olhos de Luna brilhavam.

-Não me diga que você está gostando dele? – assustou-se a amazona de Libélula.

-Sim! Foi amor a primeira vista!

Selene sentiu a espinha gelar e uma sensação que fazia tempo que não sentia.

"O vazio... de novo" – pensou – "E sempre por causa do Retsu...".

-Sel, você está bem? – perguntou Ananael.

-Claro! Por que eu não estaria? – respondeu, animada.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Mu e Di estavam na Casa de Virgem, insistindo para que Shaka fosse. O que não era uma tarefa muito fácil, porque ele estava determinado a não ir:

-Vamos, Shaka! Vai ser divertido! – argumentou Peixes.

-Não.

-Ah, Shaka, por que não?

-Porque eu sempre fui contra essa confraternização! E contra essa comemoração também!

-Sem mais desculpas! – exclamou Mu – Você vem de qualquer jeito!

-Como é? – Shaka abriu um dos olhos.

Nem adiantou resistir, Peixes e Áries obrigaram-no a ir.

Saori e Hilda conseguiram a proeza de – enquanto competiam para ver quem ficava mais bonita – usarem vestidos iguais. Claro que elas conseguiram se ver antes da festa e trocaram o mais rápido possível.

Freya não queria ir, mas ela não teve muita escolha. Precisava ter certeza de que a irmã não iria se atracar com Atena.

Freya tinha os cabelos ondulados, batendo nos ombros, os olhos verdes e a pele clara. Era taurina. Calma, gentil e vivaz, fazia o possível para a irmã não matar ninguém. Gostava de ler e era fã da D. Diana.(N/A: Isso não é nenhuma novidade.).

Na cabana de Retsu, Shun e Jabu, os três rapazes estavam prontos para sair de "casa":

-Eu já vou indo. – anunciou Jabu.

-Até mais. – falou Andrômeda, com certa secura.

-Nos vemos. – disse Retsu, que logo se voltou para Shun.

-Sim?

-É... – o garoto fitou o chão (N/A:Que coisa mais yaoi!XD) – Sabe, não sei se você notou, mas as pessoas estão te olhando estranho...

-Me olhando estranho? – ô, que novidade! Não bastasse estarem sempre olhando-o de forma estranha por causa da MALDITA cor da armadura, agora tinham outro motivo?

-É... Acho que ninguém teve tempo de fazer alguma piada maldosa, pelo menos não na sua frente...

-Por quê? – questionou – "Mais do que eles já faziam?" – pensou Shun.

-A verdade é que o Santuário inteiro esta sabendo daquilo...

-Daquilo o quê? – perguntou assustado - "Tomara que não seja aquilo!".

-De você ter sido molestado... – falou, a um fio de voz, ainda olhando o chão.

Andrômeda ficou sem reação. – "Eu mereço!" – pensou, por fim.

-Mas saiba que eu te admiro muito! Sempre te admirei, mesmo antes de espalharem essa notícia por aí! – exclamou Retsu.

-Desculpe se eu te ofender, mas você é gay?- questionou Shun, meio assustado. Afinal, Retsu nunca havia lhe dirigido à palavra.

-Não, eu não sou gay. – disse, simpático, um pouco irritado ao mesmo tempo. – Embora meus colegas de treino insinuem que eu sou. Eu até gosto de uma garota! – continuou, revoltado com sua situação.

-Tinha gente que dizia, se ainda não diz, a mesma coisa de mim. – Shun sorriu – Acho que temos algumas coisas em comum.

-Acho melhor nós irmos. – sugeriu Retsu, com os olhos brilhando. Só faltou pedir autógrafo!

-Uhum.

A festa estava animada, até o Máscara da Morte decidiu aparecer! Di estava babando...

Freya estava do lado de fora do salão onde a comemoração estava ocorrendo, lendo o último lançamento de D. Diana. Jabu também estava do lado de fora, embora ainda não tivesse percebido a presença de Freya.

June não desgrudou de Shun, coisa que ele não gostou muito. Estavam perto da porta, quando aconteceu:

-Pare de ficar grudada em mim, June... Por favor!

-Mas eu te amo, Shun!

-June, entenda que, para mim, você é só uma amiga!

-Ah! – suspirou, olhando para o lado. Assim que Shun baixou a guarda, ela tentou beija-lo (N/A: Descarada!!! E, por que o Shun ñ reage?).

Shun empurrou June, de leve, mas forte o suficiente para afastá-la sem machucá-la ou derruba-la:

-Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que você é só uma amiga para mim? – falou Andrômeda, um pouco alterado, apesar de não tê-lo dito de forma rude.

-... Então... Era verdade? – balbuciou alguém atrás dele, com a voz trêmula.

-Cibele?!

As lágrimas escorriam pela face rosada. Shun tentou se explicar, mas Cibele saiu correndo:

-Espere, Cibele! – pediu, correndo atrás dela.

June entrou no salão, decepcionada, depois disso.

Lá dentro...

Shina estava enchendo o saco de Marin e de seu Ai-chan. Aldebaran brincou, dizendo que a Amazona de Cobra era a "vela mais barulhenta do Santuário" – apelido que acabou pegando.

Luna puxou Sel para um canto mais reservado e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos:

-Selene, mesmo sendo sua amiga, saiba que eu não desistirei do Retsu por nada neste universo!(Exagero!) E jogarei sujo para tê-lo, se for necessário! – falou friamente.

-Quer saber? Eu também não vou entregá-lo a você de bandeja! Sua naja! – rebateu, irritada.

-Ótimo! Que vença a melhor! – após ter lhe dito isso, Luna deu-lhe as costas.

Selene fitou o chão. O vazio de antes, aumentara e ela já não se sentia bem. Saiu andando, sem rumo algum e sem a intenção de voltar para aquela festa.

Ananael pensou em segui-la, porque a amiga parecia muito triste, mas achou melhor deixa-la sozinha.

Retsu teve que fugir, senão seria sufocado por suas admiradoras fanáticas.

"Passaram a mão em mim várias vezes, perdia até a conta..." – suspirou, ainda mais indignado com essa situação do que com a outra.

Ele havia saído com tanta pressa que nem percebeu por qual caminho havia ido... Quando deu por si, estava na arena de treinos.

Próxima a uma luminária, sentada no chão, estava Selene. Ela cobria o rosto com as mãos e estava soluçando.

Retsu aproximou-se dela, sentando-se ao seu lado e tocando-lhe o ombro.

Ela fitou-o e continuou chorando, só que cada vez parecia mais "desesperada". Virou o rosto rapidamente, para não encara-lo:

-Você está bem? Está machucada? O que houve?

-...

-Não vou embora enquanto você não falar comigo.

Ela fitou-o longamente e em um ato impensado, jogou-se em seus braços. Retsu ruborizou.

Enquanto isso, Eros, que até agora só observara até agora, resolveu entrar em ação.

-A diversão vai começar em 3, 2, 1...

De repente, as luzes do salão se apagaram, e um grito em uníssono foi ouvido. Ninguém conseguiu ver mais nada!

Eros pôs-se a atirar a torto e a direito, e quando as luzes voltaram...

Continua no capítulo 5...

N/A: Enfim terminei o capítulo 4! Foi o capítulo mais divertido que eu já escrevi!!!

Obrigada a Tharys, por betar minha fic, a Chibi Psique por ser a Ananael na fic (era de uma personagem como ela que eu precisava!) e a todos que lêem e acompanham a fic!

Abraços e até breve!


	5. Quando as luzes voltaram

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capitulo V – Quando as luzes voltaram...

N/A: Vocês devem estar pensando "Depois do capítulo 4, a Tenie está rápida!". É que depois daquele capítulo eu me empolguei! Estou animada com essa fic!

Bem, como já disse em 'Máscara de gelo', morro de vergonha de escrever cenas românticas... Mas dessa vez, tenho de concordar, que gostei dos resultados!

Obrigada a Tharys por me ajudar com algumas partes desta fic e a Chibi Psique por suas sugestões!

Boa leitura!

----x----

Enquanto as luzes não voltavam, Shun tentava alcançar Cibele, o que parecia estar especialmente difícil naquela noite:

-E... Espere! – pediu, mas ela nem olhou para trás.

A jovem estava concentrando toda a sua força em suas pernas e correndo o mais rápido que conseguia.

Queria parar, voltar e abraça-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas aconteceu e ela não

podia fingir que estava tudo bem!

Nenhum dos dois estava conseguindo enxergar direito o caminho.

Cibele pensou que havia despistado Andrômeda, então parou.

Shun pensou que a tinha perdido – em todos os sentidos possíveis da palavra.

Cibele parou sentindo-se desnorteada. Uma mão quente segurou a sua, e ela percebeu que era Shun:

-Shun, me larga!

-Não, Cibele. Se eu fizer isso, você vai fugir, de novo!

-Fale o que você quer, para que eu possa acabar logo com tudo isso! – exclamou, tentando se livrar.

-Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas... Primeiro: eu não te traí...

-Ta bom. – ironizou.

-... Segundo: June é somente uma amiga, nada mais que isso; Terceiro: Foi ela quem me agarrou...

-Ela... Aham... Tô sabendo... – interrompeu Cibele, cética.

-E...

-Olha Shun! Se você não gostava mais de mim era só ter me falado, terminaríamos tudo e cada um seguiria seu caminho! – falou, apressada.

-Eu te amo.

-É mentira! Você só está tentando me enganar! – bradou.

-Eu não estou te enganando! Nem mentindo para você! Eu te amo muito e não quero - nem vou - te perder... Por favor, Cibele, me dê uma chance. – Shun olhou no fundo dos olhos violeta da moça.

Cibele fitou o chão. Sentia que Andrômeda estava dizendo a verdade, mas podia estar enganada. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

Voltou a fitá-lo, com os olhos marejados:

-Está bem...

Shun abriu um doce sorriso. Aproximou-se devagar e cauteloso, entrelaçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para mais fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto do de Andrômeda, deixando que ele a beijasse.

...

Freya estava sentada em um banco de pedra do lado de fora do salão, com um livro nas mãos. Estava tão compenetrada que nem percebeu que Jabu também estava ali. Mas este também não a notou.

Coincidentemente, os dois liam livros iguais – só que Freya estava mais adiantada na leitura.

Assim que as luzes se apagaram, ambos marcaram as páginas onde haviam parado e largaram seus livros para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Eros aproveitou a oportunidade para aprontar com os dois, também. Ele aproveitou a distração deles para trocar seus livros. Mas nenhum deles percebeu a troca de imediato.

"Vamos ver se isso vai pra frente, sem que eu precise usar nenhuma flecha..." – pensou o deus.

...

Quando Selene percebeu o que havia feito, afastou-se rapidamente:

-Me desculpe! – falou, levantando-se. – "Queria que aquela baranga da Luna tivesse visto!" – pensou.

-Sem problema. – respondeu, erguendo-se. – Desculpe a curiosidade, mas o que aconteceu pra te deixar tão triste?(N/A: Isso é pergunta que se faça? ò.o).

-... A Luna... Ela é FILHA DE UMA VACA MAL-LAVADA! – rugiu Selene. (N/A: Desculpem o termo.).

-(*gota*) A Luna? – questionou Retsu, assustado.

-É! Como ela pôde? Aquela falsa! Amiga da onça!

-O que ela fez deve ter sido muito sério, né?

-Sério?! Dá pra imaginar como eu estou me sentindo depois de descobrir que a pessoa que eu considerava minha amiga está gostando do mesmo menino que eu?! – reclamou, sem se importar com o fato de estar falando aquilo para o pivô da briga. – E tem mais! Ela me ameaçou! Por que ela não vai ameaçar a avó dela? – Lira estava quase pegando fogo de tanto ódio. – Se ela quer jogar sujo, então vamos jogar sujo!

-Essa pessoa de quem vocês gostam deve ser bastante cobiçada, não? – Lince nem desconfiava que essa pessoa era ele.

-Ah! Por que eu ainda estou me iludindo desse jeito? – o tom de voz dela mudou – Eu sempre soube que com tantas meninas bonitas por aí, por que ele ia gostar de mim? É melhor desistir agora e evitar sofrimento futuro... – desabafou, como se estivesse conversando com um velho amigo, e não com Retsu.

-Acho que te entendo... Eu também gosto de alguém, que provavelmente jamais irá gostar de mim... – Retsu sorriu, mesmo estando triste.

"Deve ser uma idiota pra rejeitar o melhor partido do Santuário!" – pensou Sel – E por que você acha isso?

-Porque ela é uma pessoa aparentemente muito fria. E, também, ela não fala comigo... Nunca falou comigo, tenho a impressão de que ela me evita.

"Quem é essa idiota?" – pensou Lira, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

-Sabe, Selene? Você acaba de me dar uma esperança... Talvez eu ainda tenha alguma chance!

-Bem, acho que vou voltar pra festa, né? Nos vemos! – falou, dando-lhe as costas.

-Obrigado e até breve!

Selene apressou o passo, para que Lince não notasse que seus olhos estavam marejados. Afinal, quem seria a garota de quem Retsu gostava? Ananael? Não! Ela conversava com ele sempre que tinha oportunidade e sempre deixava evidente que não era fria... Luna nunca havia lhe dirigido à palavra e podia parecer um pouco indiferente às vezes... Seria ela?

Sua melancolia e raiva só aumentaram ao pensar na hipótese de ser Luna. Já estava pensando em como a rival iria humilhá-la e jogar em sua cara que seu amado Retsu era dela! E como ela iria "virar a cabeça" de Lince, para que ele a odiasse!

E quanto mais pensava naquilo, pior ficava. Cada vez pensava em algo mais humilhante, digno de Luna – que sempre fora muito competitiva – e não desperdiçaria nenhuma chance de humilhar seus rivais.

E mesmo que não fosse, por que ela teria chances contra uma rival como Luna? Alguém tão linda e feminina?

Luna tinha longos cabelos loiros bem claros, olhos castanho-claros, pele branca, corpo esguio...

"E tem os seios maiores que os meus!" – pensou Sel (N/A: Sinceramente, isso é coisa que se pense? ù.u).

Selene tinha cabelos preto-azulados, lisos e um pouco acima dos ombros, olhos azul-piscina, pele alva, corpo esguio. (N/A: E ela está deprimida por que, exatamente? Por que a Luna tem cabelos loiros? E daí? Ela tem olhos azuis... Talvez sejam os seios. XD).

E de tanto pensar naquilo, já estava se sentindo humilhada e derrotada. Decidiu que iria para casa, chorar sozinha.

No Salão...

Quando as luzes voltaram... (*barulho de sininhos*)

Abriram os olhos, meio aturdidos porque a luz voltara do nada.

A primeira pessoa que Milo – que fora atingido por uma flecha – viu foi Kamus. Ele nunca havia reparado naqueles lindos olhos azuis! Mas, o que ele estava pensando?

"Eu, Milo de Escorpião, sou muito macho!" – pensou – "Mas ele tem olhos tão lindos... E que lábios! ... No que eu to pensando! Milo, nunca mais pense nisso!" – repreendeu-se Escorpião.

Kamus estranhou Milo olha-lo tanto e de forma tão... Estranha! Pela primeira vez, ele olhou-o da maneira que Aquário sempre desejou! Não era um olhar de ódio, nem de deboche... Parecia até de amor!

"Estou pensando besteiras!" – pensou o francês, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Máscara da Morte e Shura olharam para a mesma pessoa: Aphrodite.(N/A: Agora sim é que o Aphrodite vai ficar ainda mais indeciso... ¬.¬).

Porém, nenhum deles quis admitir, imediatamente, que estava apaixonado.

"Eu não vou ficar que nem esse 'viadinho'!" – pensou Câncer.

"Nem pensar, o que deu em mim pra, de repente, começar a achar o Aphrodite bonito?" – pensou Capricórnio.

Shina abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Shura, para piorar a situação.

E assim, temos nosso primeiro triângulo, digo, polígono amoroso: Máscara da Morte x Aphrodite x Shura x Shina!

Hilda olhou para o lado, e viu Aiolos, ainda um pouco aturdido. Foi amor a primeira flechada!(N/A: Que expressão ridícula! -.-")

Sagitário, por sua vez, bateu os olhos em Seika e, acho que vocês já devem supor que ele se apaixonou por ela...

Shiryu foi a primeira pessoa que a irmã de Seiya viu. Só que ele gostava de Shunrei...

O segundo polígono está formado: Hilda x Aiolos x Seika x Shiryu x Shunrei!

Saga era um Cavaleiro de Ouro e já tinha sido Mestre do Santuário, e era um dos melhores partidos do Santuário que ainda estavam disponíveis (N/A: Sei... tirando o Aiolia, o resto está solteiro... ainda sobraram 11 deles, ou será que 10? O-o').

Tharys sabia que entre tantas mulheres bonitas que tinham naquele Santuário, Saga podia não se interessar por ela. Mas ela não desistiria!

Aquela era a oportunidade! Ele estava sozinho em um canto, e não havia muitas pessoas por perto.

"Hoje você não me escapa, Saga!" – pensou. – "É a ocasião perfeita! E nada poderá me impedir!".

Ledo engano! Assim que Tharys se preparava para abrir a boca, as luzes se apagam!

E, para seu azar, quando voltam, duas pessoas olham para Saga e se apaixonam perdidamente por ele!

Uma delas era June e o outro era... KANON?!

Thétis olhou para Kanon uma vez e teve certeza de que ele era o homem de sua vida!

E aí está nosso terceiro polígono: June, Kanon (x Thetis) e Tharys x Saga!

Selene havia chegado às escadarias das 12 Casas, ainda chateada do que quando saiu da arena de treinamentos.

Subiu com lentidão. Quando estava próxima à Casa de Áries, avistou Kiki – que estava na porta. Ela não o deixaria vê-la chorando, de maneira alguma!

"Já sei! Vou subir correndo o mais rápido que eu conseguir e passar por ele sem deixá-lo me tocar ou me impedir!" – maquinou a garota.

Estava pronta a pôr seu plano em prática, porém Kiki percebeu que ela estava subindo naquela direção e não a deixou passar:

-Onde você pensa que vai?

-Não te interessa! – respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme e não soluçar ou tremer.

-Continua sendo muito malcriada... O que eu deveria esperar de você?

-Me deixe passar, você não tem o direito de decidir quem passa ou não!

-Hoje o Mestre Mu me deixou encarregado da Casa! – falou, em tom debochado, mostrando a língua para Selene.

-... Droga! – murmurou, entre soluços cada vez mais difíceis de conter.

-Reinfeldt, você está bem? – questionou, percebendo que ela começou a tremer e soluçar.

Porém não obteve resposta.

Eros observou a tudo, e percebeu na hora que, talvez, Kiki não odiasse Selene. Até pareceu que estava preocupado com a mesma. Ele poderia não saber ao certo o que estava sentindo.

"Até que eles formam um casal bonitinho! Acho que vou dar uma pequena ajuda a esse garoto". – pensou o deus, puxando uma de suas flechas e mirando-a em Kiki.

...

Orpheus de Altar era um rapaz de 16 anos, cabelos loiros, curtos, olhos azuis, pele alva, alto e forte. Era gentil e fiel às pessoas que amava, além do mais, tocava harpa muito bem.

Amava Ananael secretamente, mas pretendia se declarar naquela noite.

Estava indo a direção ao salão, quando a encontrou no caminho. Estava meio atordoada e com os olhos fechados.

Correu para acudi-la, segurando seus ombros com delicadeza. Mal sabia que ela havia sido atingida por uma flecha de Eros:

-Você está bem?

-Sim... Eu estou... – assim que abriu os olhos e viu o rapaz, seu coração ficou aos pulos.

E agora, sim, o circo vai pegar fogo de verdade...

Continua no capítulo 6

----x-----

N/A: Tharys vai me matar! ... Bom, essa frase final ñ ficou muito boa, porque estou com um pouco de pressa, mas espero que tenham gostado do resto do capítulo.

Eros ainda vai aprontar muito no próximo, afinal, tem muito mais gente pra ele flechar!

Obrigada a todos que lêem e acompanham esta fic e até logo!


	6. Tapas e mais tapas

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capitulo VI – Tapas e mais tapas

N/A: Yeah! Estou viva! A Tharys ainda não me matou!/o/

Mas foi por pouco... T-T

Desculpem a demora, é que a internet deu problema e eu fiquei um bom tempo sem poder mexer em nada... ¬.¬"

Pelo título dá pra perceber que esse capítulo vai ter muita briga. Até a coitada da Cibele, que eu nunca pensei em colocar em uma encrenca, vai entrar na dança!

Bem, agradeço a Chibi Psique por me emprestar a Ana (Ananael), que mudou totalmente o rumo da fic, a Tharys por estar me ajudando em algumas partes e corrigindo a fic sempre que tem oportunidade! E a todos que lêem e acompanham esta fic!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e mandem reviews com comentários, elogios e críticas construtivas!

----x----

Kiki estava tentando descobrir se Selene estava bem, quando foi atingido por uma flecha.

Lira sentiu um estranho cosmos, que nunca havia sentido antes. Era poderoso demais para ser de Kiki, e não havia ninguém além deles ali...

Mas, de repente, o ariano mudou seu comportamento:

-Sel, foi o Retsu? Ele te fez chorar?

-Desde quando isso é assunto seu? E quem disse que eu to chorando? – exaltou-se Selene.

-O Retsu não está a sua altura, minha deusa!

Selene arregalou os olhos azuis, pasma. Ele nunca falara assim com ela...

"'Como é que é?' Ele me chamou de 'minha deusa'? Que estranho. Ele nunca agiu assim!" – pensou, um tanto irritada.

-Foi por causa dele, não é?

-Não é da sua conta, Kiki! ... Em todo caso, a culpa é da Luna. – disse – "Vamos ver o que ele faz por mim, agora que parece enfeitiçado..." – pensou, com um sorriso assustador nos lábios.

-Eu não me meto em briga de mulheres...

-(cai para trás) Era só o que faltava... – murmurou para si. – Agora eu vou pra casa. Até! – despediu-se, sem olhar para o garoto.

Kiki contentou-se em vê-la subir as escadas até sumir.

Enquanto isso, o coração de Ananael estava aos pulos e ela corou violentamente ao ver Orpheus.

-Sente-se melhor?

-Sim, Orpheus, obrigada... – agradeceu, olhando para o chão.

-Eu não sabia que você sabia o meu nome... – disse, corado.

-Eu ouvi dizer que você toca harpa muito bem.

-Obrigado, mas eu não toco tão bem assim... – falou encabulado.

-Além de tocar harpa, é bonito e modesto. – riu Ana. (Apelido carinhoso de Ananael).

-M... Muito obrigado, Ananael. – disse, ainda mais corado que segundos atrás. – Você também é muito bonita e simpática e...

-E...?

-Eu... Eu... T...

-ANANAEL!ANANAEL!

O clima foi "delicadamente" quebrado pela estridente voz de Luna. Ana sentiu vontade de socá-la! De leve, claro!

"Ela não podia ter aparecido uns dois minutinhos mais tarde?" – pensou a garota.

"Isso deve ser um sinal, eu não devo me declarar pra Ananael..." – pensou Orpheus.

"O que ela ta fazendo aqui, sozinha com o Orpheus?" – pensou Luna, aproximando-se de Libélula. – Algum de vocês viu o Retsu?

-Não, Luna. Por quê?

-Eu também não o vi. – reforçou o rapaz.

-Está bem, obrigada. – falou, dando-lhes as costas.

Agora que o clima romântico já era, não teve mais como restaura-lo.

-Vai pra festa?

-Acho que sim.

-Então vamos juntos!

-Pensei que você estivesse voltando dela. – comentou Orpheus.

-Bem, é que as luzes tinham se apagado e, como que estava perto da porta, eu sai... Mas agora que as luzes voltaram, eu também pretendo voltar. Então, o que me diz?

-Claro, Ananael.

-Pode me chamar de Ana!

-Aham, Ana.

Saga pôde sentir os olhares nada discretos de June sobre si. Não gostou nada daquilo. Foi até o irmão, dizendo:

-Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem e estou indo para casa. Se você quiser ficar, não tem problema...

-Eu te acompanho! – falou Kanon. – Se você for sozinho, pode passar mal e não terá ninguém para te amparar.

Gêmeos estranhou aquela atitude. O Kanon que ele conhecia, com certeza, não o acompanharia. E tinha outra coisa que o incomodava: Kanon estava olhando-o de um modo estranho, como se fosse devorá-lo com o olhar. Saga chegou a se assustar com aquilo. (N/A:Será que o Saga sobreviverá até o final dessa fic?)

Mas ele deveria estar fazendo aquilo de propósito, para provocá-lo! De qualquer modo, não tinha graça...

-Não precisa se preocupar... – o geminiano passou os olhos pelo salão, procurando alguém que pudesse acompanhá-lo e tira-lo daquela situação. – A Tharys me acompanha!

Tharys, que até agora estava xingando June em pensamento, ouviu seu nome e voltou-se para os gêmeos.

-Não é? – questionou Saga, dando a entender que ela deveria aceitar.

-Claro!Eu vou com você, e aproveito pra ir pra casa depois... É tudo no caminho. – respondeu, sem jeito.

-Ah, não quer que eu vá junto?

-Não, Kanon! – respondeu rapidamente.

-Já sei!Você não me quer por perto, né? – o ex-marina de Poseidon começou a bancar o ciumento, e isso assustava Saga. Imensamente!

-Não é isso, eu só acho que você deveria ficar, afinal, estava tão animado com essa festa, que acho que não seria justo estragar a sua noite só porque eu não estou me sentindo bem.

-Mas por que você vai incomodar a Tharys? Tenho certeza que ela não queria ir agora...

-Não, Kanon... Eu já estava pensando em ir mesmo. – justificou-se Tharys.

-Bem, vamos? – apressou Saga. Ele parecia meio desesperado. (N/A: Será que estou cavando a minha cova?).

-Uhum... Só vou avisar meu tio.

Enquanto isso, em outro canto do salão, Mu choramingava:

-Ah, Di! O Shaka não gosta de mim!(N/A: A Maria Carol vai me matar por causa disso!).

-Muzinho, não seja tão pessimista!

-É fácil falar, né, Di?

-Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo... Mas se ele não gostar mesmo de você, fazer o quê? A vida continua...

-Isso não ajuda em nada!

-O que você quer que eu faça?

-Com licença, posso roubar o Cavaleiro de Peixes por alguns minutos?

-Não! – retrucou Mu, emburrado.

-E quem é você pra me impedir, hein? – desafiou, puxando Aphrodite pelo braço esquerdo.

De repente, alguém segura Di pela mão direita:

-Sinto muito, mas o Di é meu.

-Vai sonhando, espanhol.

Áries estava boquiaberto com aquela situação, que lhe parecia impossível há uns minutos atrás: Máscara da Morte e Shura brigando por Aphrodite!

E quem estava próximo fez a mesma coisa.

Eros estava se refestelando com a confusão que causara. E aquilo era só a ponta do iceberg.

Aproveitando a distração de todos, Saori puxou Julian para fora do salão:

-Para onde você está me levando?

-Para a Sala do Mestre!Já que estão todos na festa, não haverá ninguém para nos atrapalhar! – falou em um tom sensual e travesso. (N/A: Nem acredito que eu escrevi isso! O.O)

Julian achou aquilo muito estranho. Aquela não parecia Saori que o ignorava e esnobava. Mas, e daí? O negócio agora era aproveitar!

Mime passou por eles quando estava a caminho do salão, porém não deu a menor importância.

Chegou olhando para os lados à procura de Hilda. Nem precisou de muito e ela o achou:

-Mime, venha aqui! – ordenou, com o tom autoritário de sempre.

O Guerreiro-deus obedeceu, calado.

-Aqui. – falou, dando-lhe um guardanapo – Entregue ao Aiolos, imediatamente. E não leia.

-Sim, senhorita. – respondeu desgostoso.

Ele saiu, irritado. Agora que estava livre de Siegfried, apareceu mais um? E, como se não bastasse, havia virado garoto de recados! Era só o que faltava!

Aproximou, com aquela cara de poucos amigos, e entregou-lhe o guardanapo:

-Foi mandado pela senhorita Hilda.

"Que coisa mais batida!" – pensou Sagitário.

Este leu tudo, atentamente, e disse algo para Mime.

Hilda não hesitou e assim que o Guerreiro-deus chegou perto dela, perguntou:

-E então?

-Falando resumidamente, ele te rejeitou.

Ela nem escondeu a decepção. Deu as costas ao guerreiro e foi em direção a uma das saídas:

-Vamos indo, Mime.

-Sim, senhorita.

O barulho de um tapa chama a atenção dos presentes. Aiolos acabara de levar uma bofetada de Seika, por dar em cima dela. Esta, por sua vez, quase apanhou de Shunrei, que não gostou nadinha de vê-la arrastando asa para o Shiryu. E gostou menos ainda do fato dele estar dando trela para "a outra":

-Como eu pude pensar que você era diferente? – ironizou Shunrei.

-Shunrei... Eu posso...

-Não! – rugiu, dando um tapa em Shiryu. – E não venha atrás de mim! – falando isso, ela saiu correndo, irritada.

Dragão olhou-a sumir, com certo pesar.

Enquanto isso, Cibele e June se encontram (N/A: Pronto! Era só o que eu precisava pro circo pegar fogo de novo!). Shun pode notar que os olhos da jovem Reinfeldt faiscavam.

June sorriu, falsa, e disse:

-Então você é a tal Cibele?

-Em carne e osso. – retrucou com hostilidade.

-Eu tenho algo para dizer a você. – falou, segurando as mãos de Shun. Cibele mal conseguia disfarçar o ciúme, o que alegrou a amazona. – Tudo o que ocasionou a briga de vocês foi coisa da Liebe...

-Eu tinha certeza... Viborazinha! – interrompeu Cibele.

-... E eu sinto muito se te fiz sofrer, Shunzinho. – falou, aproximando-se mais de Shun, que estava tentando se afastar.

-E você?Concordou por quê? – questionou Andrômeda, afastando-se.

-Porque eu te amava!

-Amava?

-Agora eu gosto do Saga. Desde que você me largou pra correr atrás dessa patty, eu vi o quanto ele era maravilhoso! – disse June, com os olhos brilhando, enquanto se deliciava com o visível ódio de Cibele.

Embora June não soubesse, Cibele odiava ser chamada de patty. Respirou fundo, procurando manter a calma.

A amazona não sossegou e alfinetou novamente:

-Ai, Shun... Você é tão bonzinho com os outros! – falou, tentando pendurar-se no pescoço dele. – Eu não sei como você pôde me rejeitar, eu, que sou uma amazona, pra ficar com essa aí, tão débil, acuada, pálida, reta que nem uma porta...

Cibele não era reta como uma porta, mas não gostou dos adjetivos, e estava queimando de ódio. Lógico que June estava adorando aquilo.

-June, menos, por favor. – pediu Shun, já imaginando como aquilo ia acabar.

-E tem mais!Como você me trocou por alguém tão sem personalidade que nem ela? Essa filhinha de papai que nunca deve ter se esforçado para ter o que queria! Aposto que era só pedir que o paizinho dela conseguia com a maior facilidade... Não é, Cibelinha?

-June, pare! – falou Andrômeda, firme.

-Não passa de uma menininha mimada e...

-Cala a boca, vadia! – Cibele desferiu um tapa estrondoso.

June jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, sarcástica:

-Olhem só!A patricinha resolveu reagir?! – anunciou alto.

-Você não me conhece e não tem o direito de falar essas coisas de mim! – rugiu Cibele.

June, não contente com o tapa, continuou a provocar a rival:

-Você acha que esse tapinha doeu? Nem fez cócegas! – provocou.

Cibele estava pensando em como reagir. Se partisse para cima da loira, ia levar a pior. Porém, não sabia o que dizer.

Se não fizesse nada, June continuaria a provocá-la. Mas...o que fazer?

-Cibele!Mostra pra essa vagabunda (Desculpem o termo!) o que é bom pra tosse! – gritou Tharys, que estava de saída, mas parou para ver a briga.

-Isso mesmo! Ninguém insulta um Reinfeldt e sai impune! – reforçou Di.

-Ah, ela com esse jeitinho delicado nem vai conseguir me arranhar! – riu a amazona. – Não é, Saguinha?

June mandou um beijo para o cavaleiro – que nem ligou – deixando Tharys doida da vida.

-Shun, vamos indo. – falou, voltando-se para Andrômeda.

-Ah, claro! – concordou. – "Ainda bem! Não deu tempo delas se baterem..." – pensou.

É claro que ele estava redondamente enganado! Segundo a Lei de Muphy, tudo que está ruim, tende a piorar.

-E quer saber? Shun só está com você por pena... – disparou June. – Ele ainda não te levou pra cama, né? Deve ser por isso que ainda está com você... (N/A: Essa foi pesada! Ignorem o que leram na 1ª versão de Máscara de Gelo... Ai, que vergonha! T////T).

Ambos ficaram imóveis por segundos. Shun virou-se para a amazona, para não deixar aquilo por isso mesmo.

Eros estava adorando aquela briga! Mas ficaria melhor se... Mirou uma flecha em June e assim que ela olhou para Andrômeda, foi acertada – de novo – pela flecha. Pendurou-se no pescoço dele e voltou o rosto para uma Cibele ainda em estado de choque:

-O Shun quer uma mulher e não uma garotinha.

Aquilo foi a última gota! Como ela podia insultá-la daquela maneira e tentar tira-lo dela?

"Demorei tempo demais para me acertar com o Shun e não vou perdê-lo! Eu não vou permitir!" – pensou.

Por um impulso, partiu para cima de June e as duas saíram no tapa. Entre tapas, puxões de cabelo e arranhões (clássica briga de mulher ¬.¬') podia-se ouvir muitos insultos (N/A: Desculpem as palavras a seguir.):

-Vagabunda!

-Sonsa!

- Biscate!

-Mimada!

-Piranha!

-Patty!

-Sem-vergonha!

Foi preciso a ajuda de Peixes, que estava se segurando para não rir, para apartar a briga.

Cibele saiu no prejuízo, por falta de experiência (leia-se: é a primeira vez que briga na vida). Entretanto, June também tinha apanhado bastante.

Andrômeda segurou Cibele, que relutava, irritadíssima:

-Me solta!Eu não acabei com ela ainda!

-Há! Eu não quebrei esse seu nariz empinado! Pode vir, patricinha! – desafiou Camaleão.

-Quer quebrar o meu nariz? Eu te desafio a tentar!

-Já chega! – declarou Shion, horrorizado – Onde já se viu duas moças como vocês brigando como se fossem uns animais?

-Ah, cala a boca, velho! – falou Milo, ao fundo, querendo ver aonde aquilo ia terminar.

-Mais respeito, Escorpião! – exigiu, voltando-se para o engraçadinho.

Vendo que Cibele parecia mais calma, mas ainda tremia.

-Eu te solto se você prometer não atacar a June, ta? – Andrômeda tentou negociar, mas só piorou a situação.

-E você ainda a defende? Quem começou foi ela!

-Eu sabia que você iria a meu favor, Shunzinho! – intrometeu-se a amazona, que ia levar uma bofetada de Peixes se não calasse a boca.

-Não o chame de Shunzinho, sua oferecida! – rugiu Cibele.

-Vamos acabar com isso, agora. – Shun pegou a namorada no colo.

-Hei! – protestou – Isso não vai ficar assim! Da próxima vez que eu te encontrar, você vai se arrepender!

-Digo o mesmo!

Assim que percebeu que haviam se distanciado o bastante, Andrômeda encarou Cibele:

-Aquilo era a última coisa que eu esperava ver na minha vida. – comentou – "Ela pode tentar nos separar, virar a cabeça da Cibele, mas no final, a bomba fica com quem mesmo? COMIGO!" – pensou Andrômeda, querendo voltar lá e esganar Camaleão.

Sem resposta. O rapaz insistiu:

-Não quer falar comigo, né?

-... E se o que ela disse for verdade? E se você só estiver querendo me usar? – perguntou, triste.

-Eu não faria isso. – respondeu sereno.

-Hm... Me leve pra casa, por favor. – disse com certa frieza.

-Certo.

Continua com próximo capítulo...

----x-----

N/A (reedição) 08/05/09: Vi que algumas frases estavam sendo engolidas pelo Fanfiction, então, aproveitei pra reeditar... E, adivinhem! Eu mudei a parte da Cibele e do Shun! Ò---ÓV

-Shun entra no escritório, bufando –

-Por que você fez isso?

-Porque eu matei o romance de vocês nesse exato capítulo! – pega lencinho e começa a chorar – Mas, ainda bem que aqui, nas minhas fics, eu sou A GRANDISSIMA AUTORA, posso voltar no tempo (capítulo) e mudar como eu bem desejar! Bwahahahaha!

-Que risada ridícula é essa? Don Kanonji? ò.o

-Exatamente! Agora, saia daqui, eu tenho mais uns 20 capítulos pra revisar. – balançando a mão para frente e para trás, como a mandá-lo embora.

-Eu protesto! Vou fazer greve!

-Viva a revolução! – Retsu entra com tudo.

-Já chega, acabou a palhaçada! Eu vou trancafiar os dois em algum lugar do Alasca até vocês aprenderem a ter bons modos!

-Veremos.

-Agora que eu fui desafiada....

É melhor parar com essa história por aqui, está ficando proibido pra menores e pessoas sensíveis... ¬.¬'

-----x-----

N/A: Nossa! Até você, Cibele? Quando a criei, não pensei que ela se meteria numa briga dessas! No próximo capítulo, Eros continua aprontando, dessa vez acertando os casais e polígonos do jeito que lhe agrada mais.

Não percam!

E para quem quer entender melhor e saber como foi que Shun e Cibele começaram a namorar, leiam 'Máscara de Gelo'! Capítulo 1 (reeditado) on!

Obrigada por lerem esta fic e até o próximo capítulo!o/


	7. Depois da festa

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capitulo VII – Depois da festa

N/A: Esse capítulo me deu trabalho, muito trabalho (ñ é o primeiro que me dá trabalho)! Eu, novamente, não sabia o que escrever.

Bem, agradeço a Chibi Psique por me emprestar a Ana (Ananael), que mudou totalmente o rumo da fic, a Tharys por estar me ajudando em algumas partes e corrigindo a fic sempre que tem oportunidade! E a todos que lêem e acompanham esta fic!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e mandem reviews com comentários, elogios e críticas construtivas!

----x----

Hilda saiu pisando duro, seguida pelo seu fiel capacho, Mime.

Para chegar até seus aposentos tinha de passar pela Sala do Mestre.

Ao aproximar-se, ouviu ruídos "estranhos". Andou até a janela, cautelosa. Quando viu o que estava acontecendo, sua mente travou. Demorou um pouco para digerir aquilo.

"Ah, então a Santa Saori não é tão santa assim..." – Hilda sorriu e fez sinal para que Mime se aproximasse – Faça tudo do jeito que eu mandar, sim? – sussurrou.

E ele ia contrariar? Nem que quisesse.

Jabu resolveu retomar a leitura. Porém ele notou que aquele livro não era dele. Emanava um perfume doce, e feminino, que não era seu.

Freya, também, percebeu que aquele livro tinha um aroma agradável de perfume masculino, que não era dela.

"Esse livro não é meu!" – pensaram assim que se deram conta daquilo.

Instintivamente foram para a primeira página, à procura do nome do dono, ou dona. Ambos tinham nome, entretanto, somente o primeiro nome. E, para complicar, os dois não se conheciam, nem por nome.

O jeito era ir perguntando por aí para ver se eles se encontravam.

Saga e Tharys subiam as escadas em direção a Peixes. Gêmeos reclamava sobre a comemoração:

-Primeiro o Kanon estava agindo normalmente, depois a energia acaba e, quando volta, ele começa a agir como o Aphrodite! Sem ofensa...

-Não ofendeu. Depois que as luzes voltaram, todo mundo começou a agir de forma estranha.

-A June foi a que estava mais estranha... Primeiro diz que gosta do Andrômeda, depois de mim e depois volta a gostar do Andrômeda.

-É uma vaca mesmo...

Saga riu, disfarçadamente. Tharys era, realmente, muito direta.

"Agora que eu parei para reparar, ela é mesmo muito linda..." – pensou o cavaleiro.

Ele começava a ver Tharys de forma diferente. Não a via mais como uma das sobrinhas do Aphrodite, e sim como uma mulher atraente e com personalidade (Tharys ñ vai ousar me provocar por um longo tempo! Ò-óV).

Foram conversando até chegarem à porta da casa. Tharys pensou em dar lhe um beijo na bochecha, em agradecimento por acompanhá-la até sua casa. Saga pensou a mesma coisa, em agradecimento por salva-lo de Kanon.

Os lábios se encontraram e um beijo tímido saiu.

Ambos ficaram sem palavras. Tharys virou-se e abriu a porta, pronta para entrar em casa, quando Saga puxou-a, aproximando os corpos. Beijou-a, novamente, dessa vez, ardentemente.

A moça entrou rápido, trancando a porta. Saga desceu as escadas, voltando para Gêmeos, perdido em pensamentos desordenados.

Tharys sentou-se no sofá da sala, ainda sem reação. Sorriu e murmurou para si:

-O Saga me beijou... O SAGA ME BEIJOU! – exclamou elevando a voz.

Selene, que estava dormindo até então, saiu do quarto, irritadíssima:

-Cala a boca!Eu to tentando dormir!

-Eu não vou te deixar dormir enquanto você não ouvir o que eu tenho pra te dizer!

-Que que foi dessa vez? – grunhiu, descendo as escadas e sentando-se em uma poltrona.

-O Saga me beijou, sua surda!

-O Saga te... O quê? – Lira arregalou os olhos. – Isso não é possível!

-É sim. – Tharys levantou-se, e foi em direção ao seu quarto. – Se quiser, pode perguntar a ele. – ela subiu as escadas, entrou no aposento e fechou a porta.

-Eu, hein... É cada uma... – Selene também voltou para seu quarto.

Saga parou em frente a sua casa e sentou-se nas escadas. Fitou o céu estrelado, pensando:

"Eu nem sei por que eu fiz aquilo... Talvez eu já estivesse apaixonado por você faz tempo...".

Mime aparece esbaforido no salão onde ocorria a festa. Shion aproxima-se dele, preocupado:

-O que aconteceu?

-A senhorita Saori e o senhor Julian estão em perigo! Hilda mandou-me aqui para pedir ajuda! Eles estão na Sala do Mestre.

E foi um deus-nos-acuda! Foram todos atrás de Shion, para defender a deusa.

Quando chegam lá, o que eles vêem?Algo que eu prefiro não dizer... Só posso dizer que pegaram os dois com a boca na botija.

Hilda estava morrendo de rir!

"Bem feito Saori! Tome na testa, sua metida!" – pensava ela.

Retsu voltou para a festa, atrás de Luna. Ele precisava saber se 'ELA' gostava dele ou não. Mas ela já havia ido embora.

Ele até pensou em voltar para casa, mas pediram para ele ajudar em algumas coisas, e no fim, ele acabou ficando por lá até que terminassem de arrumar tudo.

Jabu também não escapou e teve de ajudar. Ele aproveitou para ver se descobria alguma coisa sobre a tal Freya.

...

Na Casa de Peixes, todos os moradores estavam ao redor da mesa da cozinha, tomando o café da manhã. Estavam todos pensando sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Tharys tinha tido uma maravilhosa noite de sono, estava radiante!

Depois que ela voltou para seu quarto, Selene chorou até dormir, coisa que só aconteceu às quatro da matina. E tinha acordado com os olhos fundos e com olheiras – e com um mau-humor que só Zeus!

Aphrodite passou a noite ajudando a arrumar o salão, depois da festa, e pôde conhecer melhor Máscara da Morte. Até descobriu que seu verdadeiro nome era Luigi. Este foi outro que dormiu de forma maravilhosa, mesmo que só tenha ido dormir às 6 da manhã.

Cibele dormiu mal humorada, triste e toda quebrada. Podemos dizer que, naquela manhã, ela e a irmã estavam compartilhando o mau humor.

Aphrodite quebrou o silêncio, contando sobre o papelão de Saori:

-Vocês precisavam ter visto! Pegaram os dois no ato! – contou, rindo.

-Nossa deusa deve ter passado a maior vergonha da vida dela! – riu Selene, tentando esconder a tristeza no fundo dos olhos.

-Ah, tio! Eu preciso te contar! – disse Tharys.

-O quê?

Tharys fez suspense, deixando Di mais curioso do que já estava.

-Conte-me logo, está me deixando curioso!

-O Saga me beijou ontem a noite.

-O Saga te beijou? Me conta melhor isso, querida!

A moça contou tudo, Tim-tim por Tim-tim.

-Ai, que romântico! – disse Peixes, com um sorriso.

Cibele ficou quieta, olhando o vazio, como se lembrasse de algo. Levantou-se e subiu para o quarto, não querendo dividir seu mau humor com mais ninguém. Além de June, se ela quisesse levar uns coices nem um pouco gratuitos.

Foi quando Aphrodite percebeu aquela melancolia no fundo dos olhos da sobrinha mais nova:

-O que foi, Sel? Você está triste...

-Nada, tio. É só que... Que... – ela desatou a chorar, como uma criança.

Di se aproximou, abraçando-a.

Lira contou sobre Retsu, Luna e todo o resto.

-Mas, você já parou pra pensar que talvez ele goste de você, mas não tenha coragem de se declarar? – observou Tharys.

-Talvez ele pense que você não gosta dele. – acrescentou Aphrodite.

-Eu não tinha parado pra pensar nisso... – disse, com os olhos marejados.

-Sua tonta! – brincou Tharys.

-O que você está esperando? Vai lá falar com ele! – incentivou Di.

-Mas... E se ele me rejeitar?

-Você supera! – disse Tharys.

-Agora vai lá! – Di puxou-a pelas mãos e a levou até a porta. – É com você!

Empurrou-a para fora e fechou a porta. Lira ficou lá, prostrada como uma estátua, a boca aberta para retrucar, fitando a porta fechada. E permaneceu daquela maneira por um longo tempo.

...

Pandora estava andando pelo Santuário, acompanhada de Eros – sem que ela soubesse. Não era de hoje que ela era apaixonada por Ikky, mas brigava com ele para disfarçar seus sentimentos. Temia a rejeição.

Estava tão distraída, que não percebeu que estava indo à direção de Ikky. Só perceberam quando se esbarraram.

O deus do amor aproveitou o momento e, assim que Ikky olhou-a nos olhos, flechou-o.

"Missão cumprida aqui. Vamos ver quem falta!" – pensou.

....

Hilda acabara de acordar. Mal saiu de seu aposento e encontrou-se com Julian. Assim que eles se encararam, o deus do amor (que agora parece que se teletransporta) flechou-a.

"Vamos ver como a Saori reage quando tem concorrência" – pensou, mudando de ambiente, de novo.

Encontrou Shina, enchendo o saco de Aiolia. Aiolos e Marin estavam observando a situação.

A Amazona de Cobra disse algo e, quando olhou para o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, Eros acertou-a.

"Mas eu ainda não acabei... vamos ver quem falta..." – pensou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Eros saiu dali, pensando em quais outros polígonos ele deveria mexer.

----x----

N/A: Final horroroso! Sempre acontece isso... T-T

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Mandem reviews com elogios, opiniões, observações e críticas construtivas.

Abraços e até logo!


	8. Declaração

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo VIII – Declaração

N/A: Caramba! Parece que quanto mais capítulos eu escrevo, mais bloqueios aparecem! Dessa vez foi sério, nem me sentando ao ar livre (coisa que me inspira muito) eu consegui escrever!

E tem mais! Eu fiquei mal e tive que tomar soro! Nossa, as coisas não foram favoráveis, mas já passou!

Obrigada Tharys por ter me ajudado com esse capítulo! Eu não sei o que teria feito...

Bem, agradeço a Chibi Psique por me emprestar a Ana (Ananael), que mudou totalmente o rumo da fic!E a todos que lêem e acompanham esta fic!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e mandem reviews com comentários, elogios e críticas construtivas!

----x----

Estava tudo na maior paz de espírito na cozinha da Casa de Peixes, agora que Selene, a tristonha, e Cibele, a mal-humorada, haviam saído de lá para voltarem ao seus estados normais.

De repente, batidas na porta. Aphrodite vai abrir e dá de cara com Aldebaran:

-Oi, Deba!

-Oi.

-Entra, por favor.

-Licença. – disse, adentrando o hall.

-Então? – instigou, curioso para saber o motivo da visita.

-Sabe aquele presente que vamos dar pro Mu?

-Sei, sim. O que tem ele?

-Vai chegar hoje.

-Como assim "hoje"? – Peixes pasmou.

-Eu sei que era só pra vir no dia do aniversário dele, mas não deu mais pra retardar a "entrega".

-Ah, que pena! Queria fazer uma surpresa! – suspirou, desapontado.

-Vai ser uma grande surpresa de qualquer jeito. – Aldebaran sorriu.

-Que horas vai buscá-la?

-Às 16, por quê?

-Só pra saber. Talvez eu vá junto.

Tharys, que ouvira tudo, calada, até então, questionou:

-Vocês vão buscar uma pessoa?

-Não, Tharys. É uma encomenda que fizemos há um tempo... – explicou Di, com naturalidade.

-Nossa! O que o Mu fez pra merecer, hein? – brincou.

-Bem, então, eu já vou indo. – despediu-se Touro.

-Certo, nos vemos depois!

Aldebaran deu-lhes as costas e desceu rapidamente.

Encontrou Shura subindo em direção a Peixes. Cumprimentaram-se e logo voltaram a seguir seus caminhos.

"É, pelo visto, acho que vou sozinho buscar a encomenda". – riu-se Touro.

...

Selene sentou no último banco da arquibancada em torno da arena, onde Retsu estava treinando. Este ainda não percebera que a garota estava ali.

Observou-o em silêncio. Estava preparando-se psicologicamente, quando viu Luna indo na direção de Lince.

Seu sangue nem ferveu, já estava sem esperanças. Para que ela iria se estressar com aquilo?

Retsu voltou-se para a garota, com um sorriso amigável, fingindo não saber do que se tratava, mas podia imaginar:

-Olá, Luna.

-Oi.

-Como tem passado?

-Bem, obrigada. – Luna ficou alguns segundos em silêncio – Retsu, sabe, tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar... – ela corou.

-E o que seria? – questionou gentilmente.

-É que eu... Eu...

Se Retsu não tivesse imaginado antes, provavelmente, já saberia por aquela resposta. Era sempre a mesma coisa.

-Eu te amo!

-Bem, Luna...

-Sim? – seus olhos brilharam de expectativa.

-Você é bonita e creio que seja muito agradável...

Selene aproximou-se, à surdina, pra poder escutar melhor e perdeu a reação com aquelas palavras. Retsu tornou:

-Porém, eu não posso corresponder o seu amor. – disse docemente.

-Por quê? – questionou, com lágrimas nos olhos (N/A: Por quê? Não é obvio? E ela se descabela, chora e rola no chão quando ele diz o obvio... ¬.¬').

-Porque eu amo outra pessoa. Eu sei que um dia você vai achar alguém que corresponda esse sentimento.

-Seu insensível! – Luna enfiou a mão na cara de Lince e saiu correndo.

-Eu falo com tanta serenidade, sou gentil, e, no fim das contas, sou insensível! E ainda por cima, apanho... Isso é muito injusto, você não acha, Selene de Lira? – indagou, sem virar-se.

Lira desceu em sua direção, rápida. Encararam-se por alguns momentos. Selene mantinha o cenho fechado e Retsu permanecia calmo.

A amazona estufou o peito e falou, firme:

-Retsu de Lince, eu quero que você se afaste de mim!

-Por quê, afinal?

-O negócio é que eu gosto de você e isso me atrapalha e me incomoda! – falou, com firmeza e rispidez. Ela deu-lhe as costas e começou a andar – Passar bem.

Lince sorriu, amável. Era a primeira vez que alguém havia lhe dito aquilo.

Selene fora direta e fria, como se não temesse a rejeição.

Correu até ela e abraçou-a por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido (que ousado!):

-Eu, também, te amo.

A garota sentiu as faces arderem. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo!

Por que ele iria gostar dela?Justo dela?

"Não pode ser verdade... ele está brincando comigo..." – pensou.

Sentiu uma onda de ódio passar por seu corpo e desvencilhou-se do rapaz, com violência.

-Quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu não estou aqui pra te divertir! Não permitirei que brinque com meus sentimentos dessa forma!

Ela disparou a correr. Diferente de Luna, não havia nenhuma lágrima em seus olhos.

Retsu não conseguia compreender o que ele havia feito. Seus sentimentos eram sinceros e ele jamais havia pensado em magoá-la.

-----x------

N/A: Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração aparece! Terminei esse capítulo a muito custo!

Só apareceram problemas nesses dias! Terminei isso enquanto brigava com a minha irmã (e vou publicá-lo e lê-lo brigando com ela)...

Desculpem pelo "semidesabafo"... Deixemos de lado meus problemas pessoais.

Novamente obrigada a todos que lêem e acompanham esta fic!

Até o próximo!


	9. Afrodite que se cuide

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo IX – Afrodite que se cuide... (Podem chamá-lo de "Até que enfim...")

N/A: Por que "Até que enfim..."? Até que enfim que o Hefesto descobriu, até que enfim que a autora escreveu esse capítulo... Por muitos outros motivos que vocês descobrirão no IX!

Desculpem a demora absurda! É que eu tive um senhor bloqueio e depois vieram as provas e agora eu to meio gripada (e o meu aniversário está próximo. Que maravilha!Ù.Ú)...

Bem, espero que vocês gostem desse tão esperado capítulo! Boa leitura!

-----x----

Shina não conseguia compreender o que havia acontecido com ela! Ao olhar para Aiolos, sentiu seu coração acelerar, como quando ela apaixonou-se por Shaka – foi uma desgraça....

Marin percebeu na hora o que estava acontecendo ali. Mas, seria possível?

"Começo a achar que a Shina é muito volúvel..." – pensou Marin, recordando-se do que acontecera na noite anterior: A amazona de Cobra não tirou os olhos de Shura.

Neste momento, Seika passa bem em frente a eles.

Shina não deixou de notar que Sagitário seguiu-a com o olhar. Seus olhos faiscaram de ciúme.

Águia, que já previa a tragédia, murmurou:

-Ai, Zeus!Vai começar o tormento!

...

Aphrodite sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Tharys. Esta comentou:

-Nossa, hoje a Cibele está bastante mal-humorada, né?!

-Pudera. Ela chegou depois de você, né?

-É. E já estava brava.

-Vamos deixar, mais tarde ela melhora.

-Bom dia! – D. Diana acabara de descer as escadas.

-Quase boa tarde, né, vó?

-A senhora também caiu na gandaia ontem à noite, foi? – caçoou Dido.

-Olha como fala, rapaz! Eu sou uma moça de família! – brincou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Moça, vó?

-Sim, e muito bonita! Dou de 10 a 0 na tal de Bünchen, vocês não acham?

Gargalhadas.

-Deixando as brincadeiras de lado, não acham um pouco estranho que as pessoas tenham mudado de comportamento sem mais nem menos, depois que as luzes voltaram? – questionou Tharys, intrigada.

-Como fiquei pouco, não sei de nada. – comentou D. Diana.

-Eu não me importo. A única coisa que me importa no momento é que, enfim, o Shura e o Luigi me notaram! – disse Di, que estava agindo como um bobo apaixonado (sem ofensa).

-Falando nisso, você já se decidiu por um deles?

-Acho que sim, mãe.

-E por qual? – Tharys queria saber.

-Pelo Shura. – Aphrodite corou levemente.

-Eu não sei se esse tal Shura é boa companhia para você! – comentou D. Diana.

-Não fale como se eu fosse um adolescente ingênuo!

-Adolescente você não é mais, mas ainda é ingênuo. E pensa que está apaixonado, o que piora a situação. – esclareceu a senhora, mesmo sabendo que o filho não iria escutá-la.

-Eu não penso que estou apaixonado por ele, eu estou! – afirmava convicto.

Não deu tempo da matriarca dos Reinfeldt argumentar, pois o som a campainha interrompeu a conversa.

Aphrodite levantou-se de um pulo e foi atendê-la. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Shura parado na soleira de sua porta?!

Trajando uma calça jeans azul-escura, camisa preta e sapatenis (Viajei legal).

O cavaleiro quase enfartou!

D. Diana disfarçou a preocupação. Tharys sorriu de canto.

Ele sorriu, meio sem graça. Demorou um pouquinho até recuperar a voz:

-Oi, Shura...

-Hola, Di!

"Quem é ele pra chamar o meu filhinho pelo apelido?" – pensou D. Diana, um tantinho enciumada.

-Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Bem, eu queria te chamar pra sair... Comigo...

-Um encontro? – admirou-se o cavaleiro.

-Sim, um encontro. – o outro sorriu.

-Eu adoraria!

-Então, nos vemos às 18:30, em frente a Áries. Pode ser?

-Aham... Até lá...

-Até. – ele acenou e virou-se, descendo as escadas.

Peixes fechou a porta e olhou para a mãe e para a sobrinha. Sorriu e depois gritou, eufórico:

-EU VOU ME ENCONTRAR COM O SHURA!

-Que bom! – Tharys sorriu.

-Esse é o começo do fim... – reclamou a mãe do rapaz, em voz baixa. – Com licença, eu vou escrever meu livro... – ela foi até seus aposentos, injuriada.

Enquanto isso, no Olimpo, havia acontecido o previsível: Hefesto descobriu que Afrodite o traia – há muito tempo, diga-se de passagem!

E foi por intermédio de um fofoqueiro... Que não era Ártemis.

A deusa da caça estava quietinha em seu canto, quando Afrodite aparece gritando:

-Sua vadia fofoqueira!

-Como é que é? O que eu te fiz agora?

-Você contou um monte de mentiras pro Hefesto!

-Ah, ele descobriu que seu hobby é pular a cerca e colocar chifre nele? – a deusa riu. – Mas eu não contei nada!

-Mentirosa!

-AFRODITE!

A deusa correu para trás de Ártemis. Hefesto entrou, empunhando um machado enorme e fuzilou as duas com o olhar.

A deusa da caça sentiu o sangue gelar! Sabia que ele iria retalhá-la junto de Afrodite se ela não saísse da frente:

-Sai pra lá! Eu não quero morrer junto de você! É a última coisa que eu quero nesse mundo! Ártemis andou para outro lado, mas Afrodite seguiu-a.

Hefesto se aproximava, ameaçadoramente. Vendo que não tinha jeito, a deusa da caça olhou-o e disse:

-Olha, Hefesto... Por todos esses anos de amizade, pelo amor de Zeus, não me trucide junto dessa, dessa... Pessoa que está se escondendo atrás de mim.

Neste exato momento, Anteros entra correndo no recinto, ao socorro da mãe – para alegria de Ártemis.

Hefesto olha para os dois. Depois fita Afrodite e questiona, firme:

-Anteros não é meu filho, é?

Um segundo de silêncio, que Ártemis fez questão de quebrar:

-Lógico que não! Você nunca reparou que ele é a carinha do Ares? Alias, nenhum deles é seu filho! – contou, gargalhando.

A mãe e sua cria pensaram que iam morrer!Foi quando Ares chegou, bufando e reclamando:

-Por que essa barulheira toda? Será que ninguém pode descansar em paz aqui?

-Agora sim, eu quero ver! – riu-se Ártemis.

Hefesto nem disse nada! Fuzilou-o com o olhar. Ares entendeu e sorriu, sarcástico:

-Quer brigar, é?

-...

30 minutinhos mais tarde...

Local completamente destruído! Três deuses em pânico e dois destruindo tudo ao redor.

-Caramba! Olha o que você ta causando, Afrodite?

-A culpa é minha, mas só indiretamente!

-Indiretamente, diretamente... A culpa é sua de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis! – reclamou Ártemis, esquivando de um estilhaço.

-Ai, meu olho! – choramingou Anteros, que estava atrás de Ártemis e foi acertado pelo estilhaço do qual ela tinha se esquivado.

-Ai, filhinho!Você ta bem? Deixa a mamãe ver o seu olhinho! – Afrodite foi socorrer o "filhinho" (Digam, isso ficou ridículo...).

Ártemis quis rir daquela cena ridícula! Mas, naquela situação, não dava...

E a bagunça era cada vez maior... Começou a chamar a atenção.

Euros estava passando, lindo e folgado, quando ouviu a barulheira. Foi ver o que era. Quando colocou a cabeça dentro do cômodo, quase a perdeu! Foi para trás, de súbito, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo.

Deméter foi correndo ver o que se passava, ao ouvir barulho de coisas quebrando, e encontrou Euros, no chão, estático. Ela se abaixa, encarando-o:

-Euros, o que houve?Está machucado?

Ele balbuciava e gesticulava, desordenadamente. A deusa não entendeu nada.

-Acalme-se, menino!Respira e me conta tudo, calmamente.

-O Hefesto e o Ares tão brigando! Quase arrancaram minha cabeça fora!

-Por Zeus!Tem mais gente lá?

-Sei lá!Nem deu tempo de ver!

-O que está havendo? – Hermes queria saber.

-O Hefesto e o Ares estão brigando.

-Ih, já percebi que o Hefesto descobriu tudo.

-Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Isso vai terminar mal! – disse Deméter.

De repente, um grito:

-AI, MEU NARIZ!

E outro:

-MEU FILHINHO!

E mais um:

-SAI PRA LÁ COM ESSE MACHADO!

Enquanto o circo pegava fogo no Olimpo, o Santuário estava em paz, se não fosse Saori e Hilda, descendo as escadas, brigando e acordando todo mundo:

-Sua oferecida! O Julian É MEU!

-Hahahahaha! Vai sonhando! Até ontem você não dava a mínima pra ele, e agora, quer roubá-lo de mim? Faça-me o favor!

Elas foram andando e brigando. Passaram pela Casa de Câncer, fazendo com que Máscara da Morte despertasse.

Aos poucos foi se lembrando de tudo e começou a ficar "horrorizado" com o dia anterior... Como é que ele foi pagar aquele mico na frente de todos? Milo e Kanon iriam encher o saco por um bom tempo por causa daquilo!

Resolveu que não sairia de casa naquele dia!

Mesmo que o mundo acabasse, mesmo que atacassem o Santuário e Saori morresse, ele não sairia! (Opa! O que aconteceu com o MM?).

Estava um dia lindo! Mas já tinha gente de mal-humor:

-Ai, que ódio! – Selene vinha resmungando as escadarias, quando encontrou com Kiki (eu me esqueci dele no último capítulo):

-Bom dia, Sel!

-O que tem de bom?

-Foi...

-Não te interessa porque eu estou brava!

-Mas, Sel...

-Já disse para não me chamar de Sel! É Selene!

Se Lira já estava furiosa, iria ficar ainda mais irritada, porque Luna viu tudo! Escondida, ela pensava:

"Eu não acredito! Dizia que não gostava do Kiki, e agora até rejeitou o Retsu por causa dele!" – é claro que ela estava ignorando alguns fatos. Pensou um pouco, e chegou a conclusão! – "Ah! Então ela quer ficar com os dois só pra ela! E todo mundo pensa que ela é boa moça!".

Lógico que o raciocínio de Luna estava errado, mas ela não estava nem aí para isso! Não ia deixar Selene sair no lucro!

Riu sarcasticamente, chamando a atenção de Ananael e Orpheus, que estavam por ali, sem fazer nada:

-Você está bem, Luna? Por que está escondida? – Ana apareceu atrás de Luna, que se virou, disfarçando.

-Eu não estou fazendo nada, só olhando a paisagem! – ela sorriu, sem graça.

-Pareceu-me que você estava espiando aqueles dois ali. – disse Orpheus, indicando "aqueles dois ali" com o olhar.

-A Selene e o Kiki... Eu nem os vi ali! – mentiu a loira.

-Ah, a Sel e o Kiki... Selene e Kiki?! – Libélula arregalou os olhos. – Eles nem se dão bem! Por que estariam juntos?

-Parece até briga de casal. – observou Orpheus.

-É mesmo! – Ananael sorriu, doce. Depois pensou um pouquinho sobre aquilo – Que eles não ouçam isso!

-Por quê? – perguntou o garoto.

-Porque eles não se gostam, nenhum pouco, como eu já disse... Eu acho...

"To sobrando..." – pensou Luna. – "Não é possível que até a Ananael conseguiu um namorado! Eu nem tenho um! E a Selene, aquela egoísta, querendo ficar com dois! Que pouca-vergonha!" – mais pensamentos descabidos passaram pela cabeça da loirinha, deixando-a com mais raiva.

Voltando ao Olimpo, já tinham formado uma rodinha perto da porta: Deméter, Euros, Hermes, Héstia e Dionísio.

-A coisa ta feia lá, hein? – comentou Hermes.

-Pois é. – concordou Deméter.

-Coitadinhos! Ficaram presos lá dentro, bem no meio daquela briga! – disse Héstia.

Euros e Dionísio estavam quase rolando de rir:

-"Meu filhinho"! Hahahahaha! – arremedavam, em um falsete esganiçado.

-Parem com isso, seus maldosos! – ralhou Héstia.

-Alguém tem que dar um jeito nessa bagunça. – atalhou Deméter. – Alguém se candidata?

Ninguém ali era doido de se arriscar daquela forma. Só tinha uma pessoa capaz de pôr um fim naquilo: Zeus.

Só que as coisas não estavam muito a seu favor...

-Estou cansada das suas 'puladas-de-cerca'!

O todo poderoso Zeus estava levando mais uma bronca da sua "adorável esposinha" (ironia), Hera:

-Mas, amorzinho, eu sou homem! – ele tentou se defender...

-Primeiro: Você não é um homem, é um deus. Segundo: E eu com isso? Não quero saber! –... Mas não adiantou, porque Hera estava possessa!

-Ta, que seja...

-E não responde para mim!

-Mas...

-Não me interrompe! Eu ainda não terminei! – berrou, encolerizada – Se eu te pegar me traindo outra vez, eu vou te capar, me ouviu bem? EU TE CAPO!

-Sim, amorzinho.

Zeus, na frente de Hera, não ousava nem olhar para o lado. Quando ela virava as costas, a coisa mudava de figura.

O diálogo 'amigável' foi interrompido por Hermes, que chega esbaforido:

-O que foi dessa vez, Hermes? Será que eu não posso nem dar uma bronca em paz, agora? – reclamou a deusa.

"Salvo pelo gongo!" – pensou Zeus, escondendo a alegria.

-Meu senhor, a coisa ta feia! Hefesto descobriu tudo! E ele e Ares estão se engalfinhando!

-Já não era sem tempo... Eu entendo como ele se sente. – suspirou Hera. Depois, fuzilou seu "maridinho amado" com o olhar, reclamando – Você e a Afrodite podem dar as mãos e sair pro mundo! (Sempre quis usar essa frase em alguma fic!)

-Verdade? – animou-se Zeus.

-É LÓGICO QUE NÃO! – berrou, ainda mais irritada.

-E tem mais! Ártemis, Afrodite e Anteros estão no meio da briga! O senhor precisa dar um jeito naquilo!

-Está bem. – ele levantou-se – "Qualquer coisa, menos ficar aqui com a Hera!".

...

Aldebaran estava saindo apressado de casa, não queria chegar atrasado. Porém, ainda tinha que perguntar para Aphrodite se ele iria com ele.

Subiu até Peixes e, lá estando, bateu à porta:

-Só um momento.

Cibele abriu a porta e sorriu-lhe:

-Boa tarde, Aldebaran.

-Boa tarde. Seu tio está?

-Sim, mas acho que ele não poderá falar-lhe.

-Por que não?

-Porque ele tem um encontro com o Shura hoje e ele está se arrumando. – ela sorriu, meio sem graça.

-Entendo... Então, diga a ele que eu fui buscar 'aquilo', e que é bom ele estar aqui quando eu voltar.

-Ta, eu digo.

-Obrigado. Até. – ele virou-se e foi embora quase voando, de tanta pressa.

Cibele trancou a porta e foi dar o recado para o tio.

No quarto do cavaleiro, D. Diana estava sentada na cama do filho, enquanto Tharys ajudava o tio. A matriarca dizia, meio desgostosa:

-Di, escute a sua mãe, esse rapaz vai te magoar!

-Não fale assim, nem o conhece, mãe!

-Mas eu conheço o meu filho e eu sei o quão emotivo ele é.

-Com licença. – pediu Cibele, entrando no quarto. – Tio, o Aldebaran passou aqui e deixou um recado para você.

-Ah, e o que ele disse?

-Disse que foi buscar 'aquilo' e que é bom você estar aqui quando ele voltar.

O cavaleiro comentou:

-Se ele não chegar antes das 18h, um abraço!

-Retomando aquele assunto... – tornou D. Diana.

-Mãe, por que a senhora resolveu cismar com o Shura? – atalhou Aphrodite.

-Porque eu pressinto que ele vai te machucar!

-A senhora está exagerando. O seu pressentimento pode estar errado.

-Acha mesmo? – ela perguntou, séria.

Ninguém ousou dizer nada. Todos da família sabiam que os pressentimentos de D. Diana nunca estavam errados. Ela brincava, dizendo que era bruxa.

Há uma primeira vez para tudo, ou não...

Continua no próximo capítulo

N/A: Capítulo comprido esse! Vou me esforçar para escrever a continuação em breve!

Obrigada a todos que lêem e acompanham esta fic!

Abraços e até logo!


	10. Tapas e mais tapas 2

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo X – Tapas e mais tapas 2 – Agora é a vez da Selene...

N/A: Chegamos ao capítulo X!Uma fic minha nunca tinha ido tão longe! Fiz as contas e estou com essa fic há cerca de 6 meses (sério!)... Sei lá, to me cansando um pouco dela. Mas, não se preocupem! Darei um final excelente pra essa fic!

Se eu falasse 'final decente', ia parecer que eu faria um enorme esforço pra deixar o final da fic, no mínimo, aceitável. Quero que os leitores pensem que valeu a pena acompanhar tantos capítulos por tanto tempo. Eu sei que estou demorando, mas as coisas não estão ajudando muito. Fiquei doente, faltei ao colégio, tinha (tenho) um monte de trabalhos, depois andei soltando umas farpas com certa pessoa... Hoje eu acordei mais disposta e bem-humorada!

Desculpem-me, falo que nem uma matraca... Vou parar de tomar o tempo de você que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Boa leitura! (13/05/2008)

-----x----

O aglomerado de deuses estava aumentando em frente à porta, e o Anteros devia estar todo esfolado!

Enfim, chegou Zeus, sua esposinha amada (ironia) e Hermes.

O todo poderoso senhor do Olimpo se aproximou da porta e foi visto por Afrodite, que gritou:

-Meu senhor, me salve desses bárbaros!

-Com prazer! (Esse daí não tem jeito...)

-Você já se esqueceu do que eu disse, seu galinha? – Hera falou, em tom ameaçador.

-Mas, eu só ia salvar a Afrodite!

-Se você quer salvar alguém, salve o Anteros, que o mais jovem entre todos daquela sala!

-Mas... Ele é homem!

Eles iriam continuar com aquilo, se Ártemis não entrevisse:

-Olha, vocês podem discutir outra hora?A destruição está cada vez maior, daqui a pouco, não vai ter nem onde pisar aqui! – dizendo isso, esquivou-se de algo.

-AI! – dessa vez, o estilhaço pegou um ponto mais sensível (que maldade!).

-Meu filhinho! – desesperou-se, novamente, a deusa da beleza.

-Deixa, eu faço isso... – resmungou baixinho Hera. Estufou o peito e gritou, com sua potente voz, que Zeus estava cansado de ouvir – QUE BADERNA É ESSA?!

Todo mundo parou. Hera se recompôs rápido, e ordenou:

-Vocês aí, me acompanhem!Vamos resolver isso, A-GO-RA!

Os cinco que estavam dentro da sala seguiram-na, silenciosos. Já sabiam que iam levar broncas. (Por que Hera parece que manda no Olimpo? São coisas para se pensar)

Enquanto isso, no Santuário, Milo reunia o pessoal disponível para jogar futsal (logo vão entender porque eu escolhi futsal). Precisavam de mais um, já que estavam em nove – Milo, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Marin, Aiolos, Shina, Shura e Camus.

Aldebaran saiu correndo, atropelando qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua frente.

"Que mania chata de querer ser sempre pontual!" – pensava Escorpião.

Mu e Shaka se recusaram, Máscara de Morte nem abriu a porta e Dohko era melhor juiz do que jogador, só faltava Aphrodite.

Combinaram de que Milo ia chamá-lo e os outros estariam esperando por ele no salão.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do cavaleiro de Peixes, D. Diana havia desistido de tentar convencer o filho de não ir ao encontro. Tentou de tudo, mas não funcionou.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até seu filho. Deu-lhe um beijo na face e disse, num tom que mesclava tristeza e irritação:

-A vida é sua, eu não deveria me meter. Saiba que, mesmo não aprovando sua decisão, estarei ao seu lado para o que der e vier.

-Eu sei, mãe. Obrigado. – ele sorriu.

-Eu vou sair para espairecer. Volto logo. – disse a senhora, se retirando.

-Também estou indo. – anunciou Cibele, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Tharys saíra fazia pouco menos de 10 minutos, estava na sala, assistindo TV.

A matriarca dos Reinfeldt pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta da entrada, dando de cara com o cavaleiro de Escorpião:

-Olá, Milo!Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Me coloca no seu livro, D. Diana? – disse, meio brincando, meio sério.

-Vou pensar no seu caso, meu querido. – riu a senhora.

-Olá, Milo – cumprimentou-o Cibele.

-Oi.

-Estou indo. Tchau! – despediu-se de todos e saiu.

-O Di está?

-Sim, mas ele está ocupadíssimo! – ela demonstrou um pouco de ciúme na voz – Por quê?

-Ia chamá-lo para jogar futsal, mas deixa para outra hora.

-Futsal? – repetiu Tharys, levantando-se e indo até a porta. Seus olhos brilharam – Posso ir no lugar dele?

-Claro! – Escorpião pensou um pouco e sorriu, cínico. – Ei, Aphrodite de Peixes! Estou seqüestrando a sua sobrinha mais velha! – brincou, dizendo em voz alta (quase gritando), para que o cavaleiro pudesse ouvi-lo.

Entretanto, Peixes nem ouviu, pois estava compenetrado demais para ouvir outra coisa que não fossem seus pensamentos.

...

Selene começou a subir as escadas, pisando duro. Se continuasse ali, mataria Kiki.

"É tão esquisito! Primeiro o Kiki, que sempre implicava comigo, está me tratando como se estivesse apaixonado por mim. Depois, o Retsu vem com essa conversa de que gosta de mim... Será que eles estão zombando de mim? Isso tem dedo de Luna... Aposto que ela está por trás de tudo!" – pensou Lira. Foi diminuindo a velocidade, até parar no meio das escadarias.

De repente, Retsu apareceu. Ananael, Orpheus e Luna aproximaram, a fim de ver o que acontecia. Selene nem se virou.

-Selene, por favor, me escute! – pediu Lince.

-Se liga, Lince! Ela não quer te ver! – intrometeu-se Kiki.

-Calado Lemuriano! – Lira voltou-se, os olhos queimando de raiva. – Eu sei falar por mim! Não preciso que ninguém o faça em meu lugar! – ralhou, furiosa. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu, ainda irritada – Eu quero que os dois se afastem de mim e parem de me perturbar, ou vão ver do que eu sou capaz quando estou brava! – ela continuou subindo as escadas.

Retsu foi atrás, e segurou-lhe a mão, delicadamente (N/A: Não vamos machucá-la, nunca se sabe o que ela pode fazer):

-Selene, eu gosto muito de você. Estou dizendo a verdade! Por favor, acredite em mim.

-Não pense que eu vou deixá-la para você tão facilmente! – Kiki colocou-se na frente de Lira, segurando-lhe a outra mão.

Luna correu na direção dos três, nervosa e não poupou palavras:

-Sua sem-vergonha! Falsa amiga!

Selene não agüentou mais, de raiva, e deu um grito que pode ser ouvido até a última casa:

-PAREM DE BRINCAR COMIGO!

Se não ouviram o grito, sentiram o cosmos de Lira, queimando de ódio. Desvencilhou-se dos rapazes e saiu, ainda mais irritada.

Luna não gostou nem um pouquinho de ser ignorada por Selene, que se fez de desentendida. Foi atrás dela e puxou-lhe o cabelo:

-Olha pra mim quando eu estiver falando com você!

-Eu olho se eu quiser, piranha!

-Piranha? A única piranha aqui é você!

-Como é?!

-Não pense que essa seu rostinho inocente me engana! Eu sei muito bem dos seus planos!

-Planos? Que planos? Perdeu o juízo de vez, é?

-Eu sei muiiiiiiito bem que você pretendia ficar com o Retsu e o Kiki só pra você!

-O quê? – indagaram todos, exceto Luna, ao mesmo tempo.

-É isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram!

-É nada, ta?! O que vocês têm hoje? – questionou Selene, confusa.

-Agora tudo se encaixa! Essa era sua intenção desde o início! – a loirinha estava dando asas à sua imaginação.

Mu saiu para ver o que se passava em frente à sua casa:

-O que está acontecendo?

Ninguém respondeu, estavam distraídos demais com a briga entre Luna e Selene.

-Você não sabe o que está falando! Tudo se encaixa aonde? No quebra-cabeça disforme criado pela sua mente diminuta?

-Não se faça de sonsa! Você não me engana mais!

-Pára de chover no molhado, Luna! Você já disse que eu não te engano mais umas quinhentas vezes nesses 10 desagradáveis minutos...

Uns xingamentos ali, umas provocações lá... E logo as duas estavam se atracando. E tinham platéia!

D. Diana, Tharys e Milo estavam indo para o salão, quando viram as duas brigando.E o coitado do Mu, sem reação.

Porém, não demorou muito para a briga ser apartada.

-As duas resolveram brigar essa semana... – riu Milo, ao lembrar que Cibele também havia saído no tapa com June.

-Posso saber por que estavam se batendo? - questionou Áries.

-Essa biscate... – Selene não deixou Luna terminar. Já estavam se estapeando outra vez....

-Parem com isso, ou eu vou chamar o Mestre do Santuário para resolver isso! – ameaçou alguém.

-Shaka! – Mu sobressaltou-se.

"Como se alguém tivesse medo do Shion..." – pensou Milo.

Elas pararam na mesma hora. Luna começou a contar sua versão, sem dar tempo de Selene dizer um "ah". Lira não gostou e saiu mais briga...

Passado um tempo, quase tudo resolvido. Elas iriam soltar algumas farpas quando se encontrassem, nada mais.

Lira subiu para casa e entrou batendo todas as portas que encontrou em seu caminho.

...

Time 1 – Milo, Aiolia (atacantes), Saga, Shura (zagueiros) e Tharys (goleira).

Time 2 – Camus, Marin (atacantes), Shina, Aiolos (zagueiros) e Kanon (goleiro).

Juiz – Dohko (sugestão da Tharys)

-x-

Dohko entra no campo, com a bola embaixo do braço, seguido pelos dois times. Libra põe a bola no centro e pede aos capitães dos times decidir quem começa o jogo.

Milo sorri, sarcástico, olha para Camus, dizendo:

-O que você prefere, Aquário? 'Pedra, papel ou tesoura'?Ou 'par ou impar'?

-Pare de enrolar, Escorpião.

-Querem se decidir? – reclamou Dohko.

Tudo resolvido, quem começaria era o Time 1.

Kanon passou o jogo torcendo para alguém de seu time marcar algum ponto. Não era porque estava naquele time, era porque Tharys estava no outro.

Os minutos foram passando...

Milo e Camus estavam disputando a bola, quando Aquário consegue rouba-la. Milo não se conforma e vai atrás. De repente, Escorpião puxa a camisa de Aquário, que o empurra, tentando livrar-se e... (outra sugestão da Tharys, qualquer coisa, reclamem com ela)

-Eu não creio! – Tharys arregalou os olhos alaranjados.

Shura, Saga, Aiolia e Aiolos não seguraram o riso.

-Isso é considerado falta? – riu Saga.

Milo caiu por cima de Camus e, acidentalmente, seus lábios tocaram os do moço.

Eles se levantaram, rapidamente, evitando olhar para os lados.

D. Diana anotou aquilo na última página do seu inseparável caderno novo.

O resto do jogo nem vale a pena contar. Saibam, somente, que terminou em empate.

No vestiário, ninguém deixou Escorpião e Aquário em paz.

...

Freya e Jabu continuam sua busca, sem saber que estão mais próximos do que imaginam.

Freya estava sentada nos jardins do Santuário, com o livro no colo, olhando para um ponto fixo, perdida em pensamentos.

-Ali, ó! – disse uma serva, para Unicórnio – Aquela é a tal Freya.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta!Conheço todos nesse Santuário, e só pode ser ela.

-Está bem. Obrigado.

Ele foi até a jovem, que levantou o rosto ao vê-lo de pé ao seu lado:

-Posso me sentar aqui?

-Claro. – respondeu Freya, desviando o olhar.

-Você é a senhorita Freya de Polares, não? – questionou, com um sorriso.

-Sim. E você?

-Jabu de Unicórnio.

-... Eu estou com algo que lhe pertence, mas posso assegurar-lhe que eu não sei como veio parar em minhas mãos.

-Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa, com outras palavras.

-Está com meu livro?

-Sim. – ele mostrou-lhe o objeto. – Você não vai acreditar, mas eu te procurei pelo Santuário inteiro.

-Eu até acredito, porque eu, também, estava a sua procura. – ela estendeu-lhe o livro.

-Já vi que você não é muito chegada em conversas.

-Não com pessoas estranhas. Agora, pegue logo o seu livro, e devolva o meu. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

-Como quiser. – respondeu, com um sorriso de canto.

Livros destrocados, a jovem de Asgard despediu-se, séria.

Jabu ficou observando-a. Era muito bonita, mas era difícil, também. Sentiu vontade de saber mais sobre Freya.

Enquanto isso, a jovem não entendia porque aquele rapaz não havia lhe saído da cabeça.

"Será que eu estou apaixonada? Não! Que ridículo!" – repreendeu-se.

...

Tétis tentou conversar com Kanon de todas as formas, entretanto ele nem lhe dava atenção. Só ficava atrás do irmão!

Ela já achava Kanon atraente quando ele era Marina de Poseidon. Agora, depois de um tempo, tinha ficado mais bonito!

"Mas se ele ficar atrás do irmãozinho dele, pra cima e pra baixo, não vai dar em nada!" – pensava, meio chateada.

Precisava dar um jeito naquilo. Lembrou-se daquela sobrinha do Aphrodite, aquela que parecia gostar de Saga. Talvez se ela conversasse com a jovem, poderia conseguir algo!

Ficou maquinando a tarde toda, sem nem ligar para Julian.

...

Hilda e Saori não paravam de brigar! As servas e Shion já começavam a se cansar daquilo!

Julian estava se achando a última Coca-cola gelada no deserto! Duas belas e poderosas mulheres competindo por ele, não era de se esperar outra coisa!

Mime, coitado, ainda estava apaixonado por Hilda. Passara seus dias compondo algo. Tentava não pensar nela, mas era impossível!

...

O que era complicado ficava cada vez pior...

Shiryu sabia daquilo melhor que ninguém! Faziam 5 dias que Shunrei não lhe dirigia a palavra, nem olhava na cara dele, literalmente. Ela ficou muito irritada quando ele deu trela para Seika. E Dragão acabara de descobrir o quão cruel e fria sua 'namoradinha' podia ser.

Foi falar com ela, mesmo que ela não lhe desse a devida atenção:

-Shunrei, entenda, eu sou homem... (vocês já não ouviram essa desculpa em algum lugar?)

Ele não deveria ter dito aquilo jamais! Shunrei só não o matou porque Dohko chegou bem na hora. Ela estava furiosa e chegou a se mudar para a cabana de Shina e Marin – que estava com uma cama sobrando –, só para evitar encontrar o cavaleiro de Dragão.

E, para piorar a situação, naquela mesma tarde – fazia 6 dias que eles haviam chegado ao Santuário – Dragão está andando por aí, pensando no que fazer para Shunrei perdoa-lo...

"Flores ou bombons? Que tal flores **e **bombons? Que coisa brega! E se eu convida-la pra ir ao cinema? Ah, ela nem está falando comigo... Hoje quase me mata com o rolo de macarrão! Se formos ao cinema, ela vai me estrangular e sair antes que o filme acabe!" – Shiryu estava perdido em pensamentos quando vê sua amada Shunrei ao longe... Junto de Argol...

Ele pensou que o mundo tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça. Aproximou-se, devagar e cauteloso, escondendo-se para poder ouvir melhor o que diziam.

Era visível que a jovem estava caidinha por ele!

COMO PUDIA UM NEGÓCIO DAQUELES? SHUNREI SEPARADA DO SHIRYU, E DANDO BOLA PARA O ARGOL? JÁ VIRAM ISSO EM ALGUMA OUTRA FIC?(Eu acho que não...)

Enfim, ela estava sentada ao lado dele, e não tirava os olhos dele. Outro fator que piorava tudo era que Argol sempre olhava nos olhos da pessoa com quem estava falando.

Com todas as pessoas era assim, sendo elas homens ou mulheres.

Era muito injusto!Ele, com aqueles olhos azuis (eu não tenho certeza se são azuis, não achei nenhuma imagem que mostrasse direito) e aquele jeito tão gentil de falar... A Shunrei já era dele!

"Eu não permitirei que você roube a Shunrei de mim! Ela é o amor da minha vida e eu não posso perdê-la dessa forma! Não para você!" – pensou Dragão, "de ouvido em pé".

Foi quando aconteceu a tragédia!

-Ai, Argol, você é tão bonzinho!

-Obrigado Shunrei. É muita bondade sua... Soube que você brigou com o Shiryu. É verdade? Ou aquelas servas fofoqueiras só inventaram mais um boato?

-É verdade! Aquele... Como ele ousa ficar dando trela praquela oferecida da Seika? – antes que Argol dissesse algo, Shunrei atalhou – E se você disser que é porque ele é homem, vou te espancar com o rolo de macarrão! – falou, séria. – Que nem eu fiz com o Shiryu hoje.

-Você, uma pessoa tão amável e meiga, espancou o Shiryu com o rolo de macarrão? – Argol não riu em respeito à Shunrei, mas quando achasse Shiryu... Ah, ele ia rolar de rir!

-Exatamente!

-Ele deve ter merecido...

-Mas é claro!Jamais iria bater em alguém sem motivo.

Agora, sim, o mundo havia caído na cabeça de Shiryu.

...

O dia findava e Mú estava em sua casa, com uma dor de cabeça infernal, devido à muitas coisas, uma delas era o Shaka que não chegava mais perto dele desde o dia da maldita festa!

"Devia ter ido contra essa confraternização absurda!" – pensava.

De repente, batidas na porta.

Mu praguejou, levantando-se do sofá e indo abrir a porta à contra gosto:

-Que foi?

-Oi, Mu!

-O que você quer, Aldebaran?

-Ah, sabe o que é... – quando começava assim, vinha bomba.

-O que foi?

-Sabe, eu to com uma pessoa que chegou de viagem hoje e ela não tem onde ficar...e...

-Nem que a vaca tussa!

Foi quando eles sentiram o cosmos de Shaka, ele estava próximo à Casa de Áries. Mú saiu, na esperança de Virgem ter vindo falar com ele. Levou um choque ao ver uma moça, de uns 20 anos, conversando animadamente com ele, bem no meio das escadas entre Áries e Touro.

Ela tinha a pele alva, os cabelos da cor lilás, olhos verde-esmeralda, corpo esguio.

Touro já previa o que vinha depois. Afinal, todos naquele Santuário sabiam, ou desconfiavam, que Mu gostava de Shaka.

Ele apressou-se e chamou a moça. Ela foi para o lado de Aldebaran e sorriu para Mú, que a fuzilou com o olhar:

-Mu, essa é Mary Lehardy de Rosier. Ela mora na Inglaterra e é amiga do ficar aqui por um tempo.

-Prazer. – sorriu, estendendo a mão.

-Igualmente. – mentiu, entre dentes.

Ela abaixou o braço, ao ver que ele não faria nada.

-Bem, se você não pode hospedá-la aqui por um tempo – Aldebaran resolveu se aproveitar da situação. – Quem sabe ela não possa ficar na Casa do Shaka?

-Eu não disse que ela não podia ficar na minha casa!

-Então, ela pode?

-Pode sim. – Mú tentou dissimular a raiva com um sorriso simpático.

Mary já tinha percebido. Não somente sua irritação, como também o que ele sentia por Shaka.

"Algo me diz que ele gosta do loiro..." – pensou.

O que Áries não sabia era que Mary não tinha nenhum interesse em Shaka. Não o mesmo tipo de interesse que ele tinha.

Mú olhou-a e disse:

-Vamos?

-Claro! – ela pegou sua mala e entrou na casa.

"Coitada!" – pensou Aldebaran.

Mal fechou a porta e Áries começou:

-Eu...

-Tá, deixa eu te explicar, antes que me mate! Eu não quero nada com o seu loiro. Ele é todo seu!

-Como assim? "Meu loiro"? Você está querendo insinuar que eu gosto dele?

-Vamos, admita! Você gosta dele, sim!

-Não gosto, não!

-Gosta sim.

-Gosto nada, ta?!

-Ta, se você quer assim...

Aquela tal de Mary estava tirando Mu do sério!E, reparem bem, poucas pessoas conseguiam isso. Mesmo depois de tudo, Áries sentia como se já a tivesse visto em algum lugar...

Eram quase seis da tarde e Aphrodite estava saindo de casa, apressado, depois de ter se despedido de todos – deixando para trás uma mãe desgostosa. Quando estava passando pela Casa de Virgem, ouviu Shaka chamá-lo:

-Di, eu gostaria de falar com você...

-Desculpa, Shaka, mas não vai dar! Eu não quero me atrasar pro meu encontro com o Shura! – falou, suspirando. Parecia estar em outro mundo. Saiu correndo escada abaixo.

"... Me deixou falando sozinho, praticamente." – pensou Shaka.

Aphrodite não voltou para casa. D. Diana passou a noite todinha acordada – escrevendo, ferozmente, para variar –, enquanto esperava o filho. E, no outro dia, estava extremamente mal-humorada. Se foi pelo filho não ter voltado, ou por não ter dormido direito, nenhuma das netas sabia dizer.

Continua...

----x-----

N/A: Ai, as coisas não estão nada boas! Estou começando a ficar deprimida... Qualquer hora, vou ficar atacada e dar uma pausa nessa fic! Ai, que ódio!

Desculpem isso... Até o próximo e obrigada!


	11. Você não se esqueceu de ninguém,Julian?

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XI – Você não se esqueceu de ninguém, não é, Julian?

N/A – Estou de bom-humor, coisa rara, não?

Eu pesquisei tanto para poder escrever sobre a família do Camus! Até fics em francês eu fui ver, para ter certeza de que as palavras estavam certinhas. Se tiver algum erro, finjam que não viram nada. Fiquei bem animada com essa pesquisa!

Sei que a fic está ficando com personagens demais... Eu sei! Mas, não se preocupem!Vou sumir com alguns deles!

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-

Naquele mesmo dia, Camus ligou para suas irmãs, Dominique e Monique, que eram gêmeas. Tinham 17 anos e tinham personalidades muito diferentes, quando se juntavam, viravam umas pestes! Eram assim com todos, menos com Camus. Elas foram as primeiras a saber quando ele se apaixonou por Milo, talvez fossem as únicas da família que sabiam daquilo.

Dominique atendeu. Pelo barulho atrás, Aquário pressupôs que elas estavam brigando por alguma besteira, de novo:

-Oui?Ai! Doeu, sua grossa!

-Dominique?

-Frére (irmão, basicamente)! – ela exclamou, contente. – Como vai?

-É o Camus? – podia-se ouvir a voz de Monique atrás da irmã.

-Pega a extensão, porque este é meu! – Dominique segurou o telefone com força.

Monique saiu do quarto – que elas dividiam – irritada, para pegar a extensão, no escritório do pai, Joseph.

-Cheguei! – anunciou, sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa, enquanto girava.

-Então, o que tem pra nos contar?

-Sabe, Dominique...

-Ei! Eu estou aqui, também! Não fale como se só estivesse falando com a Dominique! Eu não sou importante pra você, frére?! – resmungou Monique, como sempre, dramática.

-Désolé (desculpa).

-Dessa vez passa!

-Tornando ao assunto, por que ligou? – Dominique não queria ouvir as reclamações da gêmea.

-Bem, aconteceu uma coisa... – Camus tentou esconder a alegria na voz, mas as irmãs perceberam.

-Hm... Tem a ver com o Milo? – Monique tinha um tom malicioso na voz.

-Sim...

-Conta tudo! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Camus narrou os acontecimentos, com todos os detalhes possíveis. Ao terminar, Dominique sorriu e comentou:

-Que coisa!Tenho certeza que você não está se agüentando de felicidade!

-Sim, minha querida...

-Por que você a chama de querida?Eu também não sou sua querida? – Monique começou, outra vez, com as implicâncias.

-Perdão!Eu não queria!

Monique deu uma gargalhada do jeito do irmão. Sempre tão bonzinho, e bobinho...

-Monique! Pare de importunar o Camus!

-Tá bom, desculpa! Mas, se me permite, frére, depois dessa, ele não vai mais resistir ao seu charme! – ela riu com malícia.

A porta se abriu e o pai entrou no escritório.Só que a jovem estava de costas para a porta e continuava girando. Joseph parou a cadeira e fitou a filha com seus frios olhos verdes :

-Monique, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para nao ficar girando na cadeira desse jeito ?

-Désolé, papa... – a garota tapou o bocal do aparelho.

O senhor riu daquela cara de 'cão sem dono' da filha. Ao passar pela porta do quarto das meninas, notou que Dominique falava com alguém. Só podia ser uma pessoa : Camus.

-É o seu irmão ?

falar com ele ?

-Por que eu não ia querer ?

-Tá, só um minuto.- ela voltou a falar com Camus – Camyu, papa quer falar com você !

-Está bem.

-Então, tá. Au revoir.

Ela passou o telefone para Joseph. A conversa fluiu normalmente. O pai de Aquário não sabia que o filho gostava de um outro rapaz. Se soubesse... é melhor não comentar o que aconteceria.

....

Cibele estava determinada a aprender a lutar! Precisava dar um jeito em June, que se recusava a aceitar seu namoro com Andrômeda. Assim que viu sua irmã, foi falar com ela:

-Bom dia, Sel!

-O que ele tem de bom? – Selene acordou de péssimo humor, por causa dos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores...

-Ah, desculpa... Sabe, eu queria te pedir um favorzinho...

-Que favor?

-Me ensina a lutar?

-Nem a pau!

-Por quê?

-Porque você não vai agüentar. Você é toda delicadinha, com esse seu jeitinho de enfeite de cristal...

-Entendo. Mas eu preciso dar um jeito na June!

-Eu preciso dar um jeito na Luna.

As duas se entreolharam e sorriram, com um ar de maldade:

-Troca de favores?

-Por que não, minha amada irmã mais velha?

Elas sentaram-se no sofá da sala e ficaram maquinando, em voz alta. D. Diana, apesar de furiosa, ouviu tudo. Sorriu e disse, da cozinha:

-Puxaram a mãe!

Ambas riram.

-Por falar em planos, eu vou para o meu quarto fingir que estava dormindo. Assim que o Aphrodite chegar, vamos ter uma conversinha séria. Com licença. – a senhora subiu rápido e fechou a porta. Permaneceu com o ouvido "colado" na mesma.

-Ih... A coisa ta feia nessa casa, hein?

-Fique quieta, Sel. É melhor não nos metermos nisso.

O barulho do rangido da porta chamou-lhes a atenção. Era Peixes.

-Olá tio!

-Oi... A avó de vocês ainda está dormindo?

Selene titubeou, e Cibele disse o que lhe veio à mente:

-Não sabemos! A vó costuma sair pra caminhar, às vezes...

-Hm... Certo.

-Bom dia, Di!

-Mãe!

-Você chegou quando?

-Ontem, às onze da noite...

-E por que está com a mesma roupa com a que saiu ontem?

-É... Que... Eu... – titubeou.

-Você não chegou às 11 coisa nenhuma! Eu fiquei acordada a noite inteirinha e você nem sequer ligou! – esbravejou.

Isso desencadeou uma discussão terrível! Discussão esta que terminou com portas batidas. Ninguém fez nada para intervir.

Tharys saiu do quarto quando ouviu o barulho das portas. Olhou para as primas, que estavam imóveis, e questionou:

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-Não queira saber. – concluiu Cibele.

Depois, não se falou mais naquilo.

Passado um tempo, alguém bate à porta de Peixes. O cavaleiro atende e vê Mary. Sorri e exclama:

-Querida! Quando você chegou? Entre, por favor.

-Ontem. Aldebaran me falou que você tinha um compromisso inadiável! – disse, abraçando-o.

-Sim... – ele corou, levemente.

-O que poderia ser mais importante do que eu? – brincou. Fez ligeira pausa antes de prosseguir – Mas, mudando de assunto... Adivinha onde estou "hospedada"?

-Na Casa de Áries.

-Ah... Sem graça...

-Deve ter sido difícil.

-Nem tanto. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, divertida. – Pelo visto, ele é bastante possessivo... Não pode nem chegar perto daquele loiro que ele já fica uma arara!

-Ah, sim... O Mu é ciumento. – acrescentou Aphrodite.

-Percebe-se. – riu Mary.

...

Naquele dia, Tétis estava saindo quando é avisada por uma serva de que um rapaz, que dizia ser seu irmão, estava ao telefone.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, a moça desliga e vai falar com Julian, que deveria estar em seus aposentos.

"Ele ta se achando a oitava maravilha do mundo! E só porque duas bruacas encalhadas estão arrastando asa pra ele. Vê se pode!" – pensou. Parou uma serva e perguntou por seu mestre. Ela não soube responder. – Então, poderia dizer a ele que eu estou no meu quarto fazendo as malas?

-Sim, senhorita.

-Obrigada.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do Santuário, Julian estava perdido em pensamentos.

"Ta complicado escolher uma das duas... Hm... Eu podia ficar com ambas... Só que isso ia dar muita confusão. Ah, mas do jeito que elas estão apaixonadas por mim, talvez elas nem liguem..." – a verdadeira face de Julian: Um mulherengo sem remédio...

Enquanto isso, Saori estava sentada no trono do Mestre, ouvindo Shion reclamar, enquanto a repreendia. Chegou a compará-lo com uma velha chata e conservadora:

-Que assanhamento todo é esse? O que o senhor Solo irá falar da senhorita quando sair daqui?

-Cruzes, Shion! Por acaso você faz parte da "Associação da Moral e Bons Costumes" ? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, debochada.

-Como?

-Isso mesmo! O pessoal da "Associação da Moral e Bons Costumes" é um bando de chatos que não gostam de ver ninguém feliz. Igual a você!

Shion irritou-se:

-Só estou falando pelo bem da imagem das Empresas Kido e do Santuário!

-Eu já sou bem grandinha e sei muito bem o que eu faço!

-Faça como quiser!Depois agüente as conseqüências!

Ele ia sair, quando entrou um soldado:

-Minha Deusa, alguém invadiu o Santuário!

-Jura? Ah, Shion...

-Shion nada! A senhorita já é bem grandinha e pode resolver esse problema sem minha ajuda. Estarei no meu quarto. – Shion desceu as escadas, com um ar de triunfo.

-Como vocês puderam deixar alguém entrar?São uns incompetentes mesmo! – Ela se levantou, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

-Já estão à procura do invasor. – falou, com medo.

-Muito bom! Cuidem disso o mais rápido possível! Enquanto isso, eu vou atrás do Julian-chan!

"Eu, hein? O que deu nela?" – pensou o soldado.

Enquanto isso, Tétis descia as escadas, com suas malas, quando encontra Kanon, que passa direto por ela. A moça se vira e pergunta:

-Aonde vai, Kanon?

-Atrás do Saga. Ele sumiu outra vez! – o rapaz se virou para encará-la.

-Jura? – disse, injuriada.

-Você não o viu por aí?

-Infelizmente não.

-Você e o Julian já vão?

-Eu vou, mas o senhor Solo vai ficar.

-Por quê?

-Por motivos familiares.

-Quer ajuda com essas malas?

Os olhos da loira brilharam:

-Q... Quero sim!

Ele foi até ela, pegando uma das malas. Ela corou e agradeceu, com a voz trêmula.

...

Mary saiu da Casa de Peixes na companhia de Selene, que prometeu mostrar-lhe o Santuário. Iam conversando, animadamente, quando Lira bateu na própria testa.

-O que foi, Selene?

-Lembrei de um negócio. Importa-se se eu for buscar algo, rapidinho, e depois continuo te mostrando tudo por aqui?

-Claro que não! Pode ir! Eu vou andar por aí, qualquer coisa pergunto para alguém. – Mary piscou.

! – Lira saiu em disparada.

Mary andou pelo Santuário por um tempo. Parou para observar umas flores e de repente, alguém – que veio correndo – esbarra na jovem. Ela perde o equilíbrio, e teria caído, se o rapaz não a tivesse segurado.

-Ah... É... – Mary ruborizou – Obrigada...

-Por nada. – fez pequena pausa e continuou – Me desculpe.

-Não tem problema, não.

-Eu sou Sorento, General Marina de Sirene.

-Eu sou Mary Lehardy de Rosier.

-Você não sabe onde está o senhor Solo, sabe?

-Senhor Solo? Não, não sei.

-Tudo bem. Obrigado. – ele passou por ela e parou a certa distância.

Ficaram certo tempo um de costas para o outro, em silêncio.

-Desculpe, novamente. Até logo.

-Até! – quando ela virou-se, ele já estava longe.

...

Saori e Hilda encontraram Julian, ao mesmo tempo. E, para variar um pouco, começaram a brigar. Freya, que estava com a irmã, tentou apartar, mas só piorou.

E quando as duas estavam quase se batendo, alguém aparece.

-Não se esqueceu de ninguém, não é, Senhor Solo?

-Ah, Sorento! O que faz aqui?

-Nada. Só estou de passagem. – falou em tom irônico.

-Por acaso, você é o invasor?

-Exatamente. Mas eu não deveria ser considerado um invasor. Porque eu estou acompanhando o senhor Solo.

-Vendo a situação por esse ângulo, até que você tem razão.

-Ninguém nem se deu ao trabalho de me avisar que vocês vinham para o Santuário de Atena, né?

-Ah, mas se você viesse junto, quem ia defender o Santuário de Poseidon?

-Tem muita gente que podia fazer isso. Fale a verdade!Você não queria pagar passagem para uma terceira pessoa!

-Não queria mesmo! Se você quiser voltar, que pague a passagem de volta, porque eu não vou pôr a mão no meu bolso!

-Então eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo!

-Nem a pau! – protestou Saori. – Já temos o Kanon por aqui! Não precisamos de mais um!

"Que conversa ridícula e inútil!" – pensou Freya.

Eros estava começando a achar aquilo muito chato, monótono... Por pouco tempo...

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Final chato o desse capítulo, né? Acho que logo as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes! Assim espero...

Obrigada à todos que colaboram para que essa fic continue e à todos que lêem e acompanham!

Até!


	12. Crueldade

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XII – Crueldade

N/A – Aproveitei esse capítulo para satisfazer o meu sadismo!Fui cruel com alguns personagens. Não que eles mereçam, mas eu já estava cansada desse clima de "comédia romântica". Estava sentindo falta de um pouco de drama, um pouco de tragédia, de sofrimento!

Sabem, fiquei com pena do Aphrodite... Minha consciência pesa quando penso no que fiz.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-

Selene deixou Mary sozinha e foi atrás daquilo que havia lembrado. No meio do caminho deu de cara com Luna, de malas prontas, que a olhou com raiva, e disse:

-Você deve estar feliz em me ver assim, de malas prontas.

Não obteve resposta. Prosseguiu:

-Está bem. Não pense que se livrou de mim, pois eu voltarei!

-Como quiser. – Selene passou por ela e encontrou duas figuras conhecidas.

Retsu e Kiki vinham brigando:

-Você está vendo? Seu imbecil!Agora todo mundo está dizendo que somos namoradinhos, só porque você não larga do meu pé! – resmungava Retsu.

-Não largo mesmo! Quem me garante que você não vai atrás da Selene se eu me distrair? – Kiki segurou-lhe o braço.

Retsu empurrou-o, colérico:

-Sai pra lá!

"Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração aparece!" – pensou Lira, revirando os olhos.

Os garotos avistaram Selene e foram em sua direção, chegando ao mesmo tempo. Ela não os deixou dizer nada:

-Não quero saber! Desapareçam antes que eu acabe com vocês!

-Selene, nossa situação não pode mais ficar assim!

-Não tem "nossa" aqui, não, Kiki!

-Não tem, mesmo!

-Dá pra parar de repetir o que eu digo? – Sel olhou feio para Retsu.

-Eu sabia! – Luna intrometeu, juntando-se a eles. – Nem em um momento de dor, você pára com essa pouca vergonha!

-Lá vem você de novo!De onde sai tanta besteira, hein?

-Olha como fala!Eu estou sofrendo porque o meu avô paterno morreu...

Os rapazes chegaram a se comover, mas Selene rebateu:

-O avô paterno que você nunca viu na sua vida, nem por fotografia...

-Mentira!Não acreditem nela!

-Mentira nada!Você mesma me disse!E eu tenho uma prova viva!

-Me mostre, então, a sua prova!

-Com prazer! – Lira deu meia-volta e seguiu até a cabana de Ananael.

Ana estava sentada perto da porta, ao lado de Orpheus. Ambos estavam em silêncio.

De repente, o rapaz segura a mão de Libélula, que se assusta:

-É... É... É que... – balbuciava vermelho.

-Que?

-Eu... Gosto muito de você! – falou de uma vez só.

Ananael ficou vermelha, depois roxa, depois ficou branca... Até voltar a tonalidade normal de sua pele (Tudo isso é vergonha...):

-Eu... Eu... Eu... T...

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, Selene e o resto da turminha apareceram, quebrando o clima.

Orpheus soltou a mão de Ana, que se levantou ao ver os amigos:

-Vamos! – exclamou Luna – Tenho que sair em 30 minutos!Minha mestra falou que me levaria ao aeroporto!

-Não vai demorar nem 10 minutos! – retorquiu Selene.

-Hã... O que vocês desejam? – questionou Libélula.

-Não é verdade que a Luna nos disse que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, conheceu o avô paterno?

-Ah... – antes de falar, Ana viu Luna fazendo gestos para ela não contar. Selene e os garotos também viram.

-Pare de fazer gestos, Luna! Eu vi tudo!

-Eu não estava fazendo gesto nenhum! – respondeu com a maior cara-de-pau – Eu estava... Errr... Espantando uma mosca! Isso!

-Estava nada! Como é descarada!

-Descarada é você!

-Eu? Eu?

Elas iam começar a brigar, de novo, se Orpheus não tivesse interferido:

-Acho que a Ana gostaria de dizer algo.

-Ah, sim... Obrigada, Orph... – ela corou, de leve.

-Vamos logo com isso! – resmungou Kiki, impaciente. – Ela conheceu ou não o avô paterno?

-Ela nos disse que não o conheceu, não. – respondeu Ananael, com sinceridade.

-"SE FERRÔ"! – exclamou Selene, rindo.

A loira deu-lhes as costas, envergonhada e furiosa.

-Tô doida pra contar isso pro pessoal lá de casa... – Selene comentou com Ananael. – Está bem, desculpem se atrapalhei algo! Já vou indo! Juízo, Ana! – Lira piscou.

-Selene, espera! – disse Kiki.

-Que "espera" o que!Não quero ver nem a sombra de vocês!

Quando os três estavam longe, Orpheus e Ananael se fitaram por um longo tempo, em silêncio. Ele fez menção de ir, mas ela segurou sua mão.

O garoto voltou-se e olhou nos olhos dela. Libélula continuou de onde havia parado a frase:

-Te amo...

Ele sorriu, segurando-lhe a outra mão. Aproximou-se, hesitante. Quando estavam quase se beijando...

-DESAPAREÇAM!!!!

Selene elevara seu cosmos, atacando Retsu e Kiki, que foram parar longe.

...

Não era só Luna que estava partindo. Seika e Seiya voltar para o Japão. O motivo era que Minu ligou, furiosa, porque todo mundo tinha ido viajar e ela ficou com as bombas!

Mas, antes de ir, Seika quis falar com Shiryu.

Shunrei havia contado para Shina e Marin sobre o incidente do rolo de macarrão. Shina não agüentou e comentou com Jabu, que logo comentou com outros cavaleiros. Em pouco tempo, o ocorrido já era sabido por todo o Santuário.

Shiryu estava passando pela arena de treinamento, quando ouviu algo – que não o deixou muito feliz, diga-se de passagem:

-Então a Shunrei dispensou o Shiryu, de verdade?

-Deve ser. Se ela aceitou sair com o Jabu...

Demorou um pouco para Shiryu associar o que tinha ouvido. Quando conseguiu assimilar aquilo, saiu correndo, à procura de Shunrei.

...

Quando Shina soube que a odiosa rival iria voltar para o Japão, correu para a Casa de Sagitário. Encontrou somente a serva responsável pela casa, que disse que o rapaz havia saído bem cedo, assim que soube que Seika não ficaria ali pelo resto do mês.

A amazona nem agradeceu e saiu em disparada para Leão!Se havia alguém que saberia do paradeiro do seu amado Sagitário, era Aiolia.

Eros, que resolver acompanhar aquele 'caso', seguiu-a até a Casa de Leão.

Assim que bateu à porta, ouviu alguém reclamar. Não demorou muito e Aiolia estava defronte para a amazona, com uma cara horrível:

-Que foi, Cascavel?

-Você sabe onde está o irmão?

-Não sei de nada.

-Você deveria saber, afinal, ele é seu irmão!

-Eu não sou obrigado a saber o que o Aiolos está fazendo, muito menos aonde ele se meteu!

-Você não presta pra nada mesmo!

Neste exato minuto, Eros acerta uma flecha em Leão. Rindo-se, murmura:

-Agora isso vai ficar divertido.

Shina olhou, de forma interrogativa, para Aiolia, que a fitava de forma estranha. Não se importando, deu-lhe as costas e saiu correndo. Ele, não pensando em mais nada, além de Shina, seguiu-a.

Quando Shiryu conseguiu encontrar Shunrei, esta estava no maior "love" com Argol, quase o beijando:

-Shunrei!

-Ignore-o. – disse para Argol.

-Ei, você!Não ouse beija-la!

-Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?

-Shiryu!!! – Seika corre ao seu encontro e pula em cima de Dragão, que perde o equilíbrio e cai.

Shunrei não gosta daquela cena e vai até eles, seguida por Argol.

-Sai de cima dele, sua leiteira!

-Não!

-Quem você pensa que é para negar, hein?

-Seika! – Aiolos aparece nesse exato minuto.

-Espere, Aiolos! – pediu Shina, chegando logo atrás.

-Shina! – e não vamos nos esquecer do Aiolia.

Eros estava acompanhando tudo, rindo. O circo, ou o que sobrou dele, ia pegar fogo – novamente. (Quantos circos eu já queimei nessa fic?)

Se Shunrei tivesse um rolo de macarrão nessa hora, Seika já era!Mas, como não tinha, acabou se atracando com Seika. Quase que Shina se junta a elas, mas foi impedida por Aiolia, enquanto Aiolos e Shiryu tentavam apartar a briga. Argol estava sem ação.

Marin chegou, a procura de seu Ai-chan. E a coisa ficou mais feia quando ele a dispensou, dizendo que gostava de Shina (isso tudo no meio daquela briga)... Águia perdeu as estribeiras e discutiu com Shina:

-Então você falava tudo aquilo do Aiolia só pra ficar com ele?

-Não é nada disso!

-Não adianta negar!Falsa amiga!

Como toda briga, começou a chamar atenção... Atena foi, desgostosa, dar um basta naquilo. Encontrou com Shion, que estava assistindo à tudo, ao lado de uma jovem de cabelos de cor lilás:

-Por que não apartou a briga?

-Porque a senhorita já é bem grandinha e pode fazer isso sem minha ajuda. – ele sorriu cínico.

Ela entrou como um ciclone, berrando:

-O QUE É TÃO IMPORTANTE PARA ME TIRAR DO LADO DO MEU AMADO JULIAN?

Todo mundo parou. Eros pensou:

"Ela pode ser Atena, mas grita igual à tia Hera...".

Os briguentos pararam. Estavam estáticos, esperando uma bronca.

De repente, alguém cutuca Atena:

-QUE QUE É? – grita a deusa.

-Com licença, eu preciso pegar a minha irmã para irmos embora pro Japão... Se perdermos o vôo, a Minu nos mata...

-Vai, Seiya... Vai logo... – reclama Saori.

-Vambora, mana. Senão vamos chegar atrasados e perder o vôo.

-Tá... – Seika se recompôs. Voltou-se para Shiryu e disse: - Vamos comigo, Shiryu... Ainda há tempo!

Shunrei quase a teria espancado, se Argol não a tivesse segurado pela cintura.

-Vamos logo, caramba! – Seiya segura a irmã pelo braço e a arrasta.

A jovem que estava ao lado de Shion questiona-o:

-É sempre assim por aqui?

-Assim como? – ele a encarou e não ouviu mais nada.

-Assim... Tão animado!O senhor está me ouvindo?

-Você não me é estranha.

-Mesmo? – ela sorriu.

-Sim. Quando era moço conheci uma mulher que se parecia muito com você.

-Quando era moço?Mas, não me parece velho...

-Sou mais velho do que imagina. – ele a observa bem e resolve arriscar – Seu nome não seria Mary, seria?

-Sim. Sou Mary Lehardy de Rosier. Prazer.

-Sou Shion, Mestre deste Santuário. Eu gostaria de convidá-la para conversarmos em um lugar mais reservado.

-Por que não? – disse simpática.

Passou o tempo e chegou a sexta-feira, novamente.

Saori e Hilda ainda brigavam por Julian. Freya nem ligava para Jabu. Mime ainda estava compondo sem parar.

Shion e Mary se tornaram bons amigos. Falando em Mary, ela e Sorento estavam bem próximos, mas era algo mais que amizade que os unia.

Mu estava de olho, para não deixar ninguém chegar perto demais de Shaka. Aldebaran, simplesmente, ria de tudo e dizia "Esse Santuário... se cobrir, é circo, se cercar, é hospício.".

Os planos de Cibele foram frustrados. Lira perdeu a briga contra Camaleão. Em contrapartida, Selene não tinha mais que se preocupar com Luna, que havia ido embora. Aproveitou o tempo para refletir e lembrou-se que ainda gostava de Retsu, mas andava tão irritada que parecia ter se esquecido.

Máscara da Morte, quando saía de casa, nem olhava para os lados. Naquela sexta-feira, estava em sua casa, fuçando a geladeira, desatento, quando Eros aparece e faz um gesto delicado com a mão, como a chamar algo de volta. Magicamente, a flecha que acertara Luigi aparece em sua mão.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer sente um cosmos estranho atrás de si e vira-se, porém, não havia ninguém. Sentia-se diferente... Nem tanto. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho!

Milo e Camus não haviam se falado desde o jogo. O beijo foi o assunto principal das gêmeas Dominique e Monique, desde que o irmão ligou.

Naquela mesma sexta, estavam na sala de estar, ouvindo um CD de uma banda que ambas gostavam – coisa rara, pois eram muito diferentes –, sentadas no chão, fazendo um trabalho da escola, na mesa de centro. Monique olha para a irmã, que mantinha os olhos fixos em um livro:

-Dominique...

-Que foi? – pergunta, ainda lendo o livro que tinha em mãos.

-Você acha que o Milo seria um bom... Namorado pro Camus?

-Não sei, Monique. Nem o conheço.

-Camus disse que ele se parece um pouco comigo. Então deve estar tudo bem, né?

-Não sei. – ela encarou a gêmea, reflexiva. Sua expressão era de preocupação. – Esses tempos, andei pensando... Sabe como papa é conservador. – ela falava em voz baixa.

-Sim, e daí?

-Se ele souber que Camus gosta de outro rapaz, iria ficar irritadíssimo. – sussurrou.

-Você acha isso, mesmo?

-Sim... Uma vez, quando Camus tinha uns 17 anos e comentou sobre o Aphrodite pro papa, lembra?

-Claro que lembro!Ele não disse nada.

-Na frente do Camus não. Ouvi ele comentando com a governanta, depois que nos retiramos algo como: "Como eles podem permitir que alguém como esse tal de Aphrodite seja um cavaleiro? Como os pais dele podem admitir um comportamento como aquele?"...

-Não brinca! – Monique quase gritou, chamando a atenção da governanta.

-O que está havendo? – questionou-as, friamente.

-Nada! É que eu acabo de contar à minha irmã que Franz está namorando a Genevieve (pronuncia-se Genevive, eu acho)... – ela colocou a mão do lado da boca e disse, em voz baixa – Monique morria de amores pelo Franz...

-Ah. Perdoem se atrapalhei. – a mulher deixou-as sozinhas.

-Sério que o Franz tá com aquela sonsa da Genevaca?

-Claro que não! O que você queria que eu dissesse? Que o Camus gosta de um dos companheiros dele?

-Ufa... Ainda bem!

-Mas, voltando ao assunto. Nossa governanta concordou e, para finalizar, papa disse, exatamente assim: "Eu não sei o que eu faria se Camus fosse gay... acho que morreria de desgosto, após matá-lo".– Dominique sentiu um frio na espinha, da mesma forma que sentira quando ouviu aquelas palavras.

Monique sentiu a mesma coisa que a irmã. Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo.

-Dominique... Concordemos, o Milo e o Camus fazem um casal tão bonitinho!

Para o azar das mesmas, o pai ouviu tudo:

-Que história é essa, Monique?

Ambas se sobressaltaram pálidas. Dominique foi esperta e logo respondeu:

-Ah, papa! Sabe como a Monique é brincalhona! E como ela gosta provocar a mim e ao Camus... Estava tentando me distrair. Que coisa, não? – Ela deu um tapinha no braço da irmã.

O senhor suspirou, aliviado. Conhecia Monique e sabia que a filha sempre provocava os irmãos:

-Monique, deixe sua irmã estudar em paz, por favor. E, nunca mais faça esse tipo de piada.

-Tá, papa.

Após ouvirem a porta do escritório se fechar, suspiraram. Uma olhou para a outra e Monique comentou:

-Foi por pouco... Pouquíssimo!

-De acordo.

-Obrigada por salvar a gente dessa. – quando ela dizia "a gente", incluía Camus.

-Não a de que. Depois que terminar isso, mandarei um e-mail ao Camus contando sobre isso.

-Você nunca contou a ninguém?

-Não... Achei melhor não. Mas, vamos terminar esse trabalho, antes que alguém desconfie.

-Ok!

D. Diana estava na metade de seu livro. Eram quase seis da tarde, ela estava escrevendo, quando o filho saiu. Ela não perguntou nada.

"Ele vai ver o tal Shura?" – sentiu o coração apertar – "Estou com um pressentimento ruim... Péssimo".

Naquela manhã, Eros havia ido fazer uma visita a Shura e lhe arrancara a flecha. Aquilo já era muita crueldade. Na verdade, Eros não gostava de Aphrodite.

O motivo era que sua mãe, Afrodite, parecia gostar mais daquele mortal do que dele, que era seu filho. Além do mais, Eros era demasiado ciumento. Vendo Aphrodite sofrer, ficaria feliz. Nisso, ele e Hera eram muito parecidos.

Tudo saiu como planejado! Shura humilhou e dispensou o pobre rapaz, que desceu as escadas, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Parecia não haver ninguém nas escadas e ele continuou, até esbarrar em alguém:

-Me desculpe. – pediu.

Aphrodite não respondeu, nem sequer levantou o rosto. Mas, reconheceu a voz:

-Máscara da Morte? – murmurou para si. Por que tinha de ser ele? Por que não outra pessoa? Qualquer pessoa... Menos ele...

-Você está bem?

-S... Sim! – ele tentou disfarçar a voz embargada.

-Se estivesse bem, não estaria chorando.

-Quem disse que eu estou chorando? – ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos marejados. Imediatamente, fitou o chão, dando livre curso as lágrimas.

Luigi ergueu seu rosto com uma das mãos, com a outra, enxugou uma lágrima que correu pelo rosto do rapaz.

Acariciou seu rosto, de leve. Aphrodite corou.

Ficaram se encarando, até que o italiano ergue o rosto:

-Parece que vai chover.

-É... – concordou, erguendo os olhos.

-Gostaria de entrar? – perguntou, num tom frio. No fundo, estava nervoso, e não entendia por que.

Peixes corou mais, e balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Maldosa eu, não? Não joguem pedras em mim, por favor! Eu prometo que vou ser boazinha. Já estou sendo! Olha que final bonitinho esse? Eu gosto muito do Aphrodite, é um dos cavaleiros que eu mais gosto!

No próximo capítulo, MM vai ter certeza de que o que sente por Aphrodite é bem mais antigo e que não tem relação com as flechas de , a máscara cairá...

Obrigada a todos!

Abraços,

Tenie F. Shiro.


	13. Quando a máscara caiu

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XIII – Quando a máscara caiu (ou Até que enfim II)

N/A – Entramos numa fase decisiva da fic! Considerem isso como 'últimos capítulos'.

Estou doidinha para terminar com isso! As provas novamente se aproximam e preciso me dedicar mais, quero tirar uma nota melhor em todas as matérias. Não que eu tenha tirado alguma vermelha, mas eu queria ter ido melhor.

Sobre a conversa da June com a Anne, eu queria ter colocado tudo em inglês, mas achei melhor não. Falando nesse capítulo, dessa vez Eros não escapa!

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-

Eros estava achando tudo muito interessante. Estava feliz por ter visto o sofrimento do Aphrodite, porém, odiou aquela atitude de Máscara da Morte.

"Mas, como? Eu tenho certeza que tirei a flecha dele! Certeza absoluta!" – pensava.

Eros já deveria ter aprendido que, embora suas flechas tenham uma pequena influência nos sentimentos das pessoas, não podem desfazer o amor verdadeiro.

Enquanto isso, no Olimpo...

Anteros e Hermes fizeram de tudo para poder descobrir onde havia se metido àquele peste! Mas não tiveram sucesso.

Estavam em algum lugar do Olimpo, suspirando:

-Essa sua família é chegada numa confusão, hein, Anteros?

-Essa minha família é sua família também, ta bom, Hermes?

Suspiraram novamente. Deméter apareceu, dando uma risadinha:

-Que foi? Estão apaixonados?

-Claro que não! – responderam, prontamente.

-Mas, parece. Não façam essas caras! Eu tenho boas novas!

-É? – indagaram, sem ânimo.

ês não sabem quem eu achei...

-Não me diga que você achou o Eros?

-Sim, meu caro Hermes! Sigam-me!

...

Aquela sexta-feira, chuvosa e tão sem graça, prometia!

June estava em sua cabana, quando o telefone toca:

-Alô?

-June? Querida, sou eu, Anne. – era a irmã mais velha de June.

-Olá! Como estão todos aí?

-Muito bem. Você nem vai acreditar!

-No que?

-Eu vou me casaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! – Anne estava histérica.

-Verdade?!Que ótimo!Quando?

-No fim do ano. Gostaria que viesse para me ajudar com os preparativos.

June podia ter nascia na Etiópia, mas foi criada nos Estados Unidos (que viagem)! Foi adotada por uma poderosa família.

Camaleão ficou em silêncio. Adoraria ir, mas não queria deixar Shun com aquela sonsa da Reinfeldt.

-June? E então?

-Adoraria!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Você vai vir quando?

-Eu adoraria, mas não disse que vou.

-Por que não?

-Tenho que ver com a senhorita Kido e o Shion. Farei o possível pra ir.

-Faça o impossível!

-Tá certo. Assim que resolver tudo por aqui, te ligo, ok?

-Ok. Até mais.

-Até.

Assim que a irmã desligou, Camaleão jogou-se em sua cama e pôs-se a pensar.

"A Saori e o Shion vão me deixar ir, afinal, só tenho ela de irmã e tem bastante gente para proteger o Santuário. Agora, o que eu faço com o obstáculo chamado Cibele? Se não fosse aquela estúpida, o Shun já seria meu! Já podia até marcar a data do nosso casamento!" – pensava, irritada.

Fitou o teto por mais um tempo, até que se lembrou de algo que poderia ajudá-la.

Levantou-se de um pulo e foi falar com Shion e Saori. De Cibele, ela cuidava depois.

...

Assim que Aphrodite colocou os pés em Câncer, começou a chover. O italiano encostou a porta, sem trancá-la.

-Por favor, sente-se.

Peixes sentou na ponta do sofá, fitando o chão. A casa de Câncer era bastante acolhedora, diferente do que ele imaginava.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-Água, por favor. – Di falava baixo, com a voz um pouco trêmula.

Peixes continuou a olhar para baixo.

Quando MM voltou, estendeu-lhe o copo, Aphrodite segurou-o, com as mãos tremendo. Luigi sorriu de canto, dizendo:

-Não precisa ficar assim, eu não mordo.

Di não soube o que dizer naquela hora. Não sabia se sorria ou não.

Máscara da Morte jogou-se em uma das poltronas e encarou um encabulado Aphrodite:

-Desculpe a intromissão, mas por que você estava chorando?

-Não é da sua conta. – por um segundo, ele esqueceu onde e com quem estava.

-Será que eu devia reformular a pergunta? Por quem você estava chorando?

Ele não obteve resposta. Resolveu não insistir, se Peixes quisesse, falaria.

-É que... Sabe... – depois de ficar um tempo em silêncio, Di resolveu contar – Eu tava saindo com Shura. Foi depois da festa...

-Fiquei sabendo. – disse meio enciumado.

-E... A gente tava meio que... Namorando. E tudo parecia estar indo bem... Até que, hoje, eu fui falar com ele, e... – ele parou, engolindo o choro – Eu fui humilhado e dispensado.

Luigi não disse nada. Aphrodite prosseguiu:

-Sabe, minha mãe tinha razão. Ele só tava me usando...

Fitaram o chão, em silêncio, por longos minutos. Até que Aphrodite desatou a chorar, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

MM sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. Aphrodite não se mexeu.

-Aquele espanhol não te merece.

-Hã?

-Isso mesmo. Ele não te merece. – ele continuou, antes que o outro pudesse argumentar – Não quero que pense que eu, que te ignorei por um bom tempo, esteja somente brincando com seus sentimentos, pois não estou.

-Não tenho como saber se isso é verdade. – retrucou, secamente, sem levantar o rosto.

-Não precisa acreditar, no seu lugar eu não acreditaria. – ele olhou pela janela, já havia parado de chover. Porém, nada disse.

Queria ficar com ele, daquele jeito, nem que fosse só por mais um instante... Di desejava a mesma coisa.

O desejado 'um instante' se estendeu por longos cinco minutos, somente interrompidos pelo próprio Aphrodite:

-Acho que já parou de chover.

-É... – concordou, tirando as mãos de seus ombros.

Na hora de se despedir, Aphrodite sorriu para Câncer:

-Obrigado por me consolar. Ninguém vai saber, não, ta?

-Não me importo se você contar. Tudo bem que aqueles chatos do Milo e do Kanon não vão me deixar em paz, mas não tem problema.

-Então, né?

Em um gesto inesperado, Di se aproxima de Luigi, lhe dando um rápido selinho. Câncer levou a mão aos lábios, sem ação.

Peixes subiu as escadas correndo. Sentia-se tão feliz!

...

Afrodite estava observando Aphrodite, o cavaleiro, todo feliz com aquele "namoro" com Shura. Observou tudo. Só não lhe passou pela cabeça que o fosse coisa do "Filhinho nº 2", Eros.

Quando viu o coitadinho ser dispensado, quase matou o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Ela ficou maquinando, e até pensou que pudesse ser obra de Eros, mas não achou que ele estivesse lá.

"Não, seria um lugar onde eu poderia encontrá-lo facilmente." – pensou.

Não muito tempo depois...

Todo o Olimpo foi informado de que haviam achado o fujão, que atendia pelo nome de Eros.

Afrodite chegou até o grande salão redondo, com muitas cadeiras, onde ocorriam as reuniões, como um ciclone!

-Onde ele está? Onde? Onde?

-Acalme-se, Dite. – disse Zeus, com intimidade.

-Você já foi avisado! Já foi avisado! – reclamava Hera.

-Sente-se aqui, querida. – Zeus apontou uma cadeira ao seu lado.

-Não! – rugiu Hera – Hermes! Sente-se aqui, agora!

Hermes chegou lá rapidinho, com medo de Hera mata-lo com o olhar. Afrodite sentou-se entre Anteros e Ártemis:

-Vamos logo com isso! Cadê meu filhinho?

-Adivinha. – disse Hera, enciumada.

-Como você quer que eu adivinhe?

-Adivinhando, oras! Tinha que ser a Afrodite mesmo!

-Pare de tratá-la assim, Hera. Não vê que a coitadinha está passando por um momento difícil? – Zeus meteu o bedelho na briga.

-Safaaaaadoooo... – disse Ártemis, entre dentes.

-Seu cachorro! Como ousa ficar dando em cima dela desse jeito, tão descaradamente?! Já chega! Cansei! – Hera levantou-se, encheu os pulmões de ar e berrou – HEFESTO!

Logo veio o ferreiro:

-Chamou, senhora?

-Sim, chamei! Faça um machado beeeeeeeeem afiado! E umas algemas bem reforçadas. Por favor.

-Como desejar, senhora. – ele saiu.

-Héstia!

-Senhora? – ela levantou-se ao fundo.

-Por favor, traga um remédio para dor-de-cabeça... – Hera deixou-se cair em seu trono.

-Sim, senhora.

Hera mandava e desmandava no Olimpo, e ninguém ousava interferir.

-Alguém quer me dizer onde está o Eros?

-Calma, Afrodite! Ele ta no Santuário de Atena. – informou Deméter.

-Pintando e bordando. – riu Hermes.

-Ai! O estrago foi grande?

-Enorme. – Anteros sorriu, sem ela ver.

-Eu preciso ir pra lá, agora!

Foi Hera, Zeus, Afrodite e Anteros. Zeus queria ir sozinho com Afrodite, mas Hera, que não era boba, não deixou.

Apareceram no meio do Salão do Grande Mestre. Encontraram D. Diana, nas escadarias, trazida por sua intuição. Ela ficou maravilhada, nem sabia o que dizer!

Atena fechou ainda mais a cara quando soube que seus "parentes amados" estavam lá:

-Que foi agora? Até vocês vieram se hospedar aqui e me encher o saco? – ela já entrou reclamando.

-Tinha que ser filha de quem, hein? – reclamou Hera.

-Cadê você, Erooooooooooooos?

-Pára de gritar que nem uma louca, tia Afrodite! – reclamou Atena.

-Olha o respeito para comigo, viu?

Eros estava indo atrás de Atena, para ver no que tinha dado aquele triângulo (Saori-Julian-Hilda).

Nem deu tempo de correr ou se esconder. A mãe segurou pelo braço, os olhos queimando de raiva:

-Já te disse um milhão de vezes para não desaparecer assim! Onde estão seus óculos?

-Ai, manhê!

Anteros estava rachando o bico. Quase caiu para trás de tanto rir.

-Ai nada! Eu estou passando por uma fase difícil e o meu amado filho nem estava lá!

-Você fez muitas traquinagens por aqui! Trate de desfazer agora! – ordenou Hera.

-Não dá! Se não estiver todo mundo próximo, não dá! Pára de rir, Anteros!

-Seu grande mentiroso! – a mãe puxou-lhe a orelha.

-Ai, ai!

-Vamos, vamos! Acabe logo com isso! Quero voltar para o Olimpo, preciso resolver um assunto pendente. – Hera estava um monstro de tanta raiva.

-Tá bom, tia Hera. Mãe, larga a minha orelha!

-Não!

-Larga logo pra eu poder ir ver meu Julian! – disse Atena, impaciente.

"Depois que eu desfizer a magia, você não vai querer nem ver a cara dele!" – pensou Eros.

Assim que a mãe soltou sua orelha, Eros fez um gesto e uma pilha de flechas apareceu sob seus pés.

-Ai, estou me sentindo tão estranha. O que será que eu vi no Julian?

-Aquilo foi a influência de uma das minhas flechas. – explicou Eros.

D. Diana estava anotando tudo. Eros prosseguiu:

-Elas acertaram você, a Hilda, o Shura, o M.M. o Milo, o Shaka, a Ananael, o Kanon, o Aiolos... E um montão de gente... Mas agora creio que tudo volte ao normal.

-Quando isso aconteceu?

-Aliás, fui eu que fiz com que acontecesse aquele blackout, no dia da festa. Assim que tudo apagou, eu comecei a disparar flechas à torto e à direito. Metade das pessoas eu acertei naquela festa. Depois fui dando meus toques pessoais. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, divertido.

-Seu peste! – dessa vez Hera puxou-lhe a outra orelha.

-Ai, tia Hera!

-Vamos, agora!

-Foi bom te ver, filha. – disse Zeus.

-Igualmente, pai.

Em seguida, todos sumiram.

A matriarca dos Reinfeldt não deixou escapar nenhum detalhe! Escreveu, absolutamente, tudo o que foi dito!

Desceu as escadas, direto para Peixes. Encontrou o filho e a neta mais jovem na sala de estar, conversando:

-Vocês não sabem quem estava lá, no Salão do Grande Mestre!

-Quem? – indagaram juntos.

-Hera, Zeus, Afrodite, Anteros e Eros! Foi, praticamente, uma reunião familiar!

-Explica isso direito, mãe.

A senhora sentou-se e contou o que havia ouvido.

-Não duvido de nada. Não duvido de mais nada. – comentou Selene.

-Aliás, e aquele maldito espanhol?

Aphrodite titubeou. Se contasse à mãe, ela iria mata-lo!

-Ele te usou, não foi?

A senhora não obteve resposta.

-Eu te disse, eu te disse. Mas você não me parece tão triste. O que aconteceu?

-Nada, não, mãe. A senhora tinha razão, não posso negar.

-Quero detalhes, para saber por que vou matar o espanhol.

Aphrodite deu uma risadinha. Depois contou sobre Shura, seu encontro com Luigi...

A mãe do cavaleiro levantou-se:

-Quero saber quais são as intenções daquele sujeito! Como é o nome dele mesmo? Máscara da Sorte, Máscara de Corte...

-Máscara da Morte.

-Esse mesmo!

Sem mais explicações, a senhora saiu pela porta.

E, para surpresa de todos, voltou satisfeita.

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Vai entender essas mães... Eu,hein?!

Próximo capítulo é... SURPRESA!

Aguardem novidades! 'Eros precisa de óculos' está chegando ao fim!

Obrigada a todos!

Abraços,

Tenie F. Shiro.


	14. Até lá

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XIV – Até lá... (ou 'Já vai tarde! ')

N/A – Esse capítulo foi uma confusão! Para decidir que casal ia protagonizá-lo foi terrível! A Tharys queria aparecer, a Chibi queria que a Ana aparecesse... Eu não ando com tempo, nem espaço, para colocar todos os personagens... Mas, agora, sem a Luna, sem a Seika, sem o Seiya, sem Eros e sem June, que logo vai cair fora, tudo fica mais fácil. Quem já teve a curiosidade de ler meu blog (Kakumei blog) reparou que eu to doida pra acabar essa fic! 6 meses e mais alguns dias já é demais!

Desculpa, Chibi. Desculpa, Tharys. Mas esse capítulo é do triângulo mais jovem do Santuário: KikixSelenexRetsu!

Ai, ai... Estou com uma gripe (peguei da minha irmã)! Amanhã eu vou fazer uma visitinha pra minha médica...

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-

June foi falar com seus superiores sobre o casamento de sua irmã. Eles deixaram que ela fosse, afinal, quanto mais gente tivesse naquele Santuário, mais dinheiro eles iam gastar.

"Agora, só falta resolver alguns assuntos, dar um jeito na Reinfeldt e ir o quanto antes para os Estados Unidos!" – pensou assim que saiu da Sala do Grande Mestre.

De repente, começou a chover. Ela teve de voltar, praguejando.

Seu plano era bem simples – pelo menos em sua mente: Shun era muito tontinho e confiado, então lhe contou tudo que acontecera no tempo em que estavam sem se ver. Sabia que ele e Aphrodite de Peixes não se davam muito bem, devido a brigas passadas.

Logo, se falasse com Peixes, podia tê-lo como aliado na hora de separar Shun e Cibele.

Assim que a chuva parasse, colocaria seu plano em ação!

Porém, não conseguiu falar com Peixes naquele dia.

Enquanto isso, Selene pensava no que fazer com Retsu – e Kiki, que viria no "pacote", mesmo que ela não desejasse.

"Gosto do Retsu. Mas tem dois poréns: o primeiro é que o Kiki não ia largar do nosso pé, e o segundo é que sou jovem demais pra namorar". – pensava. – "Podemos ser bons amigos até eu fazer 18 anos!... Que idéia mais idiota!".

A casa de Peixes estaria muito calma, se não fosse uma mãe e duas sobrinhas andando de um lado para o outro, preocupadas com certo rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azul-piscina:

-Se aquele espanhol maldito magoar o meu filho, vai se ver comigo!

-E com a gente também! – apoiou Tharys, seguida por Cibele.

A serva estava até assustada! Elas eram, mesmo, um perigo quando estavam bravas. Ô gênio!

E passaram seu tempo matutando como iriam torturar Shura, se este magoasse Di.

A chuva passou, o céu abriu novamente e Peixes retornou, radiante!

As mulheres da casa – pelo menos três delas – começaram o interrogatório. Por pouco D. Diana não matou Shura!(Não é brinquedo, não! O.O)

Após saber de todos os detalhes, até os sórdidos (como se fossem muito sórdidos... -.-"), sobre seu encontro com Máscara da Morte, não pensou duas vezes! Foi até Câncer saber quais eram as intenções dele com o seu filhinho!

O fato de ela ter voltado com certo ar de satisfação, chegou a assustar o filho e as netas.

Na manhã seguinte, Selene estava treinando, sozinha, quando a razão de suas dores de cabeça apareceu, ou melhor, as razões...

-Selene!

Ela esperava que, logo após Lince dizer algo, Kiki falasse alguma coisa como "Sai pra lá, Lince!". Mas ele não disse nada.

Aproximaram-se dela, quietos. E assim permaneceram por um tempo:

-Que foi agora?

-Venho lhe dizer que te odeio mais do que nunca! – começou o lemuriano.

-O repúdio que eu sentia por você ainda é o mesmo... Não, piorou... Te odeio mais do que da última vez que brigamos. – respondeu Selene.

-Eu nunca briguei por você, nunca disse que gostava de você... Nunca, ouviram?

-Não sei de nada. – tornou Sel.

-Bom mesmo.

-Isso é uma ameaça?

-Não.

-É bom que não seja mesmo. E, antes que pergunte, isso foi uma ameaça.

Kiki deu-lhes as costas e seguiu até Áries, em passos rápidos. Apesar de tudo o que havia dito, depois do incidente de Eros, percebeu que estava sentindo certo carinho por Lira.

Talvez ele já sentisse isso antes, só que negava para si. Não sabia por que sempre brigavam tanto, nem sequer se lembrava quem começou com aquilo... Talvez só quisesse chamar sua atenção, o tempo todo...

Enquanto isso, Retsu e Selene permaneciam em silêncio. O que dizer, afinal?

-Então... Você ainda gosta de mim?

-Gostar como?

-Do jeito que você disse que gostava, antes de começar a me evitar.

-Bem... Hm... – por um lado, ela pensou em dizer que não, mas aí estaria mentindo. –Sim. E daí?

-Eu, também, gosto muito de você. – sorriu.

Ele segurou suas mãos. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e...acabou por beijar-lhe a face, já que Lira virou o rosto ao perceber qual era sua intenção.

-Tá pensando o que, hein, Lince?!

-Hã?

-Eu não sou qualquer uma que vai beijando o primeiro que aparece na frente!

-Desculpa...

-Tudo bem, dessa vez passa. Aliás, eu adoraria namorar você...

Ele sorriu, e ela completou, com um sorrisinho maldoso:

-Daqui há 5 anos! Afinal, não temos idade pra namorar, ainda.

-Sem comentários...

-Bem, eu preciso ir. A gente se vê!

-Me diga uma coisa, antes de ir...

-O quê?

-Vai me evitar?

-Não. Também não vou te tratar friamente. Vou te tratar como a um amigo.

Dizendo isso, virou e saiu.

Naquele mesmo dia, June foi falar com Aphrodite.

Encontrou-o em casa, sozinho. Era a oportunidade perfeita!

Eles se sentaram, e o rapaz perguntou sério:

-O que você quer tratar comigo?

-É sobre o Shun. Eu soube que ele lutou contra você uma vez...

-Sim. E?

-E que ele te derrotou, ou melhor, te matou. Imagino a raiva que você deve ter sentido! Imagine, ser derrotado por um moleque!

Aphrodite nada disse. June pode sentir que aquilo estava funcionando, então prosseguiu:

-No seu lugar, eu ia odiá-lo por ter me vencido! Afinal, ele é só um cavaleiro de Bronze que nem gosta de lutar!

Sem resposta, June continuou:

- E agora, ele está namorando a sua sobrinha. Não é meio desconfortável para você?

-Aonde quer chegar?

-Bem, sei que tive minhas desavenças com Cibele, mas creio que Shun não é a melhor pessoa para ficar ao lado dela.

-Está sugerindo que eu te ajude a separá-los?

-Basicamente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Depois, fitou-a e disse:

-Se pensava que isso ia funcionar, se enganou, querida.

-Hã?

-Eu já me acertei com o Andrômeda e, mesmo que não tivesse me acertado, eu não tenho nada que me meter na relação dele com a Cibele.

June arregalou os olhos.

-Agora, queira se retirar de minha casa, fazendo o favor.

June saiu, bufando. Para seu azar, encontrou Cibele e Shun:

-Soube que vai embora. – disse Cibele, com um ar de vitória.

-Sim. Mas, não pense que desisti do Shun!

-Quando você voltar, não vai ter a menor chance, entendeu?

-Isso é o que vamos ver! – ela saiu batendo o pé, estressada.

Assim que se afastou o suficiente, Shun olhou para a namorada, com um sorriso:

-Eu sabia que eu era bonito... Devo ser o melhor partido desse Santuário!

-Não seja convencido! – riu-se.

Camaleão partiu no dia seguinte – para a felicidade de alguns.

O tempo da confraternização estava acabando. Com Eros no Olimpo e sem nenhuma flecha por aí, estava na hora do pessoal se acertar e seguir em frente, prestando atenção a seus sentimentos.

Muitas coisas mudaram depois da visita de Eros. O que para ele era uma brincadeira, tornou-se algo esclarecedor para muitos naquele Santuário.

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-

**Uma história realmente curta!**

Retsu pede uma audiência com a Autora. Vai até seu escritório e entra, com tudo, batendo a porta.

Mal sabia ele que a Autora estava mordida... E doente.

Tenie – O que é isso, rapaz? Se quebrar alguma coisa, vai pagar!

Retsu – O que deu em você, hein? Primeiro estava quase certo que eu ia beijar a Selene no nosso capítulo... Mas por que não rolou?

Tenie – Porque eu não quis. É tão difícil entender isso?

Retsu – Tá despeitada por quê?

Tenie – Quem tá despeitada aqui? – a Autora se segura para não dar um tapa na orelha de Lince.

Retsu – Você!

Tenie – Vê se não me amola, tá?Olha, o Dia dos Namorados tá chegando, e eu odeio esse dia (menos pelo fato de que vai estrear New Amsterdã nesse dia)!

Retsu – Odeia porque tá encalhada.

Tenie – To não! Eu ainda sou muito jovem pra isso! E, quer saber? Vou te mandar ir treinar num lugar onde só tem homem!

Retsu – Não!

Tenie – Um bando de marmanjo que não vê nenhuma mulher há séculos! E você, com esse seu rostinho bonitinho, nem queira saber o que podem te fazer!

Retsu fica pálido. A Autora sorri e diz:

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Não... Eu acho que eu vou pra minha cabana e vou ficar bem quietinho lá.

-Bom mesmo. Agora, desaparece!

Retsu sai de lá rapidinho.

Pensaram o quê? Que vida de autora é fácil? Nada disso!

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

N/A: Próximo capítulo é... SURPRESA!

Aguardem novidades! 'Eros precisa de óculos' está chegando ao fim!

Obrigada a todos!

Abraços,

Tenie F. Shiro.


	15. Do outro lado da extensão

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XV – Do outro lado da extensão

N/A – Vocês já devem saber... Desculpem pela demora. Dessa vez eu demorei porque tinha tanta lição dos dias que eu faltei – porque estava gripada – que estava quase me afogando em meio a tantas folhas! T-T

Demorei, mas cá estou eu, com mais um capítulo! Estamos chegando ao fim!!!!/o/

Quero agradecer à todos que vêm acompanhando a fic, à Tharys, à Chibi Psique, à... a todos!

Mais uma coisinha... recado pra Tharys e pra Chibi: Desculpa! Eu sei que suas personagens estão meio desaparecidas, mas estou sem espaço pra todos os personagens. Até alguns de mais destaque, como Milo e Camus, sumiram da fic... Mas vou fazer o possível pra que elas apareçam logo.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-

Sexta à tardinha – mesma sexta em que Luna foi embora –, Camus vai olhar sua caixa de mensagens e encontra um e-mail das irmãs, estava escrito que era urgente.

Abre-o, sem se importar muito, pensando ser mais algum pedido desesperado de Monique, que deveria ter se metido em uma encrenca daquelas e que estava de castigo por tempo indeterminado. Mal sabia que o encrencado era ele...

A mensagem contava sobre o que Dominique havia ouvido e, depois, dizia:

"Por pouco que não nos pega falando sobre você e o Milo! Então, não diga nada a ele, sim?

Faremos o possível para que ele não descubra.

Com amor,

Dominique e Monique."

Camus passou a mão pela testa. Até esperava essa reação do pai, afinal, ele era extremamente conservador!

Acho melhor tomar um banho e ir dormir.

Estava uma confusão por causa das flechadas de Eros. A coisa foi tanta, que Atena teve que chamar todos para uma reunião de emergência, no dia seguinte, na Arena de treinamento. Teve de fazer tudo sozinha, com Shion rindo de sua situação.

O pessoal foi chegando, se ajeitando e, quando tinham certeza de que não faltava ninguém – que ainda estava lá –, Saori começou.

Contou tudo, com detalhes, e finalizou:

-Eu peço desculpas pelo transtorno e, se alguém tiver algo pendente com relação a isso, vire-se!Não quero saber!

Depois, dispensou todos. Além da reunião emergencial, ela ainda teve de ligar para quem tinha ido embora para se desculpar e explicar tudo.

Milo continuava a negar o que sentia por Camus.

"Deve ser algum efeito colateral da remoção da flecha. Não tem outra explicação! É só não pensar, que passa!" – pensava.

Tentou não pensar, mas, quanto mais tentava, mais pensava... E começava a duvidar se o que estava acontecendo era culpa de Eros, do beijo acidental (vide capítulo 10) ou se o problema era ele.

Mas, como todo escorpiano não dá o braço a torcer tão facilmente, ele preferiu achar que era um "efeito colateral da remoção da flecha".

Enquanto Milo brigava consigo por gostar de Camus, Aquário pensava em tudo o que Dominique havia dito no e-mail. Se fosse algo da Monique, que era chegada numa brincadeira, ele poderia até pensar que não era nada.

Mas, o e-mail era de Dominique. Sem dizer que Monique não brincaria com um assunto como aquele!

Estava confuso e perturbado com tudo aquilo! Por um lado, pensava em desistir daquele amor que não daria certo nunca, por outro lado...

A campainha toca, interrompendo seus pensamentos e assustando-o. Ele se levanta e, ao abrir a porta, dá de cara com Milo:

-Preciso falar com você. – diz, decidido, Escorpião.

-Tá. – concorda Aquário, atônito.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião entra, sentando-se no sofá. Camus fitava o chão, sem saber como agir:

-Eh... Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para bebermos.

Sem obter resposta, ele vai até a cozinha, parando em frente ao armário. Não conseguia pensar em nada, estava completamente perdido!

Nisso, Milo adentra o cômodo. Ao ver que o outro ainda não havia percebido sua presença, aproxima-se, sorrateiro, e pergunta:

-Pensando no quê?

-Na... Nada! – gaguejou, espantado.

-Bem... – Escorpião sentou-se em uma das quatro cadeiras, que ficavam em volta da mesa redonda. – Vamos direto ao assunto.

-Uhum... – Camus também se senta.

O grego encara-o e começa:

-Faz um tempo que eu ando pensando muito em você. Não sei se é por causa de Eros, do beijo ou de outra coisa. – fez ligeira pausa antes de prosseguir – Apesar de eu te encher o saco e implicar com você o tempo todo, sempre te considerei um grande amigo.

Milo corou, levemente, porém, Camus não viu, pois olhava para a superfície de madeira.

-Às vezes... Acontece de alguns amigos se... Se... Se...

-Se? – Aquário olhou-o nos olhos.

-Se apaixonarem... Um pelo outro... – dessa vez quem desviou o olhar foi Milo, que estava muito vermelho.

Camus sentiu as faces arderem e, novamente, se perdeu em pensamentos. Automaticamente, abaixou a cabeça.

-Se você ainda não entendeu, serei mais claro.

De repente, Milo ergue seu rosto, delicadamente, com uma das mãos. Encara-o e diz, firme:

-Eu te amo.

Camus segura sua mão e, sorrindo, fala:

-Eu também te amo.

Milo fica de joelhos sobre a cadeira, apoiando-se na mesa e beija Camus, apaixonadamente.

O resto, não é interessante...

Já havia anoitecido, quando Aquário despertou. Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

"Será que foi um sonho? Se tiver sido, que bom que não acordei no meio dele..." – pensou.

A porta do quarto se abre e aparece Milo, com um sorriso amável nos lábios:

-Acordou?

O ruivo ruboriza e não diz nada. Escorpião senta a seu lado e o beija:

-Não precisa ficar assim comigo. Afinal, sou seu namorado, não sou?

-É.

Passado um tempo, eles estavam na sala de estar da casa de Aquário, assistindo algo na TV, quando o telefone toca. Milo atende, fazendo graça:

-Casa de Aquário, boa noite.

-Qui parle? (Quem fala?) – era uma garota do outro lado da linha.

-O quê? – Milo não entendeu o que ela estava dizendo. Então, passou para Camus.

-Oiu? Dominique?

-Non. Monique est ici! (Não. Aqui é a Monique!) – respondeu, meio irritada.

-Monique, desculpe! Como está?

-Bem e você?

-Bem, também.

-Quem foi que atendeu?

-Deviner. (Adivinhe)

-Milo? – perguntou, pasma.

-Sim.

Ela virou-se imediatamente e gritou:

-Dominiqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Vem aqui, já!

Logo, apareceu a jovem:

-Que foi?

-O Milo atendeu ao telefone da casa do Camus!

-Como? Sério? – animou-se a outra.

-É!

Imediatamente, Dominique aproximou-se para poder ouvir a conversa. Só não foi até a extensão porque o pai estava no escritório.

Conversaram um pouco. Mal sabiam eles que Joseph, estranhando a demora das filhas ao telefone, pega a extensão, bem a tempo de ouvir o que não deveria.

Monique questiona:

-Você e o Milo estão namorando?

-Sim! – responde Camus, feliz da vida.

-Como? – Joseph não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo!

-Papa! – os três irmãos exclamam, assustados.

Impulsivamente, Camus desliga.

Estranhando, Milo segura suas mãos, perguntando:

-O que houve? Está pálido.

-É que o meu pai... Ele ouviu a conversa...

-E qual o problema?

-Vem comigo.

Camus lhe mostra o e-mail e acrescenta que o pai era muito conservador.

Sentado em frente à tela do computador, Camus apoio o rosto nas mãos, preocupado. Milo abraça-o por trás, e sussurra em seu ouvido:

-Não se preocupe. Vou estar ao seu lado.

Camus sente-se seguro, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, encostando-a no ombro de Milo.

Continua...

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

N/A: Tenshi desculpe a demora do capítulo 3 de MDG. Acho que vai demorar só mais um pouquinho, por favor, aguarde.

Bem, gostei desse capítulo. Achei tão singelo!*.*

Obrigada a todos que colaboram para que esta fic se desenvolva! Incluindo os senhores, leitores. Obrigada!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	16. Primeiro beijo

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XVI – Primeiro beijo

N/A – Desculpem, novamente, a demora. É que eu estava em época de provas... Agora que começaram as férias, vou ter mais tempo pra escrever.

Chibi, esse capítulo é o da Ana e do Orpheus!(Até que enfim,né?)

Mal vejo a hora do grande final dessa fic chegar! Não é que eu a odeie, mas é primeira vez que faço uma fic tão extensa, e existiram capítulos muito cansativos de se escrever.

Agradeço a paciência e compreensão de todos (ou alguns)! Bem, vamos a fic!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As gêmeas quase tiveram um infarto! Monique largou o telefone, enquanto Dominique já estava prevendo a desgraça!

Dominique não conseguia achar palavras para explicar aquilo, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa, nada! Sua mente estava "em branco"...

Mas, Monique foi rápida e pegou o telefone, dizendo ao pai, que ainda estava na extensão:

-Papa, é tudo um mal entendido!

-Não tente me enrolar! "Miro" é aquele colega de seu irmão?

-"Miro"? Não, o senhor entendeu errado, eu disse Milu!

-Milu?

-É a namorada do Camus!

-Venham até aqui, tenho algo sério para falar com vocês!

-Sim. – a garota coloca o telefone no gancho, virando-se para a irmã, em seguida. – Ele falou pra irmos até o escritório. A coisa é séria...

Encaminharam-se até o escritório, como quem ia para a forca.

...

Ananael e Orpheus estavam sentados em frente à cabana que o rapaz dividia com Argol e o até então sumido Hyoga.

-Nossa! Como um rapaz tão bonito como você conseguiu morar na mesma cabana que o Hyoga, sem que nada lhe acontecesse? – brincou Ana, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nem cogite isso, eu sinto nojo só de pensar!

-Coitado do Andrômeda... Esse povo maldoso fica caluniando ele. Sel sempre me diz que ele gosta muito da irmã dela, de verdade...

-É o que parece...

-Sabe, já me disseram que você toca harpa, mas eu nunca te ouvi tocando.

-É que eu não gosto de chamar atenção...

-Hm... Toca um pouquinho pra mim? – pediu, com um tom de voz tão amável...

-Eu tocaria. Só que a minha harpa não está aqui...

-Então, onde está? – questionou inocente.

-Na casa da minha avó...

-Você morava com ela?

-Não, mas foi ela quem me ensinou a tocar harpa. – ele sorriu ao se lembrar da avó.

-Mesmo?! Que legal! Quero conhecê-la algum dia!

-Tenho certeza de que vão se dar muito bem!

Conversaram por mais um tempo, e depois passaram longos minutos em silêncio. Ambos não tocavam no assunto do 'quase-beijo' da última vez.

Orpheus resolveu tomar a iniciativa:

-Sabe aquele dia, em que a Luna foi embora?

-Aham...

-Lembra do que aconteceu um pouco antes da Selene mandar o Retsu e o Kiki pro espaço?

-Ah, deixe-me ver... – ela olhou para cima, pensativa. Olhou para Orpheus, que estava com as faces levemente coradas. Corou também. – Você está falando do beijo?

-Do quase beijo? É...

-Bem... Então...

-Espero que não tenha me achado muito atrevido.

-Claro que não. Afinal, eu gosto de você... Você gosta de mim... E... E... É isso.

-É isso.

Novamente, silêncio. Cada um olhava para um lado, pensativos. De repente, ambos pensam em se virar, e o fazem ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram extáticos ao verem que suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros uma da outra. Enrubesceram, mas não conseguiram se mexer, por um certo tempo.

De repente, Orpheus coloca sua mão sobre a de Ana, aproximando-se devagar. Ambos fecham os olhos, trocando, assim, seu primeiro beijo.

...

Tharys resolveu sair para espairecer um pouco, fora do Santuário.

Andava calmamente pelas ruas de Atenas, quando avista Saga, esperando o sinal para poder atravessar a rua:

-Saga!

Ele olha para a direção do grito e vê Tharys. Desiste de atravessar e vai ao seu encontro:

-Tharys, que coincidência!

-É...

-Quer tomar um café comigo? Por minha conta...

-Está bem! – diz, animada.

Conversaram sobre o incidente de Eros. Até que Tharys tomou coragem e perguntou:

-Você acha que foi atingido por alguma flecha?

-Por que pergunta?

-Porque, no dia da festa, na porta da casa do meu tio... Err... Você se lembra?

-Ah, aquele beijo... Eu lembro, sim.

-Então, acha que Eros pode ter te acertado?

-Eu tenho certeza que não.

Tharys surpreendeu-se. Depois de uma pequena pausa, Saga tornou:

-Eu gostaria de lhe dizer algo, no qual estou pensando faz tempo.

-O... O quê?

-Eu...

De repente, o celular de Tharys toca, quebrando totalmente o clima.

-Desculpa. – diz, atendendo à chamada.

Ficou pouco tempo no celular, depois de desligá-lo, levanta-se, apressada:

-Eu preciso, mesmo, ir. Desculpe.

-Não tem problema. Nos vemos outra hora.

-Com certeza! Até!

Ela saiu apressada.

Saga pagou a conta e saiu, desanimado.

Bom, quem sabe da próxima vez?

Continua...

.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

N/A: Eu não deveria ter terminado esse capítulo hoje, não é um bom dia... Mas,como me comprometi a faze-lo, cá está.

Não dá nem vontade de continuar a escrever...

Bem, capítulo dedicado à personagem da Chibi e ao Orph também. Tharys enfim deu o ar de sua graça e ainda nos resta saber o que vai ser do Camyu.

Bom, vou deixar pra vocês adivinharem quem vai ser o casal protagonista do capítulo 17.

Obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Tenie F. Shiro (07/07/2008)


	17. Revelções

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XVII – Revelações

N/A – Agora, prepare-se Mary Lehardy de Rosier! Você vai sentir minha maldade! Você e o Mu! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Nesse capítulo aparece a primeira serva com nome! /o/ Pela minha pesquisa, Aidê é de origem grega. Mas, se não for, eu dou um jeitinho de contornar! E aparece a Alice também... Mas a Aidê foi a primeiríssima!

Agradeço a paciência e compreensão de todos (ou alguns)! Bem, vamos a fic!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mu estava possesso, pois Mary, além de estar hospedada em sua casa – contra a sua vontade, diga-se de passagem –, se dava bem com a maioria das pessoas, incluindo Shaka.

Tinha que expulsar aquela inglesinha do Santuário, com urgência!

Eram sete da matina, Mu ia saindo para treinar, quando resolveu ir ver Mary.

"Aposto que essa aí dorme até o meio-dia!" – pensou ao abrir a porta.

Para surpresa, ela não estava lá. Estranhou, e logo pensou se ela retornara para casa naquela noite.

Logo a imaginou na Casa de Virgem, no quarto de Shaka, na cama dele... (N/A: Mu está, enfim, agindo como Ariano e sendo ciumento!).

"Não aceito isso! Aquela...!" – pensou.

Saiu do quarto, com cara de esposa que acabara de descobrir que foi traída. Passou direto pela serva e, ao atravessar a soleira da porta, bateu-a, com toda a força de seu ódio.

Quando bateu a porta, um vaso que estava sobre um móvel, próximo à porta, acaba caindo, assustando a serva, que dá um grito que acorda a casa toda.

Shion e Kiki desceram, rápidos, pensando que poderia ser um ataque ao Santuário. Encontram a moça, pálida, ainda se recuperando do susto.

Shion aproxima-se, perguntando:

-Aidê, o que houve?

-O senhor Mu saiu muito irritado, e bateu a porta com tanta força que o vaso acabou caindo. Desculpe-me, senhor Shion.

-Não tem problema. Mas, por que o Mu fez isso?

-Antes de sair, ele foi dar uma olhada no quarto da senhorita Mary. Mas ela saiu uns 30 minutos antes dele. – informou Aidê.

-Eu vou atrás dele!

-De pijama? – foi a vez de Kiki fechar a cara – Nem a pau! Quer que eu pague o maior mico de toda a minha vida?!

-Isso é só um detalhe... – disse, constrangido.

Shion voltou ao seu quarto, tão rápido quanto quando saiu dele.

Mu ia subindo as escadas, irritado, já pensando em como ia matar a mocinha inglesa. Encontrou-a em frente de Virgem, conversando com Shaka.

Seu sangue ferveu. Foi até eles como um furacão!

Mú tentou matar Mary, que era defendida – não muito bem – por Shaka. O atual cavaleiro de Áries bradou:

-Você, sua inglesinha sem graça, não pense que pode chegar aqui do nada, se hospedar na minha casa, contra a minha vontade, e, ainda por cima, conquistar o Shaka! Você não conseguiria fazer em 1 semana o que eu não consegui em todos esses anos!!!

Quando se deu conta do que havia dito, congelou. Não podia acreditar que acabara de confessar seu maior segredo para todos que quisessem ouvir e, principalmente, para Virgem.

O indiano arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Não podia deixar que vissem como ele havia se abalado com aquela revelação. Não podia deixar que percebessem que...

...

Camus estava desde sexta-feira à noite esperando por uma ligação das irmãs. Será que o pai as mandou para um colégio interno? O que seria dele?

De repente, o telefone toca. Ele atende, prontamente:

-Oui?

Não eram elas... Que decepção! Estava cada vez mais preocupado...

Aquilo o estava matando. Resolveu pedir alguns conselhos pra Aphrodite.

Tocou a campainha, sendo atendido por Alice, a serva responsável por Peixes:

-Senhor Camus, que surpresa! Entre, por favor, vou chamar o senhor Aphrodite.

-Obrigado. – disse, entrando.

Logo o cavaleiro apareceu, convidando Camus para sentar-se:

-Então, o que traz o 'sumido-de-Aquário' à minha casa? – brincou. Olhou bem para Aquário, notando que ele estava abatido – Que carinha é essa, Camyu?

-É que aconteceram algumas coisas ruins ultimamente...

-Que coisas? Foi o Milo?

-Não... O meu pai, ele descobriu que eu e o Milo estamos namorando, e...

-Você e o Milo estão namorando? Desde quando?

-Desde sexta. Por quê?

-E você nem me diz nada? Que amigo você é! – disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Camus.

-Eu ia, mas logo que começamos a namorar, aconteceu uma coisa ruim...

-Que coisa?

-Minhas irmãs me ligaram e eu contei tudo a elas. Em dado momento, meu pai pegou a extensão, bem a tempo de ouvir de minha boca que estava namorando o Milo.

-Ele deve ter ficado chocado.

-Mais do que chocado! Ele vai me matar e depois vai morrer de desgosto! O que eu faço, Di?

-Bem, quando o meu pai descobriu que eu gostava de meninos, me deu uma surra que eu não vou esquecer nunca mais. Depois eu quase apanhei do meu irmão, Apolo. Se não fosse minha mãe e as minhas irmãs, eu já era... Com o passar do tempo, eles foram aceitando... Eu não fiquei com raiva deles, afinal, meu pai e Apolo tinham muito orgulho de mim, porque eu era um aprendiz de cavaleiro e tal. Não os culpo de terem ficado chocados.

-Você é bonzinho demais, Di! – reclamou D. Diana, descendo as escadas – Olá, Camus.

-Oi. – respondeu, com a voz fraca.

-Não se incomode com a minha mãe, se veio aqui atrás de conselhos, ela é a melhor pessoa para dá-los. – disse Aphrodite.

Camus nem se mexeu. A senhora sentou-se em uma das duas poltronas em silêncio por um tempo, e depois disse:

-Sei que é falta de educação ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas foi sem querer.

-Não tem problema. – disse Camus.

Fez-se o silêncio, até que Aquário perguntou:

-A senhora me aconselharia a fazer o quê?

-Espere a poeira assentar um pouco, depois ligue para sua casa. Você é um menino de ouro em vários sentidos, seu pai vai acabar entendendo. Ele te ama, não importa como. – falou, com um sorriso.

Camus esboçou um sorriso, levantando-se:

-Obrigado D. Diana!

-Disponha, meu querido. – ela piscou para o rapaz.

-Agradeceu só ela, por quê? Eu também não te ajudei? Não responda, mãe!

D. Diana até abriu a boca para fazer um comentário provocador, mas resolveu ficar quieta, segurando o riso.

-Não é que você não tenha me ajudado, mas... – Camus ficou sem jeito diante das palavras do amigo.

Peixes riu da reação de Aquário. Puxou-o para que se sentasse ao seu lado:

-Conte-me tudo que aconteceu na sexta! Até os detalhes mais sórdidos!

-Eu acho que já vou indo. – falou Diana, levantando-se.

-Não precisa se incomodar... Eu... – Camus não sabia como dizer que gostaria que ela ficasse.

-Mãe, ele está querendo pedir pra senhora ficar. – traduziu Di.

-Só aquele velho cabeça-dura não gosta de mim. – brincou, sentando-se. – Mas não tem problema, eu também não gosto dele!

Camus deu uma risadinha, enquanto Di dizia para a mãe não dizer coisas daquele tipo.

...

A raiva de Áries havia aumentado assustadoramente, o que era refletido em seu cosmos. Aproveitando-se do momento de distração de Shaka, empurra-o para o lado, segurando Mary pelo pulso, com brutalidade:

-Ai! Solte-me! Está me machucando! – gemeu a jovem, desesperada.

-Isso acaba aqui... – ele ergue a outra mão, em punho, concentrando seu cosmos nele.

Mary fecha os olhos, levando a outra mão próxima ao rosto, como que para se proteger.

De repente, Aldebaran, que estava tomando seu café da manhã, calmamente, quando ouviu os berros de Áries, exclama:

-Mu, não faça isso!

Ele nem o escutou. Continuou a concentrar seu cosmos e quando foi bater em Mary, Shion aparece e grita: (N/A: Bem no ultimo minuto, pra ficar emocionante!)

-Não faça isso, Mary é, na verdade, Ma, sua irmã mais nova e princesa de Lemúria!

Ele pára a poucos centímetros dela, pasmo. Suas pernas fraquejaram, e ele caiu de bem para Mary, que também se deixou cair, devido ao susto.

-Você é muito parecida com a nossa mãe... Só eu não tinha reparado nisso... – disse, com os olhos marejados.

Mary estava se segurando para não chorar. Descobriu que tinha um irmão quando se encontrou, por acaso, com um belo rapaz loiro, de olhos azul-piscina, que havia nascido na Suécia, chamado Aphrodite. Eles tornaram-se amigos durante o tempo em que ele esteve em Londres.

Alguns dias antes de partir lhe contou sobre Mu, e sobre achar que eles era irmãos. Coisa que foi confirmada com a resposta de uma pergunta. Sem lhe restar dúvidas, arquitetou um plano para que ela se encontrasse com o irmão.

De repente, Mu a abraça. Mary já não pôde mais conter as lágrimas, abraçando-o, forte.

-Me desculpe. – sussurrou Mu.

-Não tem problema...

Shaka achou melhor entrar. Depois falaria com Áries.

"O que vão pensar quando souberem que eu amo o Mu?" – pensou.

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Que tocante reencontro familiar! Espero que a Mary aprove!

Bem, obrigada a todos! Próximo capítulo é todo seu, Tharys-chan!

Abraços e até!


	18. Celular

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XVIII – Celular

N/A – Esse é o capítulo da Tharys e do Saga... Nossa, até que enfim dei um jeito nisso!

Muito em breve essa fic estará acabada! O que eu vou fazer quando essa fic acabar?!

Não importa!Eu só quero que acabe!

Bem, apareceram pessoas bem atrevidas nesse capítulo... Será que alguém teria coragem de mexer com outra pessoa assim, no meio do shopping?Será que pode fazer isso na Grécia?

Agradeço a paciência e compreensão de todos (ou alguns) e vamos à fic!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tharys saiu do lugar amaldiçoando o celular e quem tinha ligado naquela hora!

"Putz! Celular maldito! Não podia tê-lo esquecido em casa, em cima do criado-mudo, como sempre? Por que eu só o esqueço quando preciso dele?" – pensava a moça.

Saga pode não ter amaldiçoada nada, mas ficou frustrado com aquilo.

"Deve ser um sinal! Eu não devo dizer nada a ela!" – pensou.

...

Quando chegou em casa, foi direto para a cozinha, mesmo sem necessidade alguma. Abriu a geladeira, não prestando muita atenção ao que tinha nela.

Kanon aparece na porta da cozinha, todo arrumado. Camisa negra, calça jeans azul escura e sapatenis preto. Assim que o irmão virou-se, Kanon sorriu, convidando-o a caírem na gandaia, juntos.

Saga olhou da cabeça aos pés, mas não disse nada, somente voltou-se para geladeira.

Inconformado, Kanon vai até o irmão, dizendo:

-Ah, não vai me dizer que você gosta mesmo daquela sobrinha do Aphrodite!

-Eu gosto dela, sim, e daí? – grunhiu, fechando a geladeira e encarando o gêmeo.

-Cara, pelo amor de Zeus! Olha a sua idade e a idade dela!

-O que é que tem? Eu tenho 38 e ela tem... 24 anos... – sua voz quase sumiu.

-Isso!Ela é 14 anos mais nova que você!

-Mas...

-O que você acha que o Aphrodite vai pensar disso? O que você acha que a família dela vai pensar? E a nossa família? – argumentava Kanon.

-Mas, eu a amo!

-E você acha que eles vão levar isso em consideração?

Saga não disse nada. O gêmeo prosseguiu:

-Eu soube que o avô dela é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar.A mãe dela também não é nada fácil!

-Eu já ouvi falar, mas...

-Saga, pense bem! 14 anos! A diferença é muito grande!

-Eu sei...

-Tá, não vai sair?

-Não.

-Tudo bem... Só peço que pense bem antes de cometer qualquer besteira, como leva-la pra cama.

-Está bem. Até mais!

-Até amanhã! – ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa e saiu.

Saga puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, passando a mão pela testa.

Valeria a pena jogar fora um grande amor só por causa de coisas como idade ou o que os outros achariam?

...

Tharys chegou em casa, eram quase sete da noite.

"Saco! Trabalhos pra cá, trabalhos pra lá! Ai, que droga! Agora sabe-se-lá quando eu vou saber o que o Saga queria comigo!" – pensou.

Cumprimentou a todos, depois foi para seu quarto, trancando a porta e se jogando na cama. Suspirou, entristecida, colocando o celular sobre o criado-mudo.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e o celular tocou. Sentou-se na cama e pegou o bendito.

Ao ver quem estava ligando, quase deu um grito!

-É o Saga... – sussurrou para si, ruborizando levemente. Atendeu-o, tentando disfarçar a felicidade – Alô?

-Oi, Tharys. É o Saga.

-Oi, Saga. Tudo bem?

-Sim e você?

-Bem. Desculpe ter te deixado lá daquele jeito.

-Não tem problema. Deveria ser algo urgente...

-E, então?

-Bem, eu queria convidá-la para ir ao cinema comigo, como amigos!

-Ah... – ela ruborizou violentamente e seu coração batia descompassado. Agora, sim, ela pensou que teria um ataque fulminante!

-Tharys, você ainda está aí?

-S-sim! Eu adoraria! – balbuciou, saindo do transe.

-Ótimo! Te pego daqui a 30 minutos, pode ser?

-Claro! – exclamou – "Até daqui a 10 minutos se você quiser!" – pensou.

Despediu-se e pulou da cama, mais animada do que nunca.

Meia hora mais tarde, Saga tocou a campainha da Casa de Peixes, trajando uma camisa branca, calça jeans de cor escura e sapatenis preto. Aphrodite abriu a porta e recebeu-o, com um sorriso:

-Olá, Saga! Outro sumido que nem vem mais aqui!

-A Tharys... – ele começou, um tanto vermelho.

-Tá boba! – brincou Selene.

-Mantenha essa língua ferina dentro da boca, priminha. – ironizou Tharys, descendo as escadas.

-Uh, ela tá nervosinha! – alfinetou Lira.

Tharys vestia uma camisa de manga comprida, preta, calça jeans clara e botas pretas.

Ambos ruborizaram um pouco ao se verem. Tharys adiantou-se, dizendo:

-Bem, vamos?

-Uhum.

Enquanto isso, em algum shopping de Atenas, Cibele e Shun esperavam começar a sessão das 8 horas. Andavam de mãos dadas e chamavam a atenção por formarem um belo casal.

Estavam passando perto da praça de alimentação, quando um grupo de três rapazes, ao ver Cibele, começa a assobiar, dizendo, na maior cara-dura:

-Gostosa!

A jovem enrubesce. Andrômeda pára, soltando a mão dela. Volta-se para o bando de engraçadinhos, com o cosmos queimando de ódio.

Cibele o segura pela mão, dizendo, em voz baixa:

-Deixa pra lá! Não quer que sejamos postos pra fora, quer?

-Vai ver se a sua mãe tá na esquina! – rugiu Andrômeda.

Um dos rapazes rebateu.

Foi o estopim pra uma terrível briga. Os quatro foram postos para fora.

Cibele acompanhou a confusão, de longe, e seguiu o namorado até a saída.

-Olha só! O canto da sua boca tá sangrando! – ralhou, preocupada.

-Eu sei, mas nem doeu! E eu ensinei aqueles três mal-educados a respeitar uma dama quando vêem uma!

-Ai, Shun... – ela corou levemente, depois lhe deu um tapa no braço – Não pense que vai me dobrar com essa conversinha!

-É por causa do filme? Tem outra entrada pro shopping...

-Não é por isso, é porque eu me preocupo com você! Eu sei que você é um cavaleiro e etc, mas eu me preocupo, mesmo assim.

Ele sorriu, segurando suas mãos, e beijando-a, docemente:

-Bem, vamos andando até a outra entrada...

-Tá!

Faltavam 15 minutos para o filme começar, quando Tharys e Saga chegaram ao cinema. Escolhido o filme, compraram os ingressos e, na fila da pipoca, avistaram duas figuras conhecidas: Shun e Cibele.

Fingiram que não viram, pois parecia que estavam em um encontro.

De repente, três moças começam a mexer com Andrômeda:

-Ei, gostosão!

-Por que um homem tão lindo como você está com uma pessoa tão sem graça?

O sangue de Cibele ferveu! Sem graça?

Shun pôde ver que a namorada estava uma fera, não ousou mover um músculo.

-Meretrizes duma figa! – murmurou para si.

Pegou o que haviam pedido e arrastou Andrômeda pela mão. Se olhar matasse, Cibele teria sido presa!

Tharys quis rir daquela cena! Quem diria que sua prima doce e calma ficaria naquele estado?

Dentro da sala, Cibele e Shun puderam ver duas figuras conhecidíssimas: Tharys e Saga.

"Vai fundo, Tharys!" – pensou Cibele.

Sentaram-se em lugares distantes, e nem se viram quando o filme acabou.

...

Já no Santuário, Saga convidou Tharys para tomar um chá em sua casa. Ela aceitou.

Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro na mesa da cozinha. De repente, Saga retoma o assunto de mais cedo:

-Eu te amo, Tharys.

-O quê?! – ela se assusta.

-É isso mesmo. Eu acho que já sinto isso por você há muito tempo, mas só me dei conta no dia da festa, quando eu te beijei...

-Mas...

-Eu não me importo se sou 14 anos mais velho que você, que poderia ser seu pai, etc, etc. Nem com o que os outros vão pensar! Eu te amo e é isso que importa!

Ela sorriu, o coração aos pulos:

-Eu também te amo, desde quando te vi... – falou, segurando sua mão.

Encararam-se, por um tempo, os corações palpitavam descompassados.

Como se tivessem tido a mesma idéia, ao mesmo tempo, levantaram-se, sem que as mãos se soltassem.

Saga a guiou até o quarto, puxando-a para dentro...

No dia seguinte, Saga acordou achando que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho bom. Mas logo teve certeza de foi verdade, ao ver Tharys ao seu lado, dormindo tranqüilamente.

Pensou nas palavras do irmão: "-Tudo bem... Só peço que pense bem antes de cometer qualquer besteira, como leva-la pra cama.".

Mas, não ligou para aquilo. Deitou-se novamente, abraçando a moça, que aconchegou-se em seu peito.

Valeria a pena jogar fora um grande amor só por causa de coisas como idade ou o que os outros achariam?

Com certeza, não!

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A – "Valeria a pena jogar fora um grande amor só por causa de coisas como idade ou o que os outros achariam?"

Sabe, essa frase se encaixa perfeitamente na minha situação... Não sei de onde tirei isso, quase nunca estou tão inspirada, mas na atual situação, é até estranho... vou encarar isso como uma mensagem do subconsciente...

Não sei se os cinemas gregos ficam nos shoppings, como aqui no Brasil, mas vamos fingir que ficam, ok?!XD

Bem, obrigada a todos!

Abraços e até!


	19. Nem tudo está perdido!

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XIX – Nem tudo está perdido!

N/A – Essa fic não pode ter mais que 30 capítulos! Não tem nem como!

Não sei se vou suportar!

Não! Sem pensamento negativo! Eu tenho uma meta, que terminar essa fic com sucesso!

E vou cumpri-la!

Muito obrigada pela paciência, compreensão, por lerem, comentarem, etc, etc! Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois da confusão de Eros, Marin resolveu dar ouvidos à Shina e terminou com Aiolia. Leão se descabelava só de pensar em Marin com outro!

Shina estava novamente sozinha, assim como Aiolos.

Os dias iam passando, e logo só faltava uma semana para o fim daquela confraternização maluca! Saori dava graças aos deuses por aquilo.

Era uma tarde amena de domingo, Shina estava tentando tirar Marin da "toca", mas não estava tendo muitos resultados:

-Ora, vamos! Tem tantos homens nesse mundo, e você é tão bonita!

-Será que o Ai-chan já arranjou outra? – suspirava, diante da penteadeira.

-Dane-se o Aiolia! Pense em você! Ainda é jovem, tem que virar essa página e ir em frente! – dizia Shina.

-Ai, hoje eu não estou com vontade de sair...

-Nem hoje, nem ontem, nem semana passada! Não fique assim, além do que, foi você que terminou com ele!

-Ah, mas eu estava nervosa na hora... Será que ele me aceitaria de volta se eu pedisse desculpas?

-Não se rebaixe, Marin! Vamos!

Não funcionou. Tentou de tudo, mas não dava para vencer a apatia da amazona de Águia e tira-la de lá.

E, falando em homens que estão se descabelando por causa de suas amadas, Shiryu já não sabia mais o que fazer para Shunrei aceita-lo de volta!

Ele a amava, mas havia cometido um grave erro ao ter dado bola para Seika. Ele era humano, também errava! Ela não podia querer crucificá-lo só por causa daquilo...

Enquanto Shiryu se arrependia amargamente, Shunrei havia se fechado para o mundo. Não falou mais com Algol, nem com Shiryu.

Shina começava a achar aquela apatia contagiosa!

Naquele domingo de clima ameno, Shina estava andando pelo Santuário, depois de ter tentado tirar Águia da cabana, meio triste por continuar só.

Nem se deu conta de que havia alguém logo à frente, tão distraído quanto ela. Esbarraram-se:

-Sai do caminho, seu jumento! – reclamou a amazona.

-Olha por onde anda, sua anta! – o rapaz rebateu o xingamento.

-Shura?! – espantou-se.

-Shina?! – Capricórnio estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

-Mas é um jumento, mesmo! – disse, recompondo-se – O que faz no meio do caminho?

-Nada que te interesse... – ele evitava olha-la.

-Ei, que olho roxo é esse? – perguntou, segurando-lhe o rosto, de forma que não pudesse desviá-lo.

-Eu cai da escada.

-Mentiroso! Se você não me contar, eu vou acabar descobrindo, mesmo.

-O Máscara da Morte me deu uma surra...

-Como?! – ela se segurou para não rir. – Significa que o tão orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Capricórnio levou uma surra do MM?

-É!

-Por quê?

-...

-Mesmo se você não falar, eu vou descobrir de qualquer forma...

-Porque eu humilhei o Aphrodite...

-Você humilhou o Di? Mas não tem jeito mesmo! Bem feito!

-... Já acabou?

-Eu deveria te dar uma surra também! Pelo menos, agora você vai tomar mais cuidado com as suas ações...

-Já terminou com a lição de moral, madre?! – ironizou.

-Hm... Já sei o que seria melhor do que uma surra!

"Zeus! O que essa cascavel quer de mim?" – pensou Shura.

Quando Capricórnio se distraiu, Shina roubou-lhe um beijo e saiu correndo. Assim que despertou do transe, Shura fez uma cara:

-ECA! AQUELA PALHAÇA!

(N/A: Parecem duas crianças...).

...

Shunrei resolveu fazer uma visita ao Mestre Ancião, afinal, estava brava somente com Shiryu.

Chegando à Casa de Libra, viu que não havia ninguém. Mesmo assim, resolveu esperar.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala, e ficou esperando por 10, 15, 20 minutos... E nada do mestre!

De repente, ouve passos. Levanta-se, esperando que seja Dohko. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Shiryu?

Franziu o cenho e tornou a sentar-se:

-Estou esperando o Mestre Ancião, não pense que vim aqui te ver. – explicou-se, rispidamente.

-Isso nem passou pela minha mente. – disse, desanimado.

Passaram-se mais 10, 20, 30 minutos... Estava escurecendo e nada do Mestre!

Shunrei achou melhor ir embora. Levantou-se e foi em direção à porta.

Shiryu se apressa e a segura pela mão:

-Espera, Shunrei!

-Que é?

-Eu queria dizer que sinto muito por tudo isso... Eu gosto muito de você e sei que não deveria ter dado bola pra Seika, e que isso tudo é minha culpa...

-Que bom que admitiu. Agora, eu já vou indo. – ela puxou a mão e abriu a porta.

-Eu... Sinto a sua falta.

Ela parou. O que fazer? Dar as costas e esquecer ou voltar-se e abraça-lo?

Escutar sua mente ou seu coração? O que seria mais importante? O que seria mais proveitoso?

"Já me decidi!" – pensou, voltando-se e se jogando em seus braços. – Eu também senti muito a sua falta!

Nesse exato momento, o Mestre entra em sua casa, como quem não sabe de nada:

-Então, fizeram as pazes?

-Sim! – exclamou Shunrei, animada.

-Que boa notícia. – disse o Mestre.

Naquele mesmo domingo, Shunrei deixou a cabana de Shina e Marin.

...

Naquela noite, por volta das 8 horas, alguém bate à porta da cabana de Águia e Cobra. Shina atende:

-Shura? – ela disfarçou a surpresa.

-Bem, como os dourados agora só querem ficar enfiados em suas casas...

-Todos? – repetiu Marin.

-É. O Aiolia só fica se lamentando porque perdeu a namorada, o Mu está com a irmã dele, o Shaka não quer ver a cara de ninguém, o Camus está esperando notícias das irmãs, o Milo não sai da casa do Camus, o Kanon está muito ocupado brigando com o irmão, que por sua vez está namorando a Tharys, e por aí vai...

-E eu com isso, Shura?

-Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair comigo?

-Ah, então você gostou do beijo, não é?

-Pára com isso, é só que ambos estamos sozinhos, e... Ah, o que você acha?

-Tá bom, me trocar e te encontro em 20 minutos.

-20 minutos?

-E não reclama! – disse, fechando a porta.

Meia-hora mais tarde, Shina aparece, trajando um vestido preto, agarrado ao corpo, uma jaqueta cinza e sapatos de salto, fechados, da mesma cor que a roupa. (Cinza só pra não deixa-la toda de preto...)

-Até que enfim! – reclamou Shura.

-Foram só 10 minutos de atraso. Deixa de ser chato!

Aquele "encontro" foi esclarecedor. Tinham muitas coisas em comum, e estavam se dando muito bem. Cobra até conseguiu convencer o orgulhoso espanhol a ir pedir desculpas para Di – o que não foi uma tarefa fácil, diga-se de passagem.

Quando chegou a casa eram duas da matina, mas ela nem se importou. O problema foi que ela começou a falar e não parou mais, não deixando Águia pegar no sono.

Os dias estavam passando rápido, e muito em breve, a confraternização terminaria.

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A – "Valeria a pena jogar fora um grande amor só por causa de coisas como idade ou o que os outros achariam?"

Essa frase fez sucesso! Que bom que tocou! Até que me senti tocada por essa frase, também...

Amar ou não amar? Eis a questão! *para mim, o grande dilema é esse, no momento*

Bem, obrigada a todos!

Abraços e até!


	20. Você gostaria de

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XX – Você gostaria de... (ou 'Como assim? Deu tudo errado? ')

N/A – Se eu não estivesse tão indecisa, com tanta preguiça, talvez o capítulo 20 já tivesse saído há muito tempo!

Como eu odiei o capítulo 19! Ficou tão sem graça, tão chato! Acho que foi por culpa dele que eu perdi o ânimo... Mas, eu tinha que dar um jeito na briga da Shunrei com o Shiryu.

Agora já foi... Bem, preparem seus corações, Eros precisa de óculos (agora é verdade) está acabando!

Muito obrigada pela paciência, compreensão, por lerem, comentarem, etc, etc!Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sábado à noite, sem nada para fazer, deitado no sofá, assistindo mais um filme cansativo na TV. Ela não atendia ao telefone, nem ao celular, não respondia aos e-mails...

Leão suspirou, jogando algo que segurava em uma das mãos, contra a parede, perto da porta.

Ficou mudando os canais, sem prestar atenção ao que passava. Até que Aiolos entrou em sua casa, com a cópia que tinha da chave.

Aiolia olhou-o, não dizendo nada. Sagitário fitou o irmão, depois se abaixou para pegar o objeto que estava jogado perto da porta.

Uma caixinha de veludo vermelho, que se abriu com o impacto. Perto dela, havia um belo anel, parecia de ouro branco, que deveria ter caído quando a caixa se abriu.

Aiolos pegou-a, juntamente com o estojo (a caixa, se preferirem). Em seguida, ajeitou a jóia lá dentro, fechando a tampa:

-Vai pedir a Marin em casamento?

-Ia, mas ela me dispensou... – respondeu com a voz fraca.

-Desde quando isso está aqui? – questionou, sem sair de perto da porta.

-Não lembro... Não quero saber!

-Não me diga que já vai desistir dela?

-Ah, a essa altura do campeonato, ela já deve ter achado outro.

-Pelo que me disseram, não. Por enquanto, não...

Leão permaneceu em silêncio. O irmão prosseguiu:

-Lembra quando você decidiu que ia namorá-la?

-Sim, claro que eu lembro...

-Você disse que a conquistaria! Foi uma luta! Ela sempre te rejeitava!

-Não precisa me lembrar disso! – reclamou, sentando-se.

-Depois, que vocês começaram a namorar, apareceu mais um obstáculo no seu caminho, chamado "Seu Yoshihiro".

Aiolia queria rir, só de lembrar da péssima experiência que teve ao ir para o Japão, conhecer o pai de Marin...

-Olha só, estou quase arrancando um sorriso de você! – exclamou Sagitário.

-Pára com isso! Vai encher o saco de outro!

-Ah, vai me dizer que não se lembra do que você fez com as carpas do Seu Yoshihiro!

-Ah, mas como eu ia saber que aquilo era veneno? – nesse momento, Leão começou a gargalhar. (N/A: Ai-chan matou as carpas do velho... ele deve ter ficado possesso! XD)

Aiolos sentou-se no sofá menor, e esperou o irmão parar de rir:

-Pronto?

-Aham... – respondeu.

-E aqueles tios da Marin, então? (Aiolos está bem informado...)

-Aí juntou a fome com a vontade de comer! Zeus! Eles eram umas pestes! – riu Leão.

-E têm várias outras histórias boas de lembrar... Vocês passaram por muita coisa, e nada conseguiu separa-los...

-Nada, até que Eros apareceu... – lembrou, tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

-Ah, façam-me o favor! Vocês já passaram por coisa pior, não me diga que vão se separar por causa das picuinhas de Eros?! – exclamou revoltado.

-É... Você tem razão... Mas, o que eu faço?

-Ora, meu irmão... – Sagitário estendeu-lhe a caixinha – Faça o que você pretendia desde o começo!

Leão sorri, pegando o estojo. Ainda havia tempo!

...

Marin levantou cansadíssima, pois Shina ficou falando e falando a noite inteira sobre o não tão bendito encontro com Shura.

Aquilo a tirou da apatia, deixando-a com muita raiva! Não só de Shina, nem só de Aiolia, mas, de tudo!

"Tudo culpa da Shina! Ela insistiu tanto, que eu acabei ouvindo aqueles conselhos dela!" – pensava Águia, enquanto treinava.

Quando alguém a chama:

-Senhorita Marin!

Ela volta-se para quem a estava procurando. Era um aprendiz:

-O que foi?

-Me pediram pra lhe entregar isso. – o menino estendeu-lhe um envelope branco.

Logo pensou que fosse de Leão. Pensou em pega-lo, mas conteve e disse, fingindo estar calma:

-Mande de volta.

-Não posso. Disseram-me que iam acabar com a minha raça se eu trouxesse de volta. – reclamou em tom choroso.

-Jogue fora, então.

-Mas... Mas...

-Está bem. – falou, pegando o envelope.

...

Enquanto isso, em algum bairro rico da Suécia...

Erínia Reinfeldt, mãe de Liebe (vide 'Máscara de Gelo'), sai de casa, despedindo-se da filha.

Ela vê o carro partir, pela janela de seu quarto. Assim que ele sumiu no horizonte, pegou o celular, ligando para um número, cujo dono, ou dona, estava denominado como "J" em sua agenda.

Ninguém atende, ela deixa uma mensagem.

A resposta chegou, somente, duas horas mais tarde. Liebe atende, empolgada:

-Quais são as novidades?

-Não tenho notícias muito boas... – diz uma mulher do outro lado da linha.

-Como?!  
-Olha, deu tudo errado!

-Como assim? Deu tudo errado?

-Eu tentei, mas não dá pra separar aqueles dois!

-Como assim, não dá?

-Tudo estava a nosso favor! Mas, apesar de tudo, não deu!

-Tentou de tudo?

-Tentei...

-Mas, que incompetência! Se você tivesse feito certo, teríamos conseguido!

-Ah! Escuta aqui, Liebe! – exaltou-se – Eu já não to mais nem aí!

-Como é?

-Isso mesmo, eu cansei! Tem tanto homem no mundo, pra que eu vou querer justo o que não posso ter?

-Er...

-Desisto! Passar bem, Liebe!

-Espera! June!

Tarde demais, ela havia desligado.

...

O bilhete dizia:

'Me encontre em frente à escadaria das 12 casas hoje, às 9 da noite.

Estarei a sua espera!

Com amor,

Seu admirador secreto. '

Marin pensou em ir, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitiu. Ela não iria de forma alguma, até Shina, Selene e Ananael chegarem:

-Olha só, o que temos aqui! – Shina pegou o bilhete das mãos de Águia.

-Devolva!

-Admirador secreto? Que romântico! – comentou Ana.

-Quanta parafernália! Ta na cara que é o Aiolia... – reclamou Lira.

-Mas é tão romântico! – tornou Libélula.

-Você vai? – questionou Cobra.

-Não sei... Acho que não...

-Como não? Você vai, sim, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar!

-Nem pense nisso!

-Desculpa, mas eu já pensei...

Shina não a deixou em paz nem por um segundo! Não teve outro jeito, a não ser ir.

Nove horas em ponto, Marin apareceu em frente às escadarias... E lá estava Aiolia.

Águia surpreendeu-se. Ele sempre fazia hora e acabava se atrasando:

-Surpresa, Marin? Pensou que eu não fosse chegar no horário, não é?

-Claro que sim!

-Não pensei que você fosse aparecer...

-Ou vinha aqui ou agüentava o bom humor da Shina... Dos males o menor.

-Vamos, então?

-Fazer o quê? – resmungou.

Aiolia tentou quebrar aquele clima ruim... O percurso do Santuário até o "barzinho" foi extremamente silencioso e incômodo.

Ao chegarem lá, Leão estacionou próximo e fez questão de abrir a porta para Marin – ele teve que ser bem rápido para isso, pois ela fez menção de arrebentar a porta.

Ao ver a placa com o nome do lugar, esboçou um sorriso – que foi notado por Aiolia –, que logo disfarçou:

-Aqui é... O lugar onde tivemos nosso primeiro encontro?

-É sim... Que bom que não esqueceu!

-Digo o mesmo...

-Isso é tão inesquecível quanto o dia em que eu dei veneno pras carpas do seu pai!

-Não, isso não é tão inesquecível quanto o assassinato das carpas... – riu Águia, automaticamente, ao lembrar da cara que o pai havia feito naquele dia.

Eles entraram e sentaram-se:

-O que você vai querer?

-Nada, Aiolia.

-Nada?

-Nada. – confirmou firme.

-Ok.

-Então? – perguntou novamente amarga.

-Eu queria dizer que não foi minha intenção me apaixonar pela Shina, foi tudo culpa de Eros!

-Eu sei... Eu queria me desculpar por ter exagerado... Realmente fiquei muito irritada e acabei dizendo o que não queria...

-Não precisa nem se desculpar, eu até te dou razão! Quem não ia ficar dispensar um idiota que te namora a trocentos anos, matou as carpas do seu pai, quase matou sua família do coração e que nunca te pediu em casamento?

-Você pode até ser um idiota, mas é o meu idiota... Espero que ainda seja...

-Claro que sou...

-Papai ia ficar tão infeliz se soubesse dessa...

-Ah, o seu Yoshihiro vai me matar!

Ambos riram. Ficaram conversando por um tempo, até que Aiolia se retirou, mas deixou cair um delicado estojinho de veludo vermelho.

Marin pegou-o e logo pressupôs que era "aquilo". Abriu um largo sorriso, pensando em ver o que havia dentro, mas controlou-se, voltando para seu lugar, ansiosa pela volta de Leão.

Assim que ele voltou, encarou-a e disse sério:

-Tem algo muito importante que preciso te contar...

-O que seria? – ela tentava esconder o sorriso.

-Er... – ele pôs a mão no bolso, e não achou o estojinho. Procurou no outro bolso, no outro... Em todos os bolsos e nada do bendito!

"Devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar... mas, aonde?" – pensou desesperado.

-A resposta é sim! – disse Águia, com a caixinha nas mãos.

-Como isso está com você?

-Eu te roubei quando você estava distraído. – ironizou.

-Sério?!

-Claro que não! Onde você parou mesmo?

Ela lhe entregou a pequena caixa à Leão, que se ajoelhou aos pés de Marin:

-Marin, você gostaria de se casar comigo?

-S-sim! – respondeu encabulada.

...

No dia seguinte, Marin foi exibir o belo anel para as amigas. Shina quase teve um treco!

-É lindo! – exclamou.

-Eu sei. – concordou Marin, convencida.

Ana e Sel estavam por perto. Ana ficou encantada:

-Que "maravilindo" (XD)!

-Coitada, ficou tão admirada que começou a misturar as palavras! – brincou Selene – Mas é admirável! É prata ou ouro branco?

-Ouro branco. – respondeu Marin.

-E como foi?

-Ah, ele quase perdeu o anel, Shina... Depois fez aquela cena de novela, quase morri de vergonha!

-E eu pensando que esse casamento não ia sair nunca! Agora vou ter que achar outra companheira de quarto!

-Quem será a corajosa que vai se candidatar a morar com a Shina? – sussurrou Lira para Libélula.

Ananael riu da ironia.

Não demorou muito e todo o Santuário ficou sabendo do casamento. Saori e Hilda ficaram um tanto amargas (inveja?) ao saber da notícia.

"Eu é que não vou ficar pra tia!" – pensaram, quando souberam.

Calma, meninas, vocês ainda são jovens para pensar nisso!

Os dias foram passando rápido, e logo chegou o dia que antecedia a partida.

Mas, muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer.

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A – Eu achei romântico esse capítulo, a seu modo, mas romântico! ^-^

Agora virão os bons capítulos... No próximo capítulo: Quem sabe?!

Obrigada à todos!!!

Abraços e até!


	21. Um beijo e uma melodia

Eros precisa de óculos

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XXI – Um beijo e uma melodia

N/A – Está acabando!Está acabando!

Yeah!Eros está acabando!\o/

Posso estar feliz agora, mas eu vou sentir uma falta dessa fic, do pessoal animado dos Santuários... i-i

É melhor parar com isso, porque já estou ficando triste...

Obrigada a todos que lêem a fic!

Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu. Isso não é obvio? Por isso nunca coloquei nenhum disclaimer...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freya e Mime ficaram bastante próximos durante o tempo em que ficaram hospedados no Santuário de Atena.

Ela sabia que Mime gostava de sua irmã, e sabia que a irmã também sabia (N/A: Esse pessoal sabe de tudo, hein?! XD).

Hilda não gostava de Mime, e não era porque ela não havia esquecido Sigfried, porque ele já estava totalmente esquecido. Era, somente, porque ela não gostava dele mesmo.

Freya queria contar para o Guerreiro-Deus que a irmã não o amava, mas algo a impedia.

Depois de muito pensar, Freya chegou à conclusão de que não estava apaixonada por Jabu.

Porém, a jovem não conseguiu esconder a verdade por muito tempo. Mime resolveu declarar-se para Hilda.

A representante de Odin não pensou duas vezes em usar o coitadinho, para fazer ciúmes em Julian, por quem acabara se interessando – mas, como já foi dito antes, só tinha olhos para sua rival, Saori.

Não durou muito e, dois dias antes de partirem, ela resolveu esclarecer as coisas:

-É o seguinte, Mime... Você é um servo fiel e uma pessoa muito amável, mas eu não gosto de você.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos alaranjados, sem palavras. Hilda prosseguiu:

-Sim, antes que diga, foi pra deixar o Julian com ciúmes, mas não adiantou... Eu sinto muito.

-A senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa? – questionou formal.

-Não. Pode ir.

Saiu do cômodo, sem aparentar tristeza. Freya estava indo falar com a irmã sobre exatamente a mesma coisa, quando avistou Mime:

-Mi... – ele passou por ela, de cabeça baixa -... me?

É claro que as irmãs acabaram brigando por causa daquilo. Freya achava que Hilda tinha sido muito cruel fazendo tudo aquilo.

-Tá, já entendi, 'mãe'. – ironizou Hilda – Desse jeito, até parece que gosta do Mime.

O jovem corou, de leve, e retrucou irritada:

-Nada disso!Só não acho certo o que você fez!Quer saber? Não gasto mais meu tempo com você! – ela saiu brava.

Ficou pensando no que a irmã lhe dissera.

"Será que eu gosto mesmo do Mime?" – pensava confusa.

Um dia antes do retorno à Asgard, Mime estava arrumando seus pertences, desatento e apático, quando uma jovem loira entrou:

-Mime, posso falar com você?

Ele olhou por cima dos ombros e viu que era Freya:

-Claro.

Ela fechou a porta, sentando-se na ponta da cama:

-Eu ia te falar que a Hilda não gostava de você, faz tempo... Mas, eu... Não consegui... Desculpa... – ela fitou o chão.

-A culpa não é sua. No fundo, eu já desconfiava... Mas, quis me iludir, e deu no que deu.

Ficaram calados por um tempo, até que Mime tornou indo pegar algo em uma das gavetas da cômoda:

-Já terminou de arrumar suas coisas?

-Sim. Quer ajuda?

Ele foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta da jovem. Freya não costumava se oferecer para ajudar alguém com uma tarefa tão simples.

"Se bem que isso está um caos..." – pensou, envergonhado. – Não precis... – quando se voltou para o jovem, derrubou algo que havia deixado em cima do móvel.

Ambos prontificaram-se a pegar o que havia caído. Mas, ao invés de pegar o objeto, Freya acabou segurando a mão de Mime.

Um olhou para o outro e ficaram se encarando por longos minutos:

-Ah, desculpa! – a jovem tirou a mão, rapidamente.

Porém, o rapaz, de um impulso, segurou-lhe a mão novamente, aproximando-se. Aproximava-se cada vez mais e, até que seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos dela...

...

-Freya? Freya, acorde!

A moça ouvia a voz de Mime, distante, como um doce sussurro.

-Hm... O que...? – ela abriu os olhos devagar.

-Você desmaiou... – disse o Guerreiro-Deus, sentado na ponta da cama.

-Eu desmaiei? – Ela sentou-se na cama.

-É.

-Oh, desculpe o incômodo. – ela levantou-se, rápido, perdendo o equilíbrio. – Ah...

Mime segurou-a. Assim que percebeu o que fez, ruborizou:

-Tome cuidado, ou vai se machucar...

-Obrigada, Mime. Acho que já pode me soltar.

-Não!

-Como?

-É que... Você pode cair e se machucar. – Ele fez com que ela se sentasse na cama. – Vê se fica aí, não quero que se machuque.

-Tá. – ela fez uma pausa, tomando coragem para perguntar algo que não lhe saiu da cabeça, desde que acordou – Você... Teria me beijado se eu não tivesse desmaiado? – questionou de uma só vez.

Mime ruborizou e perdeu a fala.

"Idiota! Por que perguntou isso?" – pensou Freya.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Mime continuou arrumando suas coisas, quando encontrou, em uma gaveta, a música que estava compondo para Hilda.

Olhou-a bem, não parecia nada com ela. Era alegre, suave e tão... Doce. Em quem ele estava pensando quando escreveu aquilo?

"Uma música para Hilda tinha que ser algo em um tom mais trágico" – pensou.

Freya observava-o, calada.

Ele ficou ali, pensativo, por um bom tempo. Só saiu de seus pensamentos quando a jovem sentou-se a seu lado, para ajudá-lo:

-Se ficar parado, não vai terminar a tempo! Deixe-me ajuda-lo!

-Está bem. Obrigado. – disse, guardando a partitura na gaveta.

Assim que estava tudo arrumado – não era muita coisa, mas estava tão bagunçado! – Freya caminhou até a porta, virou-se para o jovem e disse:

-Eu já estou indo.

-Espere! Eu gostaria de te mostrar algo...

-O quê?

-Bem... – ele pegou a partitura, sua lira e começou a executar a bela melodia que havia composto para Hilda, mas pensando em outra pessoa.

Freya ficou imóvel até ele terminar. Depois, Mime questionou:

-O que acha? Ainda não terminei, mas queria sua opinião.

-É linda! – disse, com os olhos brilhando.

-Você acha?

-Sim! Você compôs pra Hilda?

-Estava, mas, não parece nada com ela... Não concorda?

-Sim... Concordo. – riu.

-Parece mais com você. – falou, com um sorriso.

-Não! Imagine!

-Mas é verdade. – ele pôde perceber que ela estava encabulada, pois estava vermelha.

-Eu... Adoraria ouvir quando estivesse terminada...

-Vai ser a primeira pessoa a saber quando tiver acabado.

"Ah, mas a Hilda fez um péssimo negócio ao rejeitá-lo!" – pensou Freya.

-Amanhã voltamos pra casa... Estou feliz por ter acabado!

-Eu também. – falou, sentando-se ao lado de Mime.

-Qual vai ser a primeira coisa que vai fazer quando chegar à Asgard?

-Calma, Mime! Estamos voltando de uma confraternização, não de uma guerra! – riu, com gosto, Freya.

-Verdade, mas não deixou de ser uma guerra! – riu.

-Uma guerra entre Hilda e Saori...

-Ano que vem a confraternização vai ser aqui ou no Santuário de Poseidon?

-Não importa onde seja, vai ser um inferno mesmo!

-Você ainda não me respondeu aquela pergunta...

-O que eu vou fazer? – ela fez ligeira pausa, pensativa – Vou continuar a ler meu livro.

-Ah, é... Você já conseguiu recupera-lo, né?

-É... E você, pretende fazer o quê?

-Não sei...

-Se quiser, posso te emprestar algum livro...

-Eu adoraria.

-Eu acho que já vou indo, antes que a Hilda venha me procurar. – disse, levantando-se – Até mais!

-Até.

Ela caminhou até a porta e, quando estava defronte para a mesma, sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro:

-Sim, Mime?

-É que... Bem... Sabe aquilo que você me perguntou... Mais cedo? – sem perceber, ele segurou-lhe as mãos.

-Sim... O que tem?

-Sabe... Sim, eu teria te beijado se você não tivesse desmaiado! – falou, de uma vez, rubro.

Freya também ruborizou. Não demorou muito e Mime tornou:

-Eu não sei por que, mas eu teria te beijado! E não sei por que estou desse jeito! Parece que...

-Meu coração vai sair pela boca... – falaram, em voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo.

Ruborizaram mais do que antes. Não conseguiam soltar as mãos, nem sequer parar de se encararem.

De repente, Mime a enlaça pela cintura, aproximando os corpos. Seus rostos vão se aproximando mais e mais, até que os lábios se tocam.

Não demorou a se afastarem. Um olhou para o outro por um tempo, até que jovem disse:

-Bem, eu vou indo...De verdade!

Dizendo isso, segurou uma das mãos de Mime e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Saiu rapidamente depois disso.

Ele ainda ficou parado por um tempo.

"É...Talvez eu esteja gostando de você..." – pensou, sorrindo.

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A: O próximo capítulo pode ser o ultimo... Ainda não sei, mas preparem seus corações!

Muito obrigada a todos que colaboram com isso, que lêem, comentam, à Chibi, à Tharys, à Tenshi, à Isa...bem acho que são essas que mais colaboram...

Abraços e até!


	22. Fim da confraternização

Eros precisa de óculos

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XXII – Fim da confraternização (mas não da fic)

N/A – Ainda não é o fim... Faltariam algumas coisas que se eu fosse colocar aqui, deixaria o capítulo muito grande... Vai ter mais uns 2 capítulos, que serão curtos, segundo meus cálculos.

Obrigada a todos por tudo!

Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu. Isso não é obvio? Por isso nunca coloquei nenhum disclaimer...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando D. Diana terminou seu projeto, eram 3 da madrugada. Assim que terminou, foi arrumar suas malas...

Mal começou e já estava sentindo saudades do filho, das netas, do pessoal do Santuário, até de Saori, que tanto a bajulou, só para aparecer no livro...

Foi dormir às 5 da manhã, para acordar às 8. (N/A: Eu já fui dormir às 4 pra acordar às 7 pra ir pra escola...)

Mesmo assim, dormiu muito bem!

Quando desceu para a cozinha, já era esperada pelo filho e pela neta amazona, que já eram acostumados a levantar cedo:

-Bom dia! – exclamaram juntos.

-Bom dia, meus queridos! Eu vou sentir tanta falta dessa recepção tão calorosa! Acho que vou ligar para vocês todas as manhãs só pra ouvir isso! – brincou, sentando-se em uma cadeira entre eles.

-Adoraria atender a seus telefones matinais, mãe. – falou Aphrodite, abraçando a mãe.

-Idem. – apoiou Selene.

- Bom dia! – Cibele adentrou a cozinha.

Não demorou muito e Tharys também apareceu (N/A: Ela vai brigar porque eu a coloquei por último).

Enfim, havia chegado o dia da despedida! Fim de férias, e fim da moleza e do ócio!

Foram designados para levar os visitantes até o aeroporto Camus e Aldebaran. Aphrodite também iria só que levaria somente a mãe e as três sobrinhas, que queriam despedir-se.

Mary e Mu aproveitaram bem os dias que passaram juntos. Conversaram sobre tudo, Mu até lhe mostrou a cidade! Ela partiria no mesmo dia do fim da confraternização.

Trocaram telefones, endereços e "msn's". Seu vôo sairia na mesma hora que o vôo de Sorento e Julian.

Mary e o General Marina estavam bastante próximos! Quando não estava com o irmão, Mary estava com Sorento.Se tivessem mais tempo, talvez começassem a namorar.

Aldebaran levaria a reencarnação de Poseidon, Sorento e a irmã de Mu. Camus levaria os que sobraram.

O vôo da matriarca dos Reinfeldt sairia mais tarde que o vôo dos visitantes. Lá para as três da tarde, Hilda, Mime, Freya, Julian e Sorento estavam para partir.

Estavam todos se despedindo. Freya havia pegado um autografo de D. Diana, enquanto a irmã brigava com Saori:

-Tchauzinho! – dizia Saori.

-Tchau mesmo! – rebateu Hilda, entrando no carro.

-Sua ladra de namorado!

-Estamos namorando? – questionou Julian.

-Calado! – gritou Saori.

-Você nem gostava dele, sua depravada! – devolveu Hilda.

-Eu? Olha como fala comigo!Ainda está no meu santuário!

-E eu com isso?

-Não briguem por mim, por favor... – intrometeu-se Julian, se achando a ultima Coca-Cola gelada no deserto.

-Quem disse que estamos brigando por você, seu convencido! – berrou Atena.

Sorento assistia a tudo, divertido.

Mary estava se despedindo do irmão:

-Você bem que podia ficar mais tempo... – falou Áries.

-Eu também gostaria de ficar mais, mas não posso.

-Me ligue quando chegar, hein?

-Tá! Prepare-se, vou te ligar sempre que tiver tempo! E é bom você atender!

-Claro! Digo o mesmo!

Ambos riram.

Enquanto eles brigavam, Aquário e Touro conversavam alguma coisa. O brasileiro sugeriu algo, com um sorriso arteiro. O francês riu da idéia.

Cada um foi para seu carro:

-Vamos indo! – avisou Aldebaran.

Mary abraçou forte o irmão antes de entrar no carro. Assim que entrou, abriu a janela e disse:

-Mais uma coisa, NÃO MORRA! Entendeu?

-Sim, senhora!

O carro de Aldebaran saiu primeiro. Julian estava no banco da frente, Mary e Sorento atrás.

O rapaz foi se aproximando dela discretamente, enquanto a reencarnação de Poseidon reclamava do jeito de dirigir de Aldebaran:

-Mas como é fresco! Nem o Misty é assim... – gargalhou Touro.

-Voce está insinuando o quê? – bradou Julian.

-Quer mesmo que eu fale? – riu.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário, Hilda saiu do carro só para brigar com Saori... Se Camus e Mime não estivessem lá para apartar...

Na hora que estavam todos no carro, prontos para sair, o carro morreu!

-Foi urucubaca dessa aí! – falou Hilda, apontando para Saori.

-Minha?! Já te falei pra tomar cuidado com o que fala

-Cuidado pra não morder a língua, você pode morrer envenenada!

-Alguém tire essa mulher daqui!

Camus estava se segurando para não rir. Na verdade, o carro não morreu, ele estava fingindo – de acordo com o que disse Touro.

Quando ele viu que a coisa estava ficando feia, deu partida e saiu de lá:

-Hilda! Comporte-se! – ralhou Freya.

-Como é?

-Já basta um escândalo por hoje!

-Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer isso?

-Sua irmã... – respondeu, em um tom desafiador e debochado.

Meia hora depois que Camus saiu, D. Diana apareceu com as netas e o filho.

Saori não perdeu a oportunidade de bajular a mãe de Peixes só mais uma vez:

-D. Diana, lembre-se de mim quando estiver escrevendo seu livro!

-Querida, eu já terminei o livro...

-Já? – exclamaram todos juntos.

-Sim...

-Mas, a senhora se lembrou de mim?

-Isso é um segredo. – esclareceu enigmática.

-Ah...

-Bem, até mais, querida! –falou, acenando.

Assim que saíram do Santuário, Cibele disse:

-Querida Chatíssima, isso sim! (N/A: Minha mãe que inventou isso...xD)

A risada foi geral. Realmente, Saori era uma 'Querida Chatíssima', assim como June.

Assim que todos se foram, o Santuário voltou à uma "quase-normalidade".

Mas, isso ainda não acabou...

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Preparem seus corações!Capítulo 23 será o último!

Próximo capítulo: Um livro, um sucesso, um encontro e uma ligação!

Muito obrigada a todos que colaboram com isso, que lêem, comentam, à Chibi, à Tharys, à Isa, à todos vocês!

Abraços e até!


	23. Capítulo final

Eros precisa de óculos

**Eros precisa de óculos**

De Tenie F. Shiro

Capítulo XXIII – Um livro, um sucesso, um encontro e um telefonema.

N/A - Fim!Finito! The End!

Mal acabou e já estou com saudades!TT

Bem, vamos em frente!

Obrigada a todos por tudo!

Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu. Isso não é obvio? Por isso nunca coloquei nenhum disclaimer...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mary e Sorento trocaram telefones, endereços e e-mails:

-Vê se aparece em Londres...

-Vou fazer o possível.

-Até mais... – disse, dando um beijinho na bochecha de Sorento.

-Até. – ele fez o mesmo.

Não deixaram de pensar um no outro nem por um segundo desde que se despediram. Dois meses mais tarde, Mary voltava da faculdade, quando parou em frente a uma livraria, vendo um grande cartaz, onde estava escrito: 'O novo grande sucesso de Diana Reinfeldt:!"

"Não era ela a senhora simpática da casa de Peixes? Acho que vou entrar e ver!" – pensou, entrando.

Estava olhando tudo, quando esbarra em alguém:

-Me desculpe!

-Não, a culpa foi minha...

Quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os olhos do rapaz, sentiu um frio na espinha:

-So...Sorento?!

-Mary!Que bom te ver! – ele a abraçou, repentinamente, mas logo foi correspondido.

-Bem, que coincidência, né? – falou, se afastando.

-Na verdade, eu vim aqui pra te ver. – explicou, corando um pouco.

-Mesmo? – Mary ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

-Que tal se nos saíssemos para tomar um café? Por minha conta!

-Claro... Só vou ver um negócio. Me espere, ta?

-Com prazer.

Mary resolveu comprar o livro. Encontrou-se com Sorento, perto da porta, que lhe estendeu o braço. Aceitou, sorrindo.

Assim que saíram, a funcionária do caixa comentou com uma outra que arrumava uns livros em uma estante próxima:

-Nossa! Que casal bonito eles formam, não?

-Com certeza... Ai, que inveja! – suspirou a outra.

Mary indicou um lugar aonde costumava ir. Era um lugar discreto e acolhedor.

Sentaram-se em uma mesinha, em uma parte mais isolada. Sorento fez o pedido e ficaram conversando enquanto esperavam:

-Você está fazendo faculdade do que?

-Publicidade. Você está de férias?

-Não. Estou a trabalho.

-É? Pra qual empresa você trabalha?

-Empresas Solo...

-Ah, já ouvi falar! Você é italiano?

-Não. Nasci na Áustria, mas fui morar em Roma, com meu mestre, quando tinha uns 4 anos.

-Você é órfão?

-Sim...

-Que triste!Eu também sou, mas não me lembro deles.

-Também não me lembro de meus pais. Mas meu mestre foi como um pai pra mim...

Conversa vai, conversa vem... Assim que saíram, ele ofereceu-se para levá-la em casa.

A casa da família de Mary era enorme! E ela estava lá sozinha, porque a mãe estava na casa de veraneio em Rennes, França, e o pai estava viajando a trabalho.

Pararam no portão, para conversarem mais um pouco:

-Você vai ficar aqui até quando?

-Então, eu vou morar aqui.

-Sério? – os olhos de Mary brilharam.

-Sim. Cuidando de uma das filiais da empresa.

-Que legal!

-Bem, acho melhor você entrar...

-É...

-Até outro dia.

-Até.

Ele ia beijar-lhe a face, porém, ela virou sem aviso e, sem querer, seus lábios se encontraram.

Afastaram-se, encabulados:

-Desculpa... – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-É melhor eu ir... – disse Sorento.

-Eu vou entrar... Até.

-Até.

Falaram aquilo, mas continuaram parados, se encarando:

-Então...?

-Eu gosto de você. – Sorento foi direto, disfarçando a insegurança.

-Como?

Ele não disse nada, fitou o chão, somente.

-Bem, eu posso não ter tido muito tempo pra te conhecer, afinal, foi só um mês... Mas, mesmo assim, eu também gosto de você. – ela sorriu encabulada.

-Você tem algum programa para este domingo?

-Hm... Não. Por quê?

-Poderíamos sair...Como amigos!

-Claro! Eu adoraria!

-Está marcado, então! Venho te buscar as sete, pode ser?

-Claro!

-Até domingo.

-Até domingo.

Aquilo era só o começo. Ambos já pensavam em namoro, embora ainda fosse cedo. Mas, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo agora...

...

Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo, há 2 meses, em Estocolmo, Suécia.

D. Diana era esperada pelo marido e pela filha, Métis – mãe de Cibele e Selene.

Todos os filhos de D. Diana tinham um nome escolhido por ela, menos Erínia, que foi o marido que escolheu – e quase apanhou por causa da escolha. Ela deu a eles nomes de personagens da mitologia grega, pois ela queria que eles não se esquecessem de suas raízes!

As primogênitas eram as gêmeas Callisto – mãe da Tharys – e Erínia, depois Métis, Irene, Apolo e, por fim, Aphrodite. Callisto e Erínia eram 15 anos mais velhas que o caçula.

E todos os filhos, Métis e Apolo eram os que moravam mais perto dos pais. Mas Apolo estava viajando a negócios, e não pôde ir recebê-la.

Vendo-os, foi direto abraçar a filha:

-Como você está?

-Bem, mãe. E minhas filhas? Como está Cibele?

-Estão todos bem lá no Santuário. Fui em boa hora!

-O que estão dizendo dela é verdade?

-Tudo mentira!E eu faço questão de desmentir tudinho!

-Graças a Deus! – exclamou o marido de Diana.

-O velho babão te encheu muito o saco? – alfinetou a senhora.

-Manhê!

-Velha dos infernos! – xingou.

-Também senti saudades. – ela sorriu, olhando para ele.

Ela contou tudo o que aconteceu e, em duas semanas, tinha mandado o livro para seu editor. Ele avaliou o material e achou-o incrível! Incrivelmente fantástico, como havia dito.

Logo que o livro foi lançado, Métis comprou um exemplar e mandou para as filhas, junto com uma lista, feita pela avó, que relacionava os personagens aos seus respectivos "modelos".

Para a surpresa de todos, cada um tinha um personagem naquele livro! Milo até ligou para a irmã, só para dizer:

-Mana, eu apareci em um livro da mãe do Di!

Camus mandou um e-mail para as irmãs, que, para sua surpresa, lhe responderam, dizendo o seguinte:

'Querido maninho,

Está tudo mais calma agora, graças a Zeus!

Estamos mandando essa mensagem da casa de uma amiga, pois estamos de castigo por 2 meses!

Assim que o livro sair, vamos comprar!

Papai quer lhe ver. Também quer falar com Milo...

Quando poderiam vir pra cá?

Nós te amamos muito!

Beijos,

Dominique e Monique'

Ele ficou mais calmo depois disso. Iria ver o pai no Natal.

O livro logo foi lançado no exterior e, em pouco tempo, já era um sucesso!

Vocês devem me perguntar:

-Qual é o nome desse bendito afinal?

O nome dele é a coisa mais óbvia desde que essa fanfic começou. É, nada mais, nada menos, que 'Eros precisa de óculos'...

Fim (dessa fic, não de toda a trama)!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Sim, eu cortei o telefonema, deixemos isso pra outra fic...

Ai, mal acabou e já sinto saudades!Mas, ainda pretendo fazer uma fic sobre o casamento da Marin com o Aiolia, aí vocês poderão conhecer o pesadelo do Aiolia: Seu Yoshihiro e família!8D

Também vou sentir saudades de vocês, leitores...Espero que tenham gostado da fic!

Muito obrigada a todos que colaboram com isso, que lêem, comentam, à Chibi, à Tharys, à Isa, à todos vocês!

Abraços e até a próxima fic!


End file.
